Home for the Holidays
by LindaLeeB
Summary: Fourth in the Series. Steve recovers from his ordeal in North Korea, and the family looks forward to the coming holiday season and the upcoming ceremony. Slash warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

The rest of Wednesday was a blur to Steve. He remembered the plane landing because the thump when the plane hit the tarmac jostled his cracked ribs. There was a flurry of activity as everyone said their goodbyes. Steve barely registered the ride home in the Camaro. Danny made sure that Steve kept up with his pain meds, and for once Steve didn't protest.

"Babe, you need to wake up. We're home and I can't carry you in." Danny stroked Steve's face, trying to rouse Steve.

"Danny, what's up? Oh, when did we get home?" Steve had never been so happy to see his family home. He opened the door and tried to get up only to have his seat belt hold him in place.

"Steve, wait a second. Let me come around and help you. I need to unlock the door and deactivate the alarm first." Danny opened the door and threw their bags in the front door. Then he opened Steve's door and unlatched the seat belt. "Come on, I've got you."

Steve allowed Danny to help him up and into the house. They staggered up the stairs to the bedroom. Danny quickly stripped down and helped Steve do the same. He took the pressure bandage off Steve's ribs and helped him into the shower.

Steve moaned when the warm water hit his aching body. Danny felt the same way. Although he wasn't beaten like Steve, the whole trip had been grueling. Danny quickly washed Steve and himself, and then dried them off. Danny steered Steve to the bed and dressed him in sleep pants and a t-shirt after putting the bandage back on Steve's ribs. Then he tucked Steve into bed.

Danny wanted to join him, but he knew Rachel was waiting to bring Grace over. He had called Rachel from South Korea before the plane took off to let her know their schedule. Now he went downstairs to make a second call. "Rachel, we're home. Steve is upstairs sleeping. They beat him up pretty badly. He'll recover, but he won't be running any marathons for a while."

Rachel was relieved to have Danny and Steve home. "Grace has been quite anxious to see you and Steve. I think she knows that something serious was going on. I've got some soup for you too. Don't worry, I didn't make it myself. The housekeeper did. I think she has a little crush on Steve."

Danny laughed at the idea. "Yeah, he has that effect on women. Men too, I guess. Please be sure and thank her for us. I'm sure Steve will do that when he sees her. I'll see you in a few. Thanks for bringing Grace over."

"No problem Danny. I wanted to thank you too. Grace is calling Stan 'Daddy' now. I know that I have you and Steve to thank for that. It's amazing the effect it had on Stan. For the first time, I can see him with the new baby."

Grace was waiting for Rachel to end the call. She ran down the steps with her school backpack. "Can we go now? Are Danno and Daddy Steve okay?" Grace didn't understand why Danno hadn't called her this week. No matter how busy they were, Danno and Daddy always managed a phone call at least every other day.

"Yes Grace, we can go. Daddy Steve is a little banged up. You'll have to be careful around him for a few days. I think your dad is really tired and a little sore too. Do you think you can take care of them tonight?" Rachel knew that Grace could be a little mother hen when her family was hurt.

"Yes Mommy. I'm taking my story book so I can read to them tonight. I finished my homework and took my shower." Grace was out the front door before Rachel could find her car keys.

Rachel carefully put the soup on the floor in front of the passenger seat while Grace climbed in the back. It took almost twenty minutes to get to the McGarrett-Williams home. Danny was watching for them and opened the door before Grace could ring the bell

"Monkey, I'm so happy to see you. We've got to keep the noise down; Daddy Steve is asleep. His medicine makes him a little sleepy, and he's had a really hard week." Danny hugged Grace, so happy to be with her again. A few days ago, he wasn't sure if he would make it back from North Korea. "Rachel, come on in. Can you put the soup on the stove? I need to get some food into Steve."

Rachel put the pot on the stove and turned the burner on low. She came out to give Danny a hug. "You don't look any worse for the wear. How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm sorer from the plane ride than the hike in the forest. I'm definitely not as young as I used to be."

"Well, none of us are. Can you get Grace to school in the morning?"

"Yes, that won't be a problem. Thanks for everything. I'll bring the pot back when we pick Grace up on Saturday." Danny watched Rachel drive away and finally relinquished his hold on Grace. They went into the kitchen and Danny fixed a tray for Steve. He ladled some soup into a soup mug and poured a glass of milk for Steve.

"Can you wait until we feed Uncle Steve before we eat?"

"Yes Danno. Can I carry something?" Grace wanted to help Danny take care of Steve.

"Why don't you care the milk up for me? Danny picked up the tray and they both went up to the bedroom. Danny put the tray on Steve's bedside table and gently shook Steve. "Steve, can you wake up for me? Grace is here and we brought you some soup."

Steve wasn't interested in eating, but he really wanted to see Grace. He could tell that Grace had crawled onto the bed. She patted his cheek and kissed his forehead. "Daddy, are you okay?" She sounded really concerned, and he didn't want to worry her. Steve opened his eyes and reached out to Grace.

"Grace, I'm so happy you're here. I could use one of your special hugs. I really missed you." Grace smelled so clean and fresh compared to the dank bunker. He could tell that she was being careful not to hurt him, but he didn't care about that.

"Steve, can you sit up? Rachel's housekeeper made some chicken soup for us. You should eat something before you take any more pain medication." Danny and Grace helped Steve sit up propping him against the pillows.

"What day is it? Are Mom and Dad here yet?" Steve was still struggling with the concept of time. They gained so many hours on the return trip that it seemed the day went on forever.

"No Stephen, it is still Wednesday. We pick them up late Sunday afternoon, in four days. Can you hold your soup, or do you need help? I cut the noodles up to make them easier to eat." Danny knew he was hovering but he couldn't help it. Steve usually downplayed injuries; he must be in bad shape to be so pliant.

"Danny, I'm just a little groggy. The soup smells great. I can take it." Steve was grateful that Danny used a soup mug. He wasn't sure that he could have gripped a bowl. He took a spoonful of the soup and sighed. It was delicious, and he discovered that he was hungry. The broth soothed his stomach; pain meds can really tear the stomach lining up. He drained half of the glass of milk before Danny could stop him.

"Hey, you'd better slow down. I'd hate to see any of this come back up. How are you feeling?" Danny knew that Steve would answer carefully in front of Grace.

"Honestly, I'm really sore. My ribs are starting to ache again, but I don't even care. I'm just so happy to be home again. Have you eaten? Can you and Grace bring your soup up and join me? I don't think I can make it downstairs right now, and I could use the company." Steve was more awake now than he had been since the medics gave him morphine at the hospital. He didn't want his family far from him for now.

"Sure, we'll wait until you finish and you can tell me if you want more. I know you missed a few meals. Then Grace and I will get our soup and bring it up here." Danny watched Grace move carefully so Steve wouldn't spill his soup. She was sitting cross-legged beside Steve facing him. She was watching his every move as though assessing whether he was really okay. She had little frown lines between her eyebrows. Grace reached out periodically to pat his knee.

Steve put his mug down and finished his milk. "That was really good, but I think I'm full. You can take these down and get your own. Danny, can you help me up before you go down?" Steve needed to get into the bathroom. Danny had been giving Steve water every chance he got to combat the dehydrated state he found Steve in.

Grace carried the glass downstairs while Danny helped Steve into the bathroom. "I've got it from here Danno. I've been doing this by myself since I was two." Steve gave Danny the first ghost of a smile since the helo ride back to Seoul.

"Okay, so sue me for being concerned." Danny waved his hands around to punctuate his point.

Steve stopped Danny's hands and held them. He kissed Danny for the first time since he left the 5-0 headquarters. "I'm really sorry I didn't pay more attention to your concerns. We'll talk tonight when Grace is in bed."

Danny held Steve, needing the contact with him. "I've never been more afraid for you than when we realized that Jenna had been lying to us." They stood like that for another minute before Danny went downstairs to get some soup.

Steve finished his business and brushed his teeth before getting back in bed. He curled on his side so he could see Grace and Danny when they came back upstairs. He had almost dozed off before he felt the mattress shift as Grace crawled back on the bed She resumed her former position so she could watch Steve while she ate.

Danny handed her a mug of soup before sitting on the bed to eat his own soup. Grace kept up most of the conversation. Rachel had dropped her off at Ali's one afternoon so she could meet Waldo. Steve was more alert now and enjoyed Grace's animated description of the dog.

Eventually, Grace brought her book in and read a couple of chapters of her story before her eyes were drooping. She put her book aside and scooted down to hug her Daddy Steve. "I'm sorry you got hurt. Are you feeling any better?"

Steve kissed her hand and sighed. "Grace, I'm feeling a lot better, but I don't think I can tuck you in tonight. Maybe you can tuck me in."

Grace rolled out of the bed and came around to Steve's side. He was lying on his back again, waiting for Grace. She pulled the sheet up to Steve's shoulders and smoothed them down. "Good night Daddy. I love you." She gently kissed him on the cheek.

Steve smoothed her hair down, and then stroked her cheek. "Good night Grace. I love you too."

Danny was gone a few minutes to tuck Grace in bed. He had already disposed of their dishes and put the soup away while Grace read to Steve. He brought in a bottle of water and Steve's pills. "Here you go super-SEAL. I can tell when your meds are wearing off. Maybe tomorrow you can cut down the dose."

Steve took his pain pill and the antibiotic he would need for a few more days. Danny finally turned the light off and joined him in bed. Steve pulled him closer, careful not to pull pressure on his ribs.

"Danny, I will never make fun of your height again. When you lifted the flap on the back of the truck, I swear you looked ten feet tall to me. I didn't expect a rescue. I knew that I had no backup."

"Steve, I'll always be your backup. You should know that by now."

"So tell me, do we have a job to go back to? How pissed off is the governor?"

Danny thought for a moment and finally answered. "I spoke to him while the docs were patching you up. He knew we were going to bring you home. Officially, we were taking some personal days. Unofficially, he was proud that we stood with the SEALs and kicked some ass. We have the morning off, and we'll be working from here tomorrow afternoon to write up our reports."

"I think he's mellowing toward us. Even HPD hasn't complained about us in months."

Danny was finally winding down after days of anxiety. "You know, when we watched the SEAL team raid Alvaro's compound, I didn't think I had ever seen anything so heroic. I can't tell you how I felt when Gutches pulled up with the guys from SEAL Team 9. I just knew that we were going to bring you home. And if you ever go off like that again, I'm going to kick your ass." Danny kissed Steve, softly at first. Then it heated up to something more. They both knew that nothing more could happen for now.

"I've never been so proud of you and the rest of the team. Joe told me how he explained what could happen even if we made it back. He said that not one of you hesitated; Joe said he seldom saw such courage among civilians." Steve and Danny talked for a while, stopping to kiss every now and then.

They would need some time to process Jenna's betrayal and the close call with Wo Fat. Steve healed quickly under Danny's watchful eye. For the first time in his life, he actually followed doctor's orders. The team met at Steve's house and spent the afternoon filling in the gaps of the story and writing their report. The governor even stopped by to see for himself that Steve and his family were intact.

"Commander, I understand that HPD expects a slow week. I expect to see you and the team in the office on Monday, but I anticipate that you will work a normal schedule. I understand Detective Williams' parents are coming in this weekend. Have a good visit with them and have a happy Thanksgiving."

"Thank you sir. The same to you and your family." Steve stood to shake hands with the governor and walked him to the door.

Steve and Danny spent Friday making sure that everything was ready for Mom and Dad Williams. Jen and her sister, Dawn, spent the day cleaning and doing laundry for Steve and Danny. Danny did the shopping, including the list of food his mother sent him. With the 5-0 family and the SEALs, they would have a houseful for Thanksgiving. Danny knew his mother would love it.

Steve finally felt human Friday afternoon. He was off the strong pain meds, switching to an anti-inflammatory instead. He no longer slept most of the time. Steve even felt well enough to fix supper that night. Danny had been busy running errands most of the day.

They would pick up Grace tomorrow in the afternoon since Stan and Rachel's plane left at 6:00 a.m. on Sunday. Then Mom and Dad would arrive on Sunday afternoon. This was their last night alone until their ceremony on New Year's Day.

Steve wanted to fix a nice meal for Danny to show his appreciation for all his that partner had done for him. Steve helped Danny put everything away from the shopping expedition and then sent him upstairs for a soak in the tub. He knew Danny was still sore from the trip.

Steve put together a simple pasta dish with some sautéed vegetables and shrimp. He added a mixed greens salad and some garlic bread. Steve was lighting the candles on the table when Danny came downstairs.

"What's all this? I thought we'd get something delivered. It smells wonderful whatever it is." Danny came over to put his arms around Steve. Steve leaned back into the embrace, enjoying the normalcy of the moment.

"I wanted to do something nice for you. You looked after me when I was hurt. No one has done that for me since Mom died." Steve turned to return Danny's hug.

"Thank you. I feel better since the soak. I'll always be here for you." Danny helped Steve dish out the food and ate by candlelight. Steve was even able to have a little wine with the meal. When the kitchen was cleaned up, they went upstairs.

The last couple of nights, Steve had fallen asleep early and slept late. He wanted to spend some intimate time with Danny tonight. They didn't need to close the doors or put on their sleep clothes tonight. Steve lit the tea candles he had brought upstairs earlier when Danny was out.

They met in the middle of their bed. Steve was still sore, but he could manage if he was careful. "Danno, I want you to know how much I love you. I'm so happy to have you and Grace in my life. I've been alone most of my adult life. I never expected to have a family. We are going to have such a wonderful holiday this year. We'll have all the things here you used to have in New Jersey, all the things we had when I was a kid. We're going to have such a good life together. I'll be a good husband to you, I promise."

Danny was moved by Steve's words. "I know babe. I swore that I would never get married again. I never expected to find love again or to trust someone enough to let them get this close. You took me by surprise last summer when you told me that you loved me. And then I surprised myself by returning your love. Yes, we are going to have a great Thanksgiving and a very merry Christmas this year. But the New Year's ceremony will be the icing on the cake. I'll be a good husband to you, I promise."

They made love very carefully in deference to Steve's ribs. That was okay because they both wanted sweet and slow tonight. They whispered words of love and passion as the candles burned down. They held onto each other as they slept. Soon the house would be full of family. Tonight, there was only Steve and Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Steve and Danny were still curled together when the sun rose on Saturday. Although the weather stayed warm year-round, the days shortened somewhat in the fall. Steve usually woke earlier to start his morning run, but he was still in convalescent mode.

Danny was asleep, his arm slung over Steve's hip. Steve woke up slowly, still a little sluggish from his ordeal. He watched Danny sleep and was relieved to see the tension gone from Danny's body. Danny had his usual stubble; Steve thought he detected patches of white in his beard. Danny would hate that; Danny wouldn't be able to tease Steve any more about his sprinkling of white hair.

Without realizing what he was doing, Steve stroked Danny's hair, his cheek, his jaw. Then he placed a soft kiss on Danny's lips.

"Hmm, I could use a wake-up call like this every morning." Danny returned the favor, stroking his hand down Steve's hip as he kissed Steve. Danny had been surprised last night when Steve set up his seduction scene. First, Steve fixed a candlelight dinner while Danny soaked away his aches and pains. Then he lit more candles in the bedroom and seduced Danny. Danny had assumed that Steve would be out of action for a couple of weeks after the beating. He should have known that nothing could keep Steve down long.

Danny had carried a lot last week. Steve put him in charge of 5-0 in his absence. Then Danny was the catalyst in Steve's rescue. He turned to Joe White for assistance, phoned the governor for any official help, and put all of his usual fears aside to assist in Steve's rescue. In truth, he was a little angry that Steve put them all in that position but he knew that Steve had no choice.

Steve's actions last night allowed Danny to let go of any residual anger and frustration. Danny couldn't stay angry with Steve long. Danny knew that Steve had changed a lot over the last year and a half. Steve was very open with his love for Danny and Grace, and he told Danny often how much they meant to him. Steve also showed his love in many ways every day.

He often brought Danny his first cup of coffee in the morning. He supervised their overall diet to keep them healthy. He massaged Danny's shoulders after a long day of writing reports. He often recorded ball games for the teams Danny followed. He stayed up with Danny to watch the shows based in New York or New Jersey.

Danny decided that it was his turn to show his devotion to Steve. He rolled Steve gently onto his back. He kissed the cuts on Steve's face. "Do they still hurt?" He kissed the bruised jaw. "Does that still hurt?" He moved to the other cuts and bruises on Steve's body. Each time, he asked, "Does that still hurt?"

Steve wasn't feeling any pain at all now. The first few times, he was able to answer Danny, "No, it's okay now." Now, he was past the point of coherent thought. Danny was a very generous lover; he almost seemed to enjoy giving pleasure as much as getting pleasure. This was their morning alone for several weeks. Steve happily let Danny sweep him into passion.

It was late morning before they made it to the kitchen for coffee and breakfast. "What time do we pick Grace up today?" Steve was finally tracking the days okay, but he couldn't seem to remember their schedule.

"Stan and Rachel are taking her out for a special lunch today. We'll meet them at their house around three o'clock. We need to take the soup pot back. Don't forget to than Maria for the soup. And we have a gift for them to open at Christmas. It's from all of us." Danny had the next week planned like it was a military campaign. He intended to make the most of his parents' visit. It was a special gift that Steve arranged for him.

Steve nuzzled Danny's neck as he stirred the oatmeal. Danny abruptly turned the burner off and turned to face Steve. "What has gotten into you? You're all over me these days? Can't you get enough?" Danny wasn't upset with Steve. He was worried that something was going on in Steve head.

"No Danno, I will never get enough of you. I thought that I had lost you forever; I thought that you would have to tell Grace that her Daddy Steve was gone. Every time I see you, I think about the miracle that brought me home. You're my miracle Danny, and I will never get enough of you." Steve rested his forehead against Danny's.

Danny held Steve as tightly as he dared without hurting Steve. "I know, babe. You're my miracle too. Another man would have given up. You never gave up. You were my miracle when I lifted the flap on the back of that truck. I was so afraid I would find your lifeless body. Or even worse, I was afraid that we would never find you and that I would never know what happened to you. When I saw you breathing, looking at me, I swear that my heart almost stopped. We're okay, you and me. We're together, and tonight, we'll have Grace to keep with us. Tomorrow, we'll have Mom and Dad. And on Thanksgiving, we'll have the rest of our family, 5-0 and the SEALs, to share our meal."

They finally ate their oatmeal and drank their coffee on the lanai. Steve took his first swim in almost a week. It was that routine that finally help center him. He cleared his mind of his torture, watching Jenna die, praying that the end would come quickly. He gave a silent prayer of thanks for his return and for those who saved him. He prayed that Stan and Rachel would have a safe trip, and that Mom and Dad would safely arrive tomorrow.

Steve's muscles burned a little as he made his way ashore. He made sure not to stay in the water too long. Danny thought Steve looked like some sort of water god as he strode toward the house. He kept a watchful eye for any sign of Steve's discomfort, but all he saw was a man who had made peace with his demons.

"You weren't out as long as usual. Nice to see you're pacing yourself." Danny wanted Steve to know that he appreciated that Steve was trying to take care of himself.

"I just needed to swim. I'll worry about building my endurance up once I finish healing. I think I pulled my shoulder again. I might need some help washing my back. Do you mind helping?" Only Steve could make a come-on sound like an innocent request for help.

Suddenly, Danny knew that the water must have healed something in Steve. This was the old Steve back asking Danny to come out and play. "Well, I would be remiss in my duties if I let you hurt yourself again. I might have to help you with your front too. You look a little pale." Laughing, Danny finished the rest of his coffee and followed Steve into the house and up the stairs. What the hell, they wouldn't be able to do this when Grace was here.

They were both **very** clean by the time that they toweled off and dressed to pick up Grace. They had time to stop for lunch at Kamekona's shrimp truck. The big man was there and eyed Steve and Danny closely.

"Word on the street is that someone put the hurt on McGarrett and my favorite haole rode to the rescue with the cavalry."

Danny was stunned to think that anyone outside their group knew what had occurred. "Well, you know how stories get around. You can't believe everything you here."

Kamekona wouldn't let it go. If even half of what he had heard was true, the haole had saved McGarrett's life. "Maybe so, but lunch is on the house today. Good job."

Steve and Danny enjoyed their shrimp sitting in the sun on a perfect afternoon. Then they went to pick up their daughter. Steve carried the empty pot back to the kitchen and gave Maria a thank-you kiss that almost had her swooning. Stan and Rachael had a tough time saying good-bye to Grace; they had grown so much closer in the last few weeks.

"Good Mommy and Daddy Stan. I love you." Grace had tears in her eyes as they drove away from the house. Danny treated them to some shave ice on the way home. "You know Grace; you can call them whenever you want. And we've set up times when you can chat on your laptop with them. It won't be the same, but I think it will help. Nana and Poppa will be here tomorrow. You can spend your week off from school with them." Danny hated to see Grace so sad.

"I know Danno. We're going to have a great time. I'm a little sad now. I'll feel better in a little while. Are you mad?"

"Grace, I couldn't be mad at you for missing your mom and Stan. It's important that you love them too, and you should miss them. We're here to help you any way we can."

Steve lifted Grace to his lap. He had been out of it most of her brief visit on Wednesday, and he had missed most of her time last weekend. "Grace, I wasn't able to thank you very well for taking such good care of me this week. You did a great job. Is there anything I can do for you?" Steve held Grace close, rubbing her back in comfort.

"This is good Daddy. I'm starting to feel better. Can we have a game night today? Mommy and Daddy Stan got us a new game for our house. We can play it tonight.

Steve kissed the top of her head and laughed. "That sounds like a good idea, doesn't it Danno. Maybe we can get a pizza delivered later; we'll just get pepperoni on it so D-a-n-n-o won't get upset."

"Hey, Danno is sitting here and can spell, thank you very much. And just for that, I'll make sure I beat the both of you at whatever game we're playing. It's not nice to gang up on your poor old dad." Danny protested, but it was all in fun. This was a game they played well and often.

"Grace, I'm sure we can manage to hold our own." Steve loosened his hold on Grace but kept her on his lap. He had missed her so much. Grace instinctively knew that he needed her close. She always knew when he dads needed her.

"Maybe I'll beat both of you. I'm not such a little girl any more. I'm in fourth grade now. I can spell big words now. Some of the girls in my class are wearing training bras now. Maybe Nana can take me shopping for one while she's here." Grace was not above a little teasing too. She knew exactly where to take her shots.

The look on Danny's face was amazing. She wished she could have watched Daddy Steve's face too. It was too much; she started giggling. Steve shifted her so he could see her face. "You did that on purpose. It's not nice to give your dads a heart attack like that." Steve tickled her in revenge. He stopped when she started to squirm; he was always careful with Grace.

Grace jumped down to hug Danny. "I'm sorry Danno. I couldn't help it. You should see the look on your face."

Steve and Danny took turns threatening her with all kinds of revenge. Grace cajoled her dads with promises to behave and eat all her vegetables, which she did anyway.

It's amazing how this silly family time eased the ache in Steve. He had no time to look back. There was only now and his amazing Danny and Grace. They had their game night and pizza. They had story time, and later, Steve and Danny quietly made love. It was a perfect day, and tomorrow promised to be even better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Danny was the first to wake up on Sunday. Mom and Dad were coming today and he was very excited. He spent a week in New Jersey in July with Steve and Grace revisiting his favorite haunts with his family. This week Steve and Danny would share some of their favorite places with Mom and Dad.

Danny stilled ranted about pineapple on pizza and sand in places it shouldn't be, but he had come to love Hawaii. He knew that a certain Navy SEAL had a lot to do with that. Danny lived in a beautiful home on a private beach with his very hunky fiancé and his daughter. He loved sitting on the lanai or on the beach watching the sun set. He loved watching Steve stride out of the water. He loved watching Grace build a sand castle and play in the surf. He loved waking up to Steve every morning and going to bed with him every night. He loved his work with 5-0 and the team members who were part of his family, even Lori.

Danny looked over at the alarm clock on Steve's side of the bed. It was only 7:30, at least an hour before Grace woke up. Steve was sprawled on his belly, one arm hanging over the side. His hair was sticking up on the side that was visible. Danny was deciding if he should wake Steve up for little morning pleasure when Steve spoke.

"What are you thinking about so early in the morning? It's Sunday, a day of rest."

"Okay, fine. I was thinking that maybe I should do this before Grace wakes up." Danny slipped his hand under Steve's shirt and ran his fingers up and down Steve's back. "Or maybe this." The next trip down Steve's back, he slipped his hand under Steve's sleep pants and boxer briefs. When Steve rolled to his back, Danny's hand made another trip up Steve's chest, then down under the boxer briefs again. "But if you're not interested, I can live with that."

Steve rolled again, this time pinning Danny to the mattress. "Nobody likes a smart-ass Danny. I didn't catch that last one. Could you repeat it for me?" Steve loved waking up with Danny especially on the weekends. There was time to cuddle or go on some morning maneuvers.

"Let me see, where was I when I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yeah, I think that I was doing this." Danny continued to move his hands everywhere he could reach being careful not to hit the tender spots.

Steve had his own moves. He kissed Danny, savoring the taste that was unique to Danny. This was familiar to them: kissing, touching, tasting. They were careful not to leave marks where anyone outside the bedroom would see. Some things were meant to be private. They knew that Grace would be awake soon, so this would not be a morning to take their time. But there was enough time to give and take their pleasure.

They had just come out of the bathroom and re-dressed when they heard Grace in the hall bathroom. Steve and Danny quickly slipped back under the sheet and waited for Grace to make her entrance. Sure enough, a couple of minutes later Grace tapped on the door and came in.

Danno lifted his head and called to Grace. "Come on in Monkey, we've been waiting for you to wake up and join us."

Steve shifted the sheet down to make it easier for Grace to join them. Grace ran into the room and crawled up the bed. She slipped her feet under sheet just as Steve rolled to his side to greet her. "Good morning Grace. It seems like forever since we did this. Did you sleep well?"

Grace wriggled until she was comfortable and pulled the sheet up. Danny was on his side so she could see both dads. She was the middle of a dad sandwich. "I was just here last weekend Daddy Steve. Yes, I slept well; I always sleep well when I'm here. Are Nana and Poppa coming today? What time do we leave for the airport?" Grace was excited to have her grandparents here. This was their first time to visit her here. She couldn't wait to show them her room.

Steve looked to Danny for the schedule today. The doctor warned him that he had a mild concussion and could experience some confusion. It was getting better, but it frustrated him nonetheless.

Danny could see that Steve had once again forgotten the time. He reached over and stroked Steve's cheek. "It's okay babe. The doctor said this could happen. Nana and Poppa come in at 1:30 this afternoon, so we should probably leave here around a quarter 'til one. That will give us time to park and make our way to baggage claim. We're taking the Marquis so we can all fit in one car. Daddy Steve has assured me that it will make the trip to the airport and back without any problem."

"What will we do first when we get home? Can they go swimming with me? Are we going out to eat or are we eating here? Is Nana cooking?" Grace was wound up tight as a spring.

"Slow down Grace. Boy, the apple didn't fall far from the tree with this one." Steve's eyes were dancing with humor as he tousled Grace's hair. "I imagine that Nana and Poppa will be tired when they get here. They had to leave very early this morning to catch their plane. It will be early evening their time when they get here. Danno and I are going to grill some steaks out for supper, but it will be a late lunch for us. We can go swimming, but it will probably be just you and me. Nana will probably do most of the cooking this week, but we will help whenever we can and clean up the kitchen when she's done. Any other questions?"

"Are we having a lot of people here for Thanksgiving?" Grace was starting to run down.

"Yes, there will be a lot of people here. Do you remember my sister, Mary? She's coming to town but she'll be staying with a friend. The two of them are coming over. Chin and his fiancé, Malia, are coming over. Kono is bringing Charlie Fong, one of lab techs. Max and Lori are coming too. My friend, Joe is coming over. Three of the men from SEAL Team 9 and their CO are coming; one man had a wife and a baby boy. That makes twenty of us. Is that enough people for you?"

Grace gave both of her dads a kiss. "It's going to be the best Thanksgiving ever."

Danny hugged Grace. "Yes Monkey, it's going to be the best ever. Are you ready to get up and have some breakfast? I'm getting hungry. Are you hungry super-SEAL?"

Steve was feeling a little hollow after his workout with Danny. "I am definitely hungry. I'll make the bacon if you'll get the pancake batter ready. I found a new recipe that calls for pecans and coconut. We have some in the pantry. Do you want to give it a try?"

"Sound good to me. As long as I don't have to add pineapple, we can try it." Steve and Danny gave Grace a final hug and rolled out of bed. The happy family made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. In no time, the coffee was brewing and the bacon sizzling on the griddle. Steve had pulled the recipe out for Danny and helped find the ingredients in the pantry.

Grace was in charge of setting the table. Everyone helped in the kitchen whenever possible. They worked together and played together. Grace watched Danno and Daddy Steve joke with each other. It was much better at her mom's house lately; she thought they were becoming a better family there. But there was something special here. Grace never had any doubts that Danno loved Daddy Steve, or that Daddy Steve loved Danno. She could see in their eyes and the way they worked together. It was a happy place and she was so happy to be here with them.

"Grace, do you want milk or juice?" Steve's voice was muffled by the open door of the fridge.

"Can I have a small glass of each? Do you have any pineapple juice?"

"Yes ma'am to both questions. Danno, what kind of juice do you want?"

Danny was flipping the pancakes like a master chef. "Pineapple is good for me. Pancakes coming up. Do you want to start on these while they're hot, Grace?"

Steve set the glasses on the table and poured milk and juice. He added butter and syrup for the pancakes, and set the plate of bacon on a trivet. In only a few more minutes, they were all sitting at the table.

"Danny, the pancakes are amazing. We'll have to mark this recipe with a thumbs up." Some of their recipes hadn't turned out as well; those were marked with a giant 'X'. "We should get the extra leaf out for the table when we clean up. We'll need the extra space with five of us at the table. The table on the lanai should be big enough for us if we want to eat outside. Maybe we can do that this afternoon."

Danny gave it some thought. The weather was still mild in Jersey, but he thought Mom and Dad would enjoy eating outside in the warm Oahu sun. "I think they'd like that. Mom and Dad always like to eat outside during the summer. It will be a treat to do that in November."

They discussed a project Grace had due next week when she went back to school. Steve loved science, and he had to be careful not to be too helpful on Grace's school work. He had talked Grace through the volcano project and was proud when she brought home an 'A'. Even better, he had enjoyed finishing a bigger, more potent volcano of his own.

They had rolled it out to the driveway well away from the house. The volcano exploded with a huge spurt of 'lava', and Grace and Steve spent the afternoon washing Danny's Camaro. Danny pretended to be mad, but he just couldn't muster anything more than delight. Steve had regressed to about ten years old that afternoon. It was another glimpse of what Steve must have been like as a boy.

There were still a couple of hours to spare before they had to leave for the airport by the time the kitchen was cleaned up. Steve talked Danny into going to the fresh market area in an older part of town. They bought fresh flowers for the table and the guest room. Steve picked out more fresh fruit while Danny scouted for other produce. Grace enjoyed looking at some of the exotic fruits. Sometimes she talked Daddy Steve into taking home a new fruit. They would pull out the cookbook and turn to the back section to see how to slice and serve the fruit. Today they stuck to familiar foods.

Steve deliberately took the scenic route home. He knew they were all anxious to see Mom and Dad. Danny kept checking the time, and Grace practically jumped around the market. He knew they would get antsy sitting around the house. By the time that Steve finally got them home, it was almost 12:30. They just had time to put the produce away and wash up a little before leaving for the airport.

Steve switched his laptop on to verify that the flight was on time. The flight had left a little late from the States, but the plane had made up time over the Pacific. It would take about 20 minutes for the plane to taxi to the gate and for the passenger to unload and get to baggage claim. Steve checked his watch and announced it was time to go.

Steve held his breath as he started the Marquis. They made it to the airport in record time, but it took a while to find a parking spot. Steve, Danny, and Grace walked into the baggage claim area just as the overhead screen flashed that the flight had landed. Steve purchased two beautiful leis for Mom and Dad while they waited.

It seemed like an eternity before the next group of passengers came streaming in. One teen wore a Yankees t-shirt; another man wore a New York Jets ball cap. "It looks like these guys came in from the New York-New Jersey area." Danny was pacing the area bristling with impatience. Finally, he saw two familiar figures walk down the corridor.

"Mom, Dad, over here." Danny was waving frantically, a purely unnecessary move. Danny's parents spotted Steve and were heading toward their family. Danny met them halfway with big hugs for both of his parents. Grace was next, hugging her grandparents with a huge grin on her face. Steve finally greeted his 'adopted' parents with an 'Aloha', putting lei around each. He hugged Mom first. "I'm so happy to have you with us, Mom. I missed you." Then he hugged Dad. "Thank you for being here. It means so much to all of us."

Mom and Dad were stunned by the balmy weather. Mom shrugged her sweater off and Dad took peeled his jacket off on the way to the car. Dad whistled his appreciation at the vintage car. "Is this yours? We had one like this when Danny was just a baby. I loved that car."

Steve preened at Dad's words. "My dad had planned that we would fix one up when I was a little older. My mom was killed before we got the chance. I found this one in the garage when I came home for the funeral. I had some help fixing this one from a very nice gentleman who owned a junkyard. We met on a case. 5-0 was able to clear his son's name. I pulled some strings so he could stay here and raise his grandson. He found some parts for me and helped me install them."

Dad rode shotgun while Danny rode in the back with Grace and Mom. It took a while to get out of the airport; it was a busy travel weekend. Grace was definitely hyper now. She kept a steady stream of conversation going. She talked about Ali and Waldo. She talked about school and her classes. She talked about the places Rachel and Stan were going to visit.

Steve pulled into the driveway just as Grace ran out of steam. He got out of the car and opened the back door for Mom. "Mom, Dad, welcome to our home. Please consider this your home while you're here." He helped Danny unload the trunk and carried a couple of bags to the front door. In seconds the door was open and the alarm de-activated.

Mom and Dad walked into the living room. Mom sucked her breath in when she saw the ocean through the back door. "Oh Steve, your backyard is right on the beach. I know you talked about it, but I didn't think it would be so close. It's lovely. You must love living here."

"Yes ma'am, I do. That's where we want to hold our ceremony on New Year's Day. Your room is up here. It was my room when I was younger, but I made it into a guest room before Danny and Grace moved in." Steve led everyone upstairs and into the guest room.

Mom walked around the room, stopping to admire the view out the window. She sniffed the fresh flowers on the dresser and sighed. "I can't believe we're here. It's a beautiful room. Thank you for bringing us over to share the holiday with you."

Steve blushed a Mom's words. If anything, he should be thanking them. This would be his first holiday with family in almost twenty years. "You're entirely welcome. Why don't we clear out of here and let you get settled in. I'm sure you must be hungry. Danny and I can start supper for you. Would you like to eat out on the lanai?"

Ed walked over and kissed Clara on the cheek. "Hear that? We're in Hawaii, and we're eating on the lanai. Wait until I tell the guys about this when we get home. It's perfect Steve." Danny gave his parents one last hug and went downstairs to help Steve with supper. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so complete. He had his parents here, and he had Steve and Grace. This was one of those perfect Kodak moments they would look back on in years to come.

He had eight more days with his parents. Then there would be another twenty-seven days until Christmas, and eight more days after that when he and Steve would be legally bound to each other. Danny had a calendar at work in the bottom of his desk drawer where he was marking the days off. He knew the days would fly until then, but for today he wanted to suspend time. Danny had both of his families together. It truly doesn't get any better than this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Supper on the lanai was an animated affair. Steve did an exceptional job manning the grill. They had a crisp green salad and grilled veggies. Cocoa puffs were an exceptional finish to the meal. Mom and Dad got their second wind sitting out in the fresh air watching the waves roll on the shore. Mom wanted to help clean up, but Steve and Danny insisted that for her first day, she should just relax and enjoy the view.

Later, Steve and Grace went in for a swim. Danny and his parents walked along the beach enjoying the feel of the waves on their feet. Finally, Mom asked the question that had plagued her since Steve walked out of the house in just his board shorts.

"How did Steve get those horrible bruises? It looks like he's been beaten."

Danny sighed, wondering how much he could tell his parents. "Steve made a visit to North Korea to help a friend, and she betrayed him. The man who killed Steve's parents beat and tortured him."

Mom went pale and started trembling. "How did he escape? Was he badly hurt?"

"Our team went in with some Navy SEALs who owed Steve a favor. We found him and brought him home. He's healing physically quickly, but it was a really bad experience. He didn't think that he would make it out alive. I'm only telling you this in case he seems a little emotional while you're here. It's a big help to have family here."

Now Dad was stunned. He knew that Danny showed bravery every day as a cop; this was way beyond the normal call of duty. "You went to North Korea with a SEAL team to bring Steve home?"

"Dad, I couldn't leave him there alone. Chin, Kono, Lori, and I had to at least try to help him. We were relieved when the SEALs showed up just as we were leaving. You'll meet them on Thursday; they're coming for dinner. They have no family here and we wanted to give them a family Thanksgiving."

They watched Steve and Grace play tag in the water. Steve would chase after Grace and let her slip out his grasp. Then, Grace would chase after Steve and he would accidentally fall so she could catch him. Finally, Mom spoke again. "He looks like he's doing okay."

"Yeah, Grace always helps ground him. He's a little better every day. We'll go into the office tomorrow and finish filing our reports. I think it will help when the last of the paperwork is complete. We're taking a couple of half-day vacation days on Tuesday and Wednesday to show you around a little and help prep for Thursday. And I'm sure a few days of mothering will help him shake off the rest of it."

Mom smiled at that. "I'll be sure to give him a little extra attention then. He's really good for you and Grace. I knew that even before we met him this summer. It's different seeing you both here. I loved watching you in the kitchen together. I don't think I ever saw you and Rachel work so well like that."

"Mom, Rachel and I were never a team like this. I was always conflicted about my job versus home. She never understood that I really was doing the best I could. I don't have that with Steve. We both work really hard to balance everything, and Emelina really helps out a lot. She is Chin's cousin, so she knows what to expect from the job. Emelina is coming over tomorrow to show you the shops. You said that you wanted to pick out some of the food yourself for Thursday. Her daughter, Ali, is one of Grace's best friends."

Dad was impressed that Danny had made such a good life for himself and Grace. "It sounds like everything has worked out well for you. Mom and I were really worried about you right after the divorce, and even more so when you moved here. Even after what you went through last week, I've never seen you look so relaxed and happy."

"I am happy Dad. I never thought that I would say that again. I have Steve to thank for everything. It's hard to believe that he's the same person I met last year. He was so closed off after years of being alone."

Mom laughed at the notion. "Well, he's certainly not like that anymore. I saw the two of you hugging in the kitchen when you thought no one was watching. He had such a look of love on his face. It matched the one I saw on your face, Danny. And look at him with Grace."

Steve had Grace slung over his shoulder and was walking toward the house. Grace squirmed and giggled with each step. Steve put Grace down and turned the hose on to wash away some of the sand they carried with them. Grace squealed when the cold water hit her legs. She grabbed the hose from Steve and returned the favor.

Danny shook his head and laughed. "No, that is definitely not same man I met last year. Well, maybe it is. I think this Steve was trying to break out of his shell even then. Did I tell you that he paid for Grace and me to stay at a resort for the weekend that first week? She got to swim with the dolphins and everything. She talked about it for weeks."

"I remember you telling us about that. That was Steve? I thought for sure you two were going to slug it out."

"I guess we did slug it out. I would rant about something, and he would just shrug it off. He never seemed to mind when I yelled at him. After a while, I figured out that he was baiting me on purpose. Even now, he'll say something totally outrageous just to wind me up. Do you know what your precious granddaughter told us yesterday afternoon? She said that some of her friends were already wearing training bras and maybe she would ask you to take her shopping for one this week. I'm pretty sure the look on my face matched the one on Steve's. She gets that from Steve, I just know it." Danny laughed now at the memory, but he was pretty horrified about it yesterday.

Mom and Dad thought the whole thing was pretty funny. When Dad could finally speak, he told Danny, "No son, that's exactly the kind of thing you used to do to your sisters. It is pretty funny, you have to admit."

"Actually, she was crying a little when we left Stan and Rachel's house yesterday. She's never been away from her mother this long. I was relieved to see her smiling again."

Mom asked another question she had been hesitant to bring up. "How are things between Rachel and Stan? Last summer, you said that things were pretty rocky between them."

Danny thought about how distressed Rachel had been when she first returned from New Jersey and how radiant she looked yesterday. "They are doing much better. We had dinner at their house the night we told Grace about their trip. Steve and I ended up fixing most of the meal; you know how Rachel gets flustered in the kitchen. I think it must have struck a chord with Stan. We had them over here for dinner a few weeks later, and Stan had a chance to see how we worked and played as a family."

"Rachel told me later that Stan really changed after that night. Stan started helping with the dishes after supper, and more importantly, he even changed with Grace. You noticed that she calls him 'Daddy Stan' now. She talked to me about it, and at first I had a problem with it. Steve finally pointed out that it was best for Grace to have all of us loving her the way we do, even Stan. Six months ago, I would have predicted that they wouldn't make it. Now, I think that Rachel and Stan are becoming a happy family."

"That's good to hear, Danny. Grace seems to be thriving with whatever the four of you are doing." Dad had worried that Grace would be caught in the middle again if Rachel's second marriage disintegrated.

"Yes, she is. She's making all A's on her report card; the teachers love her. She seems to absorb all the love and give it right back to us. You should have seen her tucking Steve in bed last Wednesday. That was the day that we got back from North Korea. Steve was drugged to the gills on Vicodin; I had to help him to the bathroom because he was so stiff and sore. He told Grace that he wouldn't be able to tuck her in and asked if she would tuck him in. She pulled the covers up and smoothed them out. Then she kissed him and told him that she loved him. I wished that I had a movie camera. She was so serious and sweet with him."

Mom stopped walking and hugged Danny. "Oh Danny, that's exactly the kind of family life we've always wanted for you. I'm so happy we got to visit you this week. Things will be crazy when we all come in next month for your ceremony. There will be no chance for us to talk like this. Now this old lady is getting a little tired. I know it's too early for us to go to bed. We'd be up a three in the morning if we turned in now. But I'd like to go back to the house and put up my feet."

Dad seconded the motion. "Is it too late for us to watch the football game? Do you even get to follow the New York teams over here?"

"Dad, Steve has the mega-package on his satellite dish network. He sets up his system to DVR all the games. We can go in and watch the game now if you're ready. I think we have a beer with your name on it. Steve and Grace are probably finished with their showers and waiting for us to come in."

Sure enough, Steve and Grace were scouting out some cold drinks in the kitchen. Grace had her hair neatly braided, courtesy of her Daddy Steve. Steve was making popcorn in the microwave and dancing a jitterbug with Grace to pass the time. They stopped when Danny walked in with Mom and Dad.

"Hey, Grace and I were getting ready to send a search party out for you guys. I've got the football game queued up. The Giants are playing the Eagles. Eli is having a good year. Dad, can I get you a beer? Mom, what would you like to drink?"

Dad accepted his beer. Mom surprised him by taking a beer too. "Steve, I enjoy a cold one as much as the next Williams. Don't look so surprised."

They passed the evening watching the football game. At half time, they adjourned to the kitchen for a simple supper. Danny had discovered a wonderful deli that carried some of the East Coast meats. They had a choice of pastrami or corned beef sandwiches with spicy mustard and Swiss cheese. Danny brought out some kosher dill pickles and potato salad to go with the sandwiches.

They ate their meal in the living room just as the third quarter started. It was a close game, but the Giants lost. Mom and Dad turned in for the night after Grace went to bed. They wished her a good night and watched in fascination as Steve and Danny tucked Grace in. Steve picked Grace up and hugged her close. "I really had a good time playing with you today. We're going to have such a good time while you're here. I love you Grace, always and forever." Steve kissed her on the cheek and tucked her into bed.

Grace patted Steve on the cheek. "I had a good time too. I love you Daddy."

Then Danny sat on the bed next to Grace. "You need to keep an eye on Nana and Poppa for us tomorrow while we're at work. I so happy you're staying here full-time for a while. I miss you so much when you're not here. Danno loves you." Danny leaned down to give his precious Grace a goodnight hug and kiss.

"I love you too Danno. Don't worry, I won't let Nana and Poppa get in too much trouble." Grace gave Danny once last hug and closed her eyes. Grace had played hard and was asleep in minutes.

Steve and Danny went downstairs to clean up after wishing Mom and Dad a good night.

Clara was still moved by the scene in Grace's room. "Dear, did you see how they tucked Grace in? It's hard to reconcile those two sweet men with the story Danny told us today. Steve is a Navy SEAL. They are the toughest of the tough. The man we just saw is one big softie for our granddaughter. Our daughters married very well, but I never saw either of their husbands talk to their children that way. Grace is a very lucky little girl. And we're all lucky to have Steve in our family. I know he'll take good care of our Danny and Grace."

Ed had to agree. "I know sweetheart. I admit that I still had my doubts about Steve even after their visit last summer. I didn't say anything because Danny was so happy. I don't have any doubts after today. Steve is obviously devoted to Danny and Grace. Now I'm falling asleep on my feet. That bed looks mighty inviting. I say we get some sleep."

Steve and Danny came upstairs as soon as they finished packing their lunches for Monday. Steve knew that Danny was reluctant about making love with his parents in the next room. He estimated that it wouldn't take more than a day or two for Danny to get past it. That was how long Danny held out in Jersey last summer. Danny took his shower as Steve pulled the comforter down and changed into his sleep pants. Steve turned the lamp off as they both settled in the middle of the bed.

"I had a really good day Danny. Thanks for sharing your family with me. I think I'm ready to go in tomorrow. I wasn't sure how I would feel going back to 5-0. Sometimes it's hard to get back to normal after a mission goes sour like this one did. You and Grace helped me get back." Steve was curled into Danny breathing in his clean scent.

"I had a really good day too, Steve. Mom and Dad are so happy to be here. They've always wanted to visit Hawaii, but the prices were a little too steep for them. You did a good thing bringing them here." Danny kissed Steve, keeping it chaste in deference to his parents' presence next door.

"It was my pleasure Danno. I guess that I'm still not 100% yet; I can't keep my eyes open." Steve yawned as he struggled to stay awake for a little longer.

"That's okay. Even super-SEALs need their beauty sleep. Get some sleep." Danny raked his fingers through Steve's hair until felt the tension leave Steve's body. "I love you Steve" were Danny's last words before he too succumbed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Steve woke on Monday a little later than usual. He knew that he couldn't resume running until his ribs healed more, probably next week. There was a time not so long ago that Steve would have ignored doctor's orders and pushed through the pain. Steve wouldn't do that again. He knew that it wasn't fair to Danny, to Grace, or to his 5-0 family.

Steve settled for another brief swim. His muscles stiffened if he didn't exercise every day. Steve found a dry pair of board shorts and went to the kitchen. He was a little surprised to see Mom and Dad drinking coffee at the kitchen table. He kissed Mom on the cheek and poured his cup of coffee. "Good morning. I'm surprised to see you up so early. You had a long day yesterday. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes dear, we had a wonderful night's sleep. It's so peaceful here by the water. I didn't miss the city noise at all. Can I fix you some breakfast?" Mom intended to spoil her family this week.

"Not now, thank you. I'm going for a short swim. Did you find everything you need?"

Dad spoke up, "We're fine here. Go on and have your swim. How far is a short swim, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, ordinarily I would run for five miles and swim for another five. My ribs won't tolerate either for now. I'll probably swim two or three miles this morning."

Dad sputtered, "Two or three miles is a short swim? You're a better man than I am."

"No sir. You raised one of the finest men I've ever met. I hope to be like you when I grow up." Steve drained his coffee and when for his swim. As usual, he reviewed recent events as he sliced through the water. Steve knew that he was doing better than expected. After his initial euphoria at being rescued, Steve was hit with a mild depression. Even that would have been worse without Danny and Grace.

It was normal for him to be down after a mission. People had died although none of his team. It usually took Steve several days or even weeks to shake off the ennui. But Steve was feeling pretty light this morning. He had been able to let go knowing Danny would be there to catch him. Then sweet little Grace had watched over him. And now he had Mom and Dad to fuss over him. Never had Steve felt so loved and cared for. He was a lucky man, and he would not miss one minute of happiness by being stupid.

Danny and Grace were downstairs in the kitchen when Steve came in from his swim. Without thinking, he kissed Danny and then Grace. Then he remembered that they had an audience. Steve and Danny had been very careful about PDA's, even in front of family. Although the family had been supportive of their relationship, it was still a little different to some to see two men (or two women) kiss. Steve and Danny were shy about showing their affection in front of others.

Steve stiffened when he realized what he had done. He looked over to apologize to Danny's parents, but Mom would have none of it. "Oh please, Steve. We can see how it is between you and Danny. Please don't feel like you have to hide that away."

Steve gave Mom a hug, careful not to get her wet. "Mom, you and Dad are the best. I'll be down in a few. I just need to wash the salt water off."

Mom was dishing up oatmeal when Steve came back downstairs. There was a bowl of fresh fruit on the table and a fresh cup of coffee waiting for Steve. Danny was giving a rundown of the schedule for the day. Mom wanted to make lasagna for supper tonight. She also wanted to pick out the turkey and other special items needed for Thursday. Emelina and Ali were due over at nine o'clock to take Mom and Dad to the best shops. Danny knew that his mom would love shopping in the local markets.

Steve gave Mom a brief tour of the kitchen. Mom was impressed with the layout and organization of the work space. "Steve laid out the design. I think the contractor was a little afraid of him. Do you remember how hard it was to get those guys to show up when you had your kitchen done? Not with this crew. They were here every single day, and they even finished two days early." Danny had been very impressed at how smoothly the whole renovation had gone.

Danny pulled an envelope out before they left the house. "Mom, use this for whatever you need to buy." Mom started to object but Danny cut her off. "Please Mom, it means a lot to us to have you here. You're cooking for us, but let us take care of the groceries. Here's a key to the house, and Steve already showed Dad how to work the alarm."

Steve and Danny had a tough time leaving the house. Grace promised to keep her grandparents out of trouble. Mom had to remind them to take their lunches. They were a little late getting to the Palace. Chin, Kono, and Lori were in the break room, getting their morning coffee. Steve ducked his head in the door. "Meeting in my office in ten minutes." Steve went into his office and closed the door.

Chin looked at Danny. "What was that all about?"

Danny shrugged, not sure how much he should say. "I'm not sure that I know. He's not fully recovered from the beating yet. His ribs will be sore for at least another week. He is tracking his days okay, but I had to remind him what time my parents were coming in at least three or four times this weekend. I suggest we give the man a chance to tell us what's on his mind."

Steve opened the door exactly ten minutes later to admit his 5-0 team. He motioned them to sit before standing in front of his desk. "First, I want to tell you how proud I am of your performance last week. I never expected you to come for me. I will never be able to express my gratitude to all of you. I will stand with you any time, any place."

"I should have listened to Danny's warning before I followed Jenna to North Korea. I forgot the #1 Rule: never go in without back-up." Steve smiled at Danny when he spoke the last part. "I put us all in danger. I'm on desk duty until the doctor and I feel it's safe for me to go back into the field."

"Next, it's a short week for us. Barring a terrorist attack on the mall or Target, we have a four-day weekend coming up. We'll spend today finishing up our reports. I was still pretty hazy on some of the details last week. I think I've finally got them straight. Maybe if we sit down together, we can get a more accurate timeline of events."

"Lastly, I want to talk about Jenna Kaye's involvement. Lori, you weren't here earlier this year when Jenna saved Danny's life. He had been exposed to Sarin gas. Jenna was the one to identify the toxin so the doctors knew how to treat Danny. She also worked with the team after I was locked up for Jameson's murder."

"Having said all that, it hurts to admit that she betrayed me. She was willing to trade me for her fiancé. In the end, she did what she could to atone for her betrayal. Danny tells me that Jenna called with our location before Wo Fat's men could stop her. She must have dug the pin she gave me out of Josh's knee. That was how I got out of shackles in the bunker. I was captured again, but Jenna did try to help me. That was when Wo Fat shot her."

"Jenna had no family, so there's no one to even notify. I guess Josh was all she had. I can't tell you how to feel about this. I know that I'm alternating between anger and sadness. She wasn't evil, not the way Wo Fat is. But betrayal is hard to excuse."

"On top of that, you basically went into a combat situation, with SEAL Team 9 no less. We've all killed in the line of duty, but combat is something a little different. I always have a tough time when I come back from a mission like this. If you need to talk, know that my door is always open. And you all know where I live. You can call me any time, day or night, and I will be there for you."

"If you feel you need to talk to a professional, I know someone who has clearance you can trust. There's no shame in that. I've needed to do that on occasion. That's all I have. Does anyone want to add to what I've said?"

Steve waited for his team's response. Chin stood first. "Speaking for myself, I had no problem taking those bastards down. Even more so after I saw what they had done to you."

Lori stood next. "Sometimes, that's what you have to do to take care of family."

Kono took her turn. "I'm just sorry I missed most of the action. I was in the mood to kick some ass."

Danny finally stood and said the rest, what all of them wanted to say. "What can we say? We're your backup, even when you forget to call us. There would be no 5-0 without you. Now, I move that we finish those reports. I personally want to put this behind us. Mom is shopping for Thanksgiving even as we speak, and nothing is going to stand in the way of my personal enjoyment of the holiday."

Everyone seconded Danny's motion. They spent the next two hours filling in the timeline. Steve had wheeled a big whiteboard in to record all the events. As everyone added to the narrative, little details came out that were best forgotten. It was cathartic to lay it all out like that. After lunch, the team sprawled out in Steve's office to finish their separate account of the events.

When the last report was submitted, Lori stepped to the board to erase everything. They all heaved a sigh of relief. They would never forget what had transpired, but at least they had a little distance from it. Steve spoke to the governor to inform him that the paperwork was complete.

"How are you feeling, Commander?" The governor's one regret was that he couldn't brag to the other governor's about his team's accomplishment.

"I'll need another week or so before I'll be cleared for field work, but at least I can remember what day it is. I appreciate your forbearance in this matter. I realize that this was outside 5-0's charter, but Agent Kaye had assisted our team in other cases." Steve was still unsure of the governor and his motives.

"Commander, I understand loyalty. I'm just sorry it was misplaced in this instance. I believe you and your team have several hours of comp time on the books. Feel free to take them this week if you wish. I know how to reach you if something comes up. When will you see the doctor to be cleared for unrestricted duty?"

"My appointment is first thing next Monday morning. I'll inform my team about the time off. We appreciate it. We'd like to wish you and Mrs. Denning a Happy Thanksgiving." It was just mid-afternoon, and the governor had dismissed them for the rest of the week.

Steve made a quick phone call home and then stepped out the bullpen area where Danny, Chin, Kono, and Lori were discussing their favorite Thanksgiving side dishes. "Everyone, the governor has given us permission to take our comp time for the rest of the week. I just spoke to Danny's mom. She's making a huge pan of her famous lasagna and has assured me that she could feed a small army. You're all invited to our home for dinner. Mom and Dad can't wait to meet you."

Chin, Kono, and Lori happily accepted the invitation to dinner. Even newcomer Lori had heard about Clara's lasagna. They had all struggled at some time over the weekend with the aftermath of week's event. Lori was affected more than the others; she had no one to turn to when she was distressed. An evening of good food and fellowship was just what she needed.

Danny and Steve came home to the enticing aromas of Italian sausage, garlic, sauce, and spices. They greeted the family and went up to change into casual clothes. Steve helped wash dishes and Grace dried while Danny and his Dad added additional leaves to the dining room table. Then Steve pulled down his mother's best dishes.

"We seldom used these when we all lived at home. Mom was always afraid that the dishes would get broken. I think we should use the good dishes while we can." Steve ran his fingers around the silver edge of a dinner plate.

Mom came over to hug Steve. "That's a lovely sentiment. I think your mom would approve."

Steve smiled and kissed Mom on the cheek. "I know she would. She wanted a family for me. She would have loved all of you."

Chin, Kono, and Lori arrived a little after 4 o'clock. Danny made introductions all around. His parents insisted that everyone call them Clara and Ed. They sat on the lanai drinking wine or beer. It was therapeutic for the 5-0 team to sit there chatting about the weather and the local markets.

Danny had not exaggerated how amazing Mom's lasagna is. They also had salad and garlic bread, but everyone zeroed in on the lasagna. Mom was blushing with the attention. Chin and Kono talked about some of their family dishes. Lori's mom was Hungarian and made the best chicken paprikas. Everyone helped to clear the dishes except for Mom.

Chin escorted her back to the lanai. "Clara, that was the best meal I've had in weeks. You must have spent most of the day in the kitchen. You sit here while we clean up. Can I bring you more wine?"

"No thank you, Chin, although I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea. Danny knows how I like it." Mom had to admit that her feet were a little sore, but she had enjoyed watching her family's friends unwind over the meal.

A few minutes later, Lori brought Mom her cup of tea. "We're almost finished in there. Steve wanted to know if you wanted us to serve dessert now."

Mom had watched Lori with interest. She knew that Lori was the newcomer to the group, one appointed by the governor to make sure that 5-0 followed proper procedure. Steve had gone out of his way tonight to include Lori in all their discussions. Danny told her earlier that Lori had blown up a bridge with an RPG in North Korea. "Thank you dear, please tell Steve that would be perfect. Danny told me that you've only been with the team since the summer. I can tell you that Danny and Steve speak quite highly of you."

Lori was surprised at Mom's words. She knew that she was accepted as part of the team and the family. There were still times when she felt like an outsider. "They told you that?"

"Yes Lori. They told me that you really add to the team, and that they enjoy working with you. I know it must be hard to join a group that's so close."

"Yes ma'am. I really like the work, and the team is so sharp. Steve is an amazing leader, and Danny is a perfect complement to Steve's style. Chin is a great trainer, and Kono has helped me find a place on a team filled with so much testosterone."

Mom smiled at the last comment. "Yes, they are a very studly group of men." Lori's eyes widened. Mom continued, "Hey, I may be 60, but I can appreciate a good-looking group of men." They both laughed now.

Steve and Danny served dessert: homemade apple dumplings with caramel sauce. Even though the dinner was Italian, dessert was pure Southern. Danny explained that Mom's sister moved to the South as a young bride, and whenever his aunt visited, she brought a new stack of southern recipes. Steve told the group about Danny's biscuits and sausage gravy; even Mom was amazed that Danny knew how to make them.

"Mom, I thought that I had died and gone to heaven. Our local equivalent is moco loco: hamburger over rice with fried eggs topped with brown gravy. I was sure it couldn't be nearly as good as that. I was so wrong." Steve's mouth watered at the memory.

Kono had an inspired idea. "Hey Boss, I think that you need to schedule a breakfast meeting at your house. Danny cooks and we clean up."

Chin, Kono, and Lori left shortly after dessert. They were well-fed and very relaxed. Just as family had grounded Steve, it had grounded the rest of his team.

Grace was tired from her long day of babysitting her grandparents, as she told Ali that morning. Each of the 5-0 team paid special attention to her at some point in the afternoon, and she was very contented when Steve and Danny tucked her in that night.

Danny finally got a chance to tell Mom and Dad that they had the rest of the week off. Steve told them that he was able to borrow his friend's tour helicopter in the morning to show them some of the inaccessible parts of the island.

"Son, I have to say how impressed I am with your friends. I can see why you call them family, and why you would all risk everything to bring Steve home. I worried about you being here all alone. Now I know that you're surrounded by the best friends possible. You're a very lucky man."

Danny nodded his head in agreement. "I know, Dad, believe me I know. Even before this big lug tricked me into moving in, I was a lucky man."

Steve took offense at Danny's last remark. "Hey, I was just helping out a friend in need. And this is how you repay me."

Danny threw his arm around Steve's shoulder and pulled him close. "I love you anyway and you know it."

It was that image Mom and Dad remembered as they slept that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Danny was the first person to wake up on Tuesday. Mom and Dad had adjusted to Hawaiian time, and Grace was tired from her busy day on Monday. There was a reason Danny was awake; he had a very erotic dream involving his bed partner last night. It had been a couple of days since he and Steve had been together. Danny had initially told Steve, "Not while Mom and Dad are here."

Steve laughed and asked him, "Seriously, do you think your parents aren't aware that we're having sex? Because if we weren't, I don't care how much I loved you, I would not vow to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm a guy, after all. We need sex or we die."

"Don't be ridiculous Steven. Thousands of married men don't have sex including me the last few months of my marriage with Rachel."

Steve silenced Danny with a hard kiss, then pinned him to the mattress. "Well, that's not the kind of marriage we've having. We love each other, and we show it. We show it out there." Steve motioned to outside the bedroom. "And we definitely show it in here." Steve motioned to the bed. But Steve agreed to Danny's request. He knew that Danny wouldn't hold out for eight days.

Danny regretted his request now. Steve was on his side playing little spoon to Danny's big spoon. Danny moved as close as possible and slipped his hand under Steve's t-shirt. He ran his hand up and down Steve's chest, thankful that most of the cuts had healed.

Steve roused enough to roll onto his back giving Danny a clear shot at his target. Danny was beginning to wonder if Steve was ever going to wake up when Steve pulled him in for a torrid kiss. "I hoped that you wouldn't last much longer," was all Steve said before he pulled Danny's t-shirt off. They quickly undressed each other and rolled on the mattress.

Danny tried to shush Steve but he was so damned happy to have his hands on Steve again. They were both physical men, and this part of their relationship was important to both of them. Steve especially felt the need to touch and hold Danny maybe because he had spent so many years untouched. He couldn't touch Danny without wanting more.

This morning, they were like two randy teenagers having sex on the couch while mom and dad slept upstairs. They were breathless by the time they both had their release. Danny heard heavy footsteps in the hall go into the bathroom. "It looks like we finished just in time. You don't think they heard, do you."

Steve gave Danny an affection kiss. "Danny, it's okay either way. I'm going to get cleaned up. Do you want to join me?"

Danny shooed Steve away. "No, I don't want to join you. And don't you really mean don't I want to have hot shower sex with you. You're insatiable!"

Steve came back to the bed and looked into Danny's eyes. "No, I just find my wonderfully muscular fiancé totally irresistible. Do you have a problem with that?"

Danny hadn't meant to offend Steve. "No, because I find my equally muscular fiancé just as irresistible. I pray every day that it never changes. Come on super-SEAL, I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine."

Steve and Danny were very relaxed and in a great mood when they came down for breakfast. Danny went in to wake Grace; he was biding his time hoping to get rid of the silly grin on his face. He knew that his parents would know what they'd been up to the minute he walked in the kitchen. Then he realized that Steve was down there alone with them.

Danny braided Grace's hair quickly and left her to get dressed. He wasn't sure what he would find when he walked into the kitchen. Steve was making omelets and regaling his parents with a prank he and his classmates had played on one of their instructors at the Academy. He recognized that Steve was a little hyper now that his sexual frustration had been relieved. In fact, he had moved onto the phase where he couldn't keep his hands off Danny.

Damn, Danny should have realized this would happen. Every time Danny passed by the stove where Steve was flipping omelets, Steve would touch or hip-bump him. Danny glanced over at Mom and saw her eyes dancing with merriment. She knew exactly what they had been up to earlier this morning, and she thought Danny's embarrassment was oddly endearing. Mom remembered staying with her in-laws as a newlywed; her new husband had been the same way.

His dad was in denial. If pressed, he would swear than none of his children had sex. He was equally oblivious this morning. Dad had his morning paper and a steaming omelet. You could have set a bomb off in the kitchen and he wouldn't have noticed.

Grace came down to this charming family tableaux. Her Nana and Poppa were eating Daddy Steve's special omelets. Danno was making sure everyone had coffee and juice. Daddy was at the stove, starting her omelet now that she was here. "Good morning Grace. You look quite pretty this morning. You want the usual?" Steve leaned down to give her a morning kiss, and Grace nodded in response to Steve's question.

Danny poured Grace a small glass of milk and juice and got his second kiss from Grace. Then he thought, "What the hell?" Danny went to the stove and kissed Steve. "Thanks for cooking this morning. You do such a great job with the omelets."

Steve beamed at Danny, both for the kiss and the compliment. Ed wasn't totally unaware of what was going on around him. He saw the little dance between Steve and Danny. He caught the kiss too. Mostly, he felt the love and joy everywhere in the kitchen, in the house. He had felt it when he walked in on Sunday.

Steve was different from his other sons-in-law. The others had sucked up to him, hoping to gain his goodwill. Steve never did that. He openly declared his affection for Danny. Steve wanted their approval of his relationship with Danny. But Ed knew there was nothing he could do to break these men up. They were very open in their devotion to the extent that Danny went halfway around the globe to bring Steve home.

Ed knew that Danny was very vocal and passionate about everything. He thought Steve was probably the only person who would love and accept Danny exactly the way he is. He remembered what it was like to be young and in love. He was still very much in love with his wife. What Danny didn't know what his parents were busy with their own morning delight at the same time he was trying to quiet Steve.

Danny took his omelet from Steve and joined his parents and Grace at the table. Steve sat down a few minutes later with his own omelet. The discussion turned to plans for the day. Mom and Dad were excited about the sightseeing trip. When Danny announced that Steve would be piloting them today, their mouths dropped. "Steve here is a multi-talented man."

Grace started with her stories. She told how Daddy showed her how to position the GI Joe's to protect her Barbies. She told the story of the volcano, both hers and his more explosive version. She told how they played 'Masters of the Universe' at the cabin.

Clara's heart melted a little with each story. She was thoroughly charmed when Steve's ears turned pink. Who knew a SEAL could blush like that. She stood and went over to hug Steve. "Thank you for taking such good care of our Grace. She has the most wonderful fathers a girl could want, you and Danny."

Everyone helped clear the breakfast dishes, even Ed. It was hard to stay on the sidelines when Steve and Danny made even KP duty seem like fun. Grace hadn't flown with Daddy Steve, didn't even know that he was a pilot. She was fairly jumping with excitement. Steve gave everyone instructions. Be sure to bring your camera. Bring a jacket or sweater, and bring a bottle of water along. It was easy to get dehydrated.

It took about 30 minutes to get to the tour company. Steve said that he was borrowing the helicopter for the morning, but in truth, he took a hefty hit on his checkbook. Danny would have a fit if he knew, but Steve wanted to do this for his family. Steve had banked most of his pay from the Navy for years, and his living expenses were minimal because he owned the house debt-free. He even had a little money left from his parents' estate after paying Mary for her half of the house. Steve wasn't wealthy, but he had a nice portfolio with a steady dividends. He could afford to show his family a special day.

After a brief visit to the office to file a flight plan (and pay his bill), Steve came out with extra headsets so he could be heard over the engine noise. The merry group loaded up with Ed riding shotgun again and Danny in the back with Clara and Grace. For the next two hours, Steve fascinated his family with stories of Hawaiian royalty and folklore. Steve had forgotten how much he loved the islands until the last 18 months. Danny watched from the back as Steve's face lit up at each point of interest. If law enforcement didn't work out for Steve, he could easily become a tour guide.

It was almost lunch by the time that he landed the copter. It took Clara and Ed a few minutes to get their balance after two hours in the air. They all used the facilities and washed up before heading to Kamekona's for lunch. Danny had spoken often of Kamekona, and his parents couldn't wait to meet him. The big man lived up to his reputation. "Mr. and Mrs. Williams, it is a pleasure to meet the family of my favorite haole. What can I offer you for lunch?"

Danny stopped him before he could offer some of the more spicy cuisine. "We'll have garlic shrimp plates and coconut water all around, big guy." It was Danny's treat, and they had a fabulous lunch overlooking the water.

Clara wanted to spend the afternoon on the beach at the house. She and Ed were both strong swimmers, and she wanted to say that she had been in the Pacific Ocean when she went home. Steve reminded everyone to use sunscreen. Danny's parents were stunned to see him on a surfboard. Steve paddled out with Grace so she could show them her budding talent. Steve was the most proficient, but he really preferred to swim. He was up to four miles today.

Danny was careful to watch the time aware that tourists often stay in the sun too long. He called them back up to the house for some liquid refreshment before everyone lined up for their showers. They had reservations for the luau at the Hilton Hawaiian tonight.

The luau was a big hit with everyone. Even Danny and Grace hadn't attended a luau in the months they had lived on the island. They took lots of pictures. Clara and Grace even joined the dancers to try the hula. Tomorrow they would work to prep some of the Thanksgiving meal. Today, they played.

Even Steve and Danny were tired when they crawled into bed. Danny kissed Steve very softly. "I know you can't 'borrow' a helicopter during one of the busiest tourist weeks all year. I'm not going to ask what you paid for our little excursion this morning. I'm just going to stay thank you for giving Mom and Dad a day that they will never forget. Is there anything special I could do to thank you properly?"

"No, I'm good." Steve rolled over and pretended to sleep. He couldn't keep a laugh back for long. He rolled back to face an incredulous Danny. "Sorry babe, I couldn't resist." He kissed Danny thoroughly to make it up to him. "I do have a couple of ideas." He whispered them in Danny's ear.

Steve expected Danny to protest. Instead, Danny told him, "I'll take Door #2". Steve eyes widened for only a second. Then he did exactly what he suggested to Danny. They ended the day the way they started, and a very satisfied Steve and Danny were smiling as they slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Wednesday was a busy day in the kitchen. Mom decided to cook two medium-sized turkeys instead of one very large bird. The double ovens would accommodate both turkeys at once, and baking time would be greatly reduced. The menu was traditional with some Hawaiian side dishes. Mom was making a traditional giblet stuffing and a second stuffing with nuts and pineapple. Steve found the recipe among his mother's prized recipe stash, and Mom volunteered to make it for him. Chin and Malia were bringing sweet potatoes, island-style. Kono was bringing a tray of haupia, a coconut milk-based dessert.

Mom planned to make stuffing, green beans Southern-style (with ham hocks), fruit salad, glazed carrots, mashed potatoes, fresh cranberry sauce, and gravy tomorrow. There was a lot to be done today. Mom wanted to bake bread and make the pies. Danny, Steve, and Grace were her trusty assistants. Dad always offered to help, but he had an uncanny talent for standing just where Mom needed to go.

Steve and Danny woke at the same time. Danny knew that Mom would be in drill sergeant mode today. "Hey babe, we'd better get up. I can hear Mom moving around already. Today will be busier than tomorrow because all the baking is time-consuming. I'll apologize in advance if she gets a little bossy. Mom is a great cook, but she always stresses about everything turning out great."

Steve cut Danny off before he could say more. "Danny, I can remember Mom doing the same thing, and she usually only had us to feed. She always said it was the most important meal of the year because it was a day to give thanks. I think she made the last turkey dinner I ate. I knew it just wouldn't be the same, and I couldn't bear to be disappointed. I've been looking forward to the meal since your parents agreed to come. Don't ever apologize to me for Mom. She's my Mom too now, remember?"

Steve and Danny dressed in comfortable clothes for their day in the kitchen. Steve went in to wake Grace while Danny started coffee. Steve started the oatmeal by the time that Mom, Dad, and Grace came downstairs.

"Well, I see that my helpers are already hard at work. I was going to suggest that we eat a simple breakfast. I guess great minds think alike. Steve, thank you for starting breakfast. Would you like for me to take over?"

Steve walked over to give Mom a good morning kiss and hug. He repeated the same with Grace, and gave Dad a hug. "No thanks, Mom. You will be on your feet enough today because you're the only one who knows how to do most of this. Please sit while you can. Danny and I can finish this. Anyone want toast?"

Now Dad was really impressed with his prospective son-in-law. His daughters had to be reminded to help their mother, and the husbands disappeared the minute a dirty dish appeared. Steve actually wanted to help to take some of the load off Mom.

They discussed the tasks ahead of them over breakfast. Mom had everything lined up mentally, a measure of years of experience. The giblets should be cooked today. The bread came next; it would need to rise twice before it could be baked. The pies would take the longest to prepare, but they could bake in batches.

"Mom, Danny and I want to learn how to do this too. We were going to have the team over even before we knew you would be here, but we needed some tutoring on the fine art of making a turkey dinner. I bet you're a great teacher."

It's a good thing Mom was sitting down. She was shocked by Steve's request. Mom had tried to get Danny's sisters to learn how to cook Thanksgiving dinner for years, and they always made some excuse to beg off. They were good girls but not so dedicated in the kitchen. Mom always thought that the kitchen was a good place to show her family how much she loved them. She knew everyone's favorite dishes and always made them for their birthdays.

"Steve, you've made my day. You and Danny obviously spend a lot of time in the kitchen. I can see that by the way you work together. I think you'll be make great students." Mom had been dreading the long day in the kitchen mostly because there was so much work to do and she wasn't getting any younger. She realized that the work load would be much lighter, if for no other reason that she would have Steve and Danny helping her.

Dad surprised everyone by clearing the table and loading the dishwasher. Steve and Danny retrieved the turkeys from the fridge in the garage. Mom showed the men where the giblets were hiding, and both reluctantly pulled the body parts from their hiding places. Mom laughed at the look on their faces. "Oh, man up. It's not as messy as cleaning fish."

Danny made a face. "Yeah, but I don't have to give the fish a rectal exam." This made everyone laugh.

Dad brought a plastic sack down from the bedroom. It contained some of Mom's special ingredients and special baking aids. Dad pulled two jars of "Better than Bouillon" out of the sack. Steve saw that it was turkey flavor. "This is what I use to flavor the giblet stuffing and gravy. I'll add some when I cook the giblets." Mom instructed the men to dice some onions and sauté them before adding the giblets, water, and turkey base. Danny set the burner to boil and then simmer.

Mom instructed Steve to get his mother's heavy-duty Kitchen Aid mixer out. She selected the bread hook while the men assembled the ingredients from her recipe. "We'll make two batches; that will give us four loaves. Ordinarily, I would make dinner rolls, but this bread recipe is amazing."

Mom patiently explained the importance of bringing the mixture to the right temperature. She demonstrated how to check to make sure the yeast was active. She watched while Steve and Danny added the flour to the mixing bowl. She demonstrated the technique for kneading bread and let them feel how the dough tightened when it had been kneaded enough. She showed them how to grease the bowl and cover the dough before setting in a warm draft-free place. Then she watched them make the second batch by themselves.

Steve and Danny took turns adding and mixing. They looked to each other to see if they did it correctly. They joked about the kneading the dough, then realized that they might have offended Mom with their slightly off-color humor. When Danny turned to apologize, he saw Mom's mouth twitching with amusement. "Sorry Mom" was all he could say before they all started laughing.

When they set the second bowl of dough by the first, Mom had to compliment them. "I have to say that I'm impressed. I've probably taught half a dozen people how to make bread, none of them your sisters by the way. You're the first to get it right. I'll bet that we won't be able to tell which batch you made by yourselves. We can copy these recipes before I leave."

The pies came next. They had a family meeting to decide how many pies and what kind. Everyone got a vote. Pumpkin was the top vote-getter. They decided to make two pumpkin pies. Dad's favorite pie was chocolate, so Steve insisted on a chocolate pie. Besides, he was a closet chocoholic. Mom liked to make a fruit pie for the holiday. Her holiday special was cranberry-apple pie, made with fresh cranberries and Granny Smith apples. Four pies plus the haupia would be more than enough dessert.

Dad brought out an odd-looking plastic thing. Mom explained that the pie dough went between the floured plastic sheets. "Then you zip the whole affair closed. When you finish rolling the dough flat, you can easily transfer the perfectly round pie dough into the pie pan. I used to spend hours trying to do this part. This is probably cheating, but I always get the dough in the pan without tearing it on the first try." She also had a metal ring to go on the pies when they bake to keep the edges from getting too brown.

Mom pulled out her pie crust recipe. She demonstrated how to cut the shortening into the flour. Then she added the cold water until the pie dough was the correct consistency. She was making three pie shells at first. Then Danny and Steve could make the two shells for the apple pie. Mom had the first pie crust in the pan in no time. Steve nervously rolled the second shell out and managed to get his in the pan on the first try. He high-fived Mom, sending flour everywhere. Danny was determined not to be outdone by Steve; he also got his shell in the pan.

Dad pulled out two jars filled with something orange. "Mom always cooks the pumpkin down from Halloween. She canned these so that she could bring them with us." Dad was always proud that Mom made so many things from scratch.

"Okay, we've got the hard part done. We can put the pumpkin ingredients in the blender. It will smooth out the pumpkin." Mom let the men follow the instructions. This part really was easy. In no time, they had the pie shells filled with the pumpkin mixture. Steve carefully transferred the pies from the counter to the oven because he had the steadiest hands.

Mom supervised while Steve and Danny made the chocolate filling for the next pie. Steve didn't care for chocolate pie; it was usually too sweet. This was his first taste of chocolate pie filling from scratch. Danny had to smack his hand to keep him from tasting. There was room for one more pie pan in the oven. Mom put the last shell in to bake while the chocolate filling simmered. Finally the chocolate pie was finished and cooling.

"Boys, I think the dough is ready to punch down." They looked over at the bowls of dough and were pleased to see that the dough was nicely rounded over the tops of the bowls. Mom talked Danny through the next phase of processing the dough while Steve greased the bread pans. "Steve, your mom was quite a baker. I'm impressed with all the equipment you have here."

"Yes, she was. This is the first time that the house has smelled like Thanksgiving since the year before she died. I know that she's happy to see us working in the kitchen like this, wherever she is now." Steve sighed, missing his Mom with a deep ache. Then he caught a whiff of lavender, his mother's favorite scent. The ache eased knowing that she was nearby. This was the first time he had detected her in the house.

Danny wiped his hands on a dish towel and came over to hold Steve. Mom walked to the other side of Steve and held him also. "I think you must have inherited some of her talent in the kitchen. You're doing a terrific job." Mom ached for Steve.

Steve shook the moment off; today he was surrounded by family and he wouldn't waste it. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. I'm so happy you're here, helping us put together this wonderful meal."

After Danny plopped the loaves into the pan, Steve processed the other bowl of dough. He had watched Danny carefully and followed his lead. In minutes, the pans of dough were covered and back in their warm spot. It was time to start the last pie.

Steve and Danny took turns preparing the last pie dough. Mom sat at the table and sliced the apples. She finished about the time that Danny had the bottom crust in the pan. Steve added the cranberries and mixed the remaining filling ingredients together, then cooked them until the mixture bubbled. Steve and Danny had to taste the mixture. Steve's eyes rolled at the flavor. "Oh Mom, I'm in love!"

Steve rolled the top crust and follow Mom's directions on pinching the edges together before trimming the excess. The pumpkin pies were ready to come out of the oven just as the apple pie was ready to go in. "The pie doesn't have to bake as long because the filling is already partially cooked. The bread will be ready to go in by the time that this pie is done."

Steve held up a bowl containing the leftover pie dough that had been trimmed from the other pies. "Should I throw this away?" Danny stopped him before he could take two steps toward the trash can.

"You do that buddy, and you and I are through. That's the most important part."

Mom laughed, remembering how her children had fought over the 'cookies' that she made with the dough remnants. "Boys, don't fight. We've done all the hard work. Why don't we take a lunch break? The oven won't be free for a while."

They stacked all the dirty dishes on the counter and brought out the deli meat and salads left over from Sunday. Everyone had a beer except for Grace. She had been busy helping her dads add flour to this and that. She had smudges of flour on her shirt and her cheek.

"Grace, as the youngest, you get to help with the cookies. It's my favorite part. This will be the first time that we could do this together." Mom wanted Grace to help with the last task. She had patiently fetched for them all day.

The oven timer dinged to announce that the apple pie was done. "Okay men, pull the pie out and put the bread in. You can start on the dishes while Grace and I work on the cookies."

Dad surprised them all by volunteering to wash. Steve and Danny watched as Mom had Grace roll the new ball of dough made from all the leftover trimmings. Grace had flour on both cheeks, but she was laughing as she struggled with the rolling pin. Mom melted some butter and had Grace spread it on the dough with her hands. Then she had Grace shake a cinnamon-sugar mixture on the butter. Finally, she rolled the dough up and cut it into round spirals.

"We just need to spray the cookie sheet and put spread these out. We'll bake them for twenty minutes when the bread comes out. Your dad loves these, and I suspect your Daddy Steve will too." Grace had an intense look of concentration on her little face. Steve just wanted to hug her. God, he loved these people.

The kitchen smelled amazing. The air was redolent with the aroma of baking bread. Steve could still smell the cinnamon and nutmeg from the pumpkin pies, and the smell of rich cocoa also hung in the air. It smelled so much like the home Steve knew before.

It was almost mid-afternoon by the time that all the baked goods were cooling and the last dish was put away. The giblets and broth were in a bowl in the fridge, ready for the stuffing tomorrow. Everyone was sprawled on the lanai enjoying a cold drink.

"Mom, I'm exhausted. Do you do this every year?" Steve was amazed that this petite woman could produce so much food.

Mom laughed when she realized that she wasn't tired at all. "Actually, I do. It usually takes me all day and I'm tired when I'm finished. You and Danny did most of the work for me. You will have no trouble at all doing this by yourselves. I'm proud of both of you."

Danny patted his mother's hand. "Thanks Mom. I'm tired too, but it was a lot of fun. And shame on my sisters for not helping you. It's their loss."

The family sat there for a while until they Dad finally stood to get his shower. Danny joined his father upstairs to take his shower in the master bathroom. Grace went next while Steve replaced Danny in their bathroom. Mom went last so she didn't have to rush. She passed by Grace's room and stopped to watch Steve braid Grace's hair.

She thought, not for the first time, that Danny had won the husband sweepstakes with Steve. Today had been one big surprise after another. She thought she would be sad the first time that one of her children prepared Thanksgiving dinner for the family, but all she felt was pride.

Steve took the family to his favorite noodle house for supper. They watched movies for the rest of the evening. Everyone was too tired to do much else, and tomorrow would be another busy day. The house would be filled with family and friends who risked their lives so that Steve could be here today. Mom, Dad, Steve, Danny, and Grace slept soundly that night. No one heard John McGarrett's footsteps as he finally stepped out of the house to join his wife on the beach. The scent of his after shave mingled with lavender and was whisked away by the ocean breeze.

 _Now you can guess my Thanksgiving Dinner menu. My daughter and I make everything from scratch. One of my best memories is from a few years ago. My mother, daughter, granddaughter, and I were making pies for my husband's birthday. We worked together to produce the most beautiful pies ever._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Steve wasn't sure what woke him. The night's darkness was beginning to recede when he made his way downstairs. He did his usual walk around to check for intruders. The back door was unlocked when he checked the knob, and the alarm had been de-activated. Steve remembered securing both before coming upstairs.

Steve stepped on to the lanai and saw a lone figure by the water. The figure, a man, walked closer and called to him. "Steve, I've been waiting to talk to you." Steve recognized his father dressed in his usual khaki pants and polo shirt.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I usually hear you in the house." John was walking along the shore and Steve matched his pace. He had so much he wanted to say to his dad.

"Your mom told me that I can only talk to you out here. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for sending you and Mary away. I thought that I was protecting you, but I can see now that I hurt you more. I've been watching you and Danny with Grace, and now his parents with all of you. I should have found a way to keep you safe with me. The house was empty too long without any laughter and any love."

Steve put his hand on John's arm. "Dad, stop please. There's no need to apologize, not now. Since Grace has become part of my life, I know how strong fear is when it concerns your child. I won't say that I didn't need to be with you and Mary after Mom died, but it's in the past. I thought you didn't love us enough to keep us with you. Now I know that you loved us too much to risk our safety."

John pulled Steve into an embrace, one Steve returned with a loving heart. "Thank you for understanding and forgiving me."

"Are you men finished yet? I want to talk to Steve too." Steve turned to see his mother in her pretty sundress walking down the beach. She walked over to hug Steve, and then all three continued walking. "I enjoyed meeting your Danny the other night."

"I think he enjoyed meeting you too once he recovered from the experience. What you said helped him a lot. Thanks Mom, he means so much to me."

"Steve, this will be our last walk like this. I want you to know that Dad and I will always be watching over you and your precious family. You have what you need now, and I've stayed longer than is usually allowed." Steve started to protest but his dad stopped him.

"Son, this will the only time we get to speak. I've watched you change since you moved back home, and I'm so proud of the man you've become. I've always been proud of your accomplishments in school and in the Navy. You've built something special with 5-0, and now you, Danny, and Grace are a family. That's all I ever wanted for you. I love you and Mary very much, and I've come to love Danny and Grace as well. His parents are loving people, and they will give you what you need."

Before Steve could speak, he saw another figure walking toward them. "Danny, what are you doing here?"

Danny looked around, surprised to find himself on the beach again. "I'm not sure. I think I'm on the other side of the rainbow or something. Oh, hello again. Am I going to have sand in my bed again in the morning?"

Mom laughed and shook her head no. "Not this time. I did that just once to convince you that it was real."

Steve pulled Danny close. "Danny, I'd like you to meet my dad. You've already met Mom."

John surprised Danny by pulling him in for a hug. "I'm so happy to meet you, young man. You've saved my son twice now. I love your daughter Grace. I think she may have seen me a couple of times."

Danny shook his head, surprised at nothing now. "Mr. McGarrett, I'm happy to finally meet you. What did you think you were doing when you sent your children away? Do you know how much you hurt them when you did that?" Danny went from zero to sixty on his rant. He had wanted to do this since the first day he met Steve.

Steve tried to stop Danny, but John waved him off. "Steve, it's okay. I know that Danny has wanted to do this for a long time. Danny, you're right. I've watched you and Steve with Grace, and I know that I really screwed up. That's why I'm here now. I can't undo the past, but I needed to apologize to Steve and tell him how much I love him."

Danny stopped, feeling oddly deflated. "Well, then okay. Just so we're straight on this."

John laughed and looked at Steve. "I bet this one keeps you on your toes."

Steve laughed with him. "Dad, you have no idea. He pulled a gun on me, and then he slugged me the first day. It's been a wild ride ever since."

"Well, that's because you're always driving my car. Was he always a control freak?" Danny had so many questions and he knew their time was short.

"Let's just say that he liked things his way. He drove Mary crazy with it when they were children. Danny, John and I wanted to say goodbye to both of you. As we told Steve, we will be watching over you, Steve, and Grace. This will be our last walk together. We wanted to wish you great happiness in your marriage. You will face tribulations in your life together; that's a part of living. Just remember to love each other always." Mom hugged Steve and Danny.

"Son, don't make the same mistake that I did. Keep your family close. Take care of your little girl. We'll love you always. Danny, it was great to meet you. Take care of our son." John pulled both in for a hug. Then he turned to his wife and they walked away.

Steve and Danny watched them until the two figures were no longer visible. Danny looked down and nudged Steve. "Look, there are no footprints in the sand. Do you think we'll remember this when we wake up?"

"Danny, what are you talking about? It's still early. Go back to sleep." Steve was curled up with Danny and sleeping soundly until his partner started talking in his sleep.

Danny raised his head and looked around. Then he surprised Steve by turning on a lamp and pulling the covers back.

"What are you doing, Danny? Did you lose an earring or something?" Steve tried to make a joke, but he was getting worried.

"Steve, did you have a strange dream just now?" Danny turned the lamp off and slipped back under the covers.

Steve was so quiet that Danny thought he might have dozed off again. "Were we walking on the beach with my parents?"

"Yeah, that's the dream. They came to say goodbye, didn't they? And all I could do was rant at your dad. I have to say that I've wanted to do that for a long time." Danny cuddled closer to Steve, needing his warmth after the cool morning air. "Are you okay? I know that those walks with your mom were important to you."

Steve gave Danny a soft kiss. "I'll miss her, but she's right. I have what I need right here with you and Grace. And I know that I can always turn to your parents if I need anything. They're really great. I think that it's past time for Mom and Dad to move on. I'm not alone anymore; I guess that I never really was alone. Are you still tired? Do you want to get a little more sleep, or can I interest you in a little diversion?"

Danny slipped his hand under the waistband of Steve's sleep pants. "It feels like a large diversion to me, something else for me to be thankful for." Danny intended to dispel any lingering sadness from their dream. He deliberately set a slow pace. Danny's heart was full of so many emotions. Until that night on the lanai several months ago when Steve took a leap of faith and declared his love for Danny, there was mostly bitterness and despair in Danny's heart. And the loneliness caused an ache that almost took Danny's breath away on really bad days.

"Your dad said that I had saved you twice. I wanted to tell him that you save me every single day. I love you, and I love my life with you. You made me a family again, with you and with Grace. You helped me find my faith again. I love you, Steve, and I always will."

Steve kissed Danny long and hard. "Danny, you saved me more than twice. Before I met you, I was alone, mostly by my own choice. I was hurt so badly from Mom's death and then Dad's murder. I had spent years building a wall around my heart so nothing could hurt me like that again. Then I met you, and eventually I loved you so much that I couldn't stay behind that wall anymore. I am so happy that I finally got my courage up and did something about it. I am so happy to have you here every single day. I love you Danny, and I always will."

"Hey, did we just write our vows?"

"I think we did. Now shut up and kiss me."

The sun was just rising when Steve and Danny went downstairs. Danny thought that they would let Grace sleep for a while because it would be another long day. "How does sausage, biscuits, and gravy for breakfast sound? You can scramble the eggs for me."

"It sounds like a heart attack on a plate, and I will love you for it." Steve pulled out a large bowl to scramble the eggs while Danny started the sausage. Steve paused when he heard a knock on the front door. He de-activated the alarm and checked the front window to see who was on the porch.

"Hey big brother, open up. I know you're in there."

Steve swung the front door open and pulled Mary in for a hug. "Mary, I'm so glad you're here. I didn't think you'd be over until later. Have you eaten? Danny's fixing his famous sausage gravy and biscuits."

"Wow, you're eating like a regular person now? Good job, Danny. He's almost human." Mary laughed and walked over to give Danny a big hug. "He looks really happy, Danny. Thank you for putting that smile on his face. I've really missed it."

Danny returned the hug. "You're quite welcome Mary. We're both happy. It sounds like my parents are up. You are staying for breakfast, aren't you? "

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't walk away from a meal like that. The house smells amazing. Your mother must have spent the whole day in the kitchen."

"Yes I did, but your brother and my son were a big help. They made the pies and the bread; I just supervised. I'm Danny's mother. Please call me Mom. Everyone else does." Mom was walking down the steps, drawn to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and sizzling sausages. Mom pulled Mary in for a hug. "You must be Steve's sister, Mary. I'm so pleased you're here. Steve has talked about you a lot."

Mary was stunned that Steve had talked about her. He seldom talked about their childhood, and they had been separated as teens. She looked over at Steve, her eyebrows raised in question. "I've changed, Mary. Being with Danny has changed everything for me." Steve walked with Mary into the kitchen. He poured coffee for everyone and started cracking eggs into the bowl.

Danny was mixing the biscuit batter when Dad and Grace came down. "Look who I found upstairs. It looks like we're the last ones up Grace." Dad smoothed his hair down when he saw a pretty woman in the kitchen.

"Aunt Mary, you're here." Grace ran to meet Mary. They had met before Mary moved to L.A., and they always talked whenever Steve called Mary.

"Hey, squirt. You've gotten taller. It's good to see you." Mary hugged Grace; she had grown fond of her brother's daughter. She also received a hug from Dad, as he told her to call him. Grace talked Mary into helping her set the table. She walked over to the stove where Steve was stirring the eggs over a low heat. "The house is alive again. How did that happen?"

"Mary, the Williams family happened. They have so much love for life and each other. We're part of their family now, even you. Resistance is futile." Steve and Mary laughed at the Star Trek quote.

The biscuits were in the oven just starting to brown. Danny was making the gravy. Mary had to sneak in for a taste. "Danny, where did you learn to cook? And can I take you home with me? I think you're wasted on my brother."

"I think I'm right where I need to be." Danny thought back to the morning and his interlude with Steve. Then he blushed when he realized what he was thinking about in front of Mary and his parents."

"Danny, you're so cute when you blush." Mary looked over at Steve; he had one arm around Danny's mother as he stirred the eggs with his free hand. "And I think you're where you need to be too."

Breakfast was a loud and happy affair. Everyone complimented Danny on his prowess in the kitchen. There were no leftovers; Danny and Steve were arguing over the last biscuit when Mary stole it off the plate. There was no time to linger because the turkeys were waiting to be stuffed. Mary went back to her friend's house for a few hours sleep.

Everyone else was on kitchen duty for the duration. Mom soon had everyone organized. Dad and Grace offered to clean up breakfast dishes while Danny and Steve mixed the stuffing. The high point of the morning was when both batches of stuffing were ready.

"Okay Mom, it looks like this is ready. What comes next?" Danny was at the sink, washing his hands for the umpteenth time.

Mom thought for bit to consider the best way to explain the next step. "Danny, do you remember where the giblets were yesterday? Well, that's where some of the stuffing goes now." Dad and Steve laughed at the look on Danny's face. Mom turned her laser focus on Steve next. "You too, Steve." Even Danny laughed now.

Both men carefully scooped stuffing into their turkeys. After a little more prep, the turkeys went into the oven. Mom made a note of the time and sent everyone upstairs to make beds and straighten up their rooms.

Steve sighed. "It's just like my mom is here. It's exactly what she would do. Next, we'll be fluffing the pillows on the couch and I'll put the guest towels in the powder room. I love Thanksgiving."

Danny smoothed the comforter over his side of the bed. "Me too Steve. Happy Thanksgiving."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Despite spending most of yesterday in the kitchen, there was still much to be done. Steve volunteered to cook the cranberry sauce while Danny snapped the green beans. Mom had a can of the jellied stuff in the fridge for the diehards who insisted that cranberry sauce must be shaped like a can. Dad helped Mom cut up fresh fruit for a salad. They all helped peel potatoes; the baby carrots just need to be rinsed before cooking.

Guests started arriving around 2 p.m. The guest list had grown to twenty-two; Wade Gutches called and asked if there was room for two more from SEAL Team 9. The men had arrived early for a training assignment due to unavailability of seats on a later flight. Steve said that they would be proud to have two more SEALs at the table.

Chin and Malia arrived first with their sweet potato casserole. Steve tucked it in a warm spot until the turkeys were done. Kono and Charlie were right behind them; Kono found a spot in the fridge for the haupia. None of the Williams had eaten haupia before, and Mom insisted on the recipe before she left for home.

Max and Lori also arrived together; apparently Max had offered Lori a ride. Steve wondered if the two were seeing each other; Lori seemed to enjoy movie night at Max's house. Max brought several bottles of assorted wine. "I wasn't sure exactly what would go with turkey, and the gentleman at the wine shop recommended these."

Steve accepted the bottles and put them in the fridge to chill. "Thanks Max. I'm sure they'll be great." Steve was relieved that Max had accepted their apology for missing movie night. Steve never knew what to expect from Max, but he knew that he could count on him for help when he needed it.

Mary came next with her friend, Rebecca. Rebecca had only met Mary last year, but they had become good friends and stayed in touch when Mary returned to L.A. She didn't have any family in the area and was grateful for a place to share Thanksgiving. Joe and Wade Gutches arrived with the guests from SEAL Team 9. Lt. Jacks, the man Steve had rescued in mid-air, was accompanied by his wife, Marina, and six months old son, Jared. Marina gave Steve a long hug, thanking for him for saving her husband.

Steve, Danny, Mom, and Dad had a long discussion earlier in the week to decide how to best accommodate the large crowd. Everyone agreed that they wanted all the guests in one area. The study was part of the large area that also included the dining room. Steve thought that if he emptied the study of furniture, it would create enough space for extra tables. Chin canvassed his extended family found a couple of extra tables and a dozen chairs for the day. They had been delivered around noon, just after the men had moved everything out of the study. When they moved the kitchen set into the large dining area, there would be enough seating for their guests.

Steve did an inventory of Mom's china cabinet and found three sets of china, much to his surprise. Mom examined the sets closely. "Steve, this set was popular when Dad and I were married. Your parents probably received them as wedding presents. These other sets are much older. I bet they belonged to your grandparents originally. They're in excellent condition and probably very valuable. Are you sure you want to use them?"

Steve didn't have to think twice. "Mom, I've never even seen these dishes. My mother was always afraid to use the good china. I don't know what she was waiting for. Our guests today are my family; they risked everything to save my life and bring me home. Of course I want to use them. Bring all of them out. We have several tablecloths in the sideboard. I want everything to look nice."

There was a flurry of last minute activity in the kitchen. The sweet potatoes were in the oven warming. Danny was finished the gravy while Dad mashed the potatoes. Mom was at the stove glazing the carrots. The turkeys were covered and sat on the counter, waiting to be carved. Steve wasn't sure how they were going to get everything finished before the hot foods were cooled.

Steve looked up to see Mary, Chin, Kono, Lori, and Rebecca standing in the doorway. Before he knew what was happening, Mary started issuing orders. The cranberry sauce and fruit salads were pulled out of the fridge and distributed to the two long rows of tables. Dad had finished with the potatoes and readied the turkeys for carving. "Steve, I'll do this one and you do the other. We'll have these birds carved in no time."

By the time that the turkey was piled on the platters, the remainder of the hot food was on the table. The bread had been sliced and the wine poured. Even baby Jared had a spot at the table. Everyone oohed and aahed when Dad and Steve carried the turkey in. Rather than assign seating, the guests were asked to take any empty seat. The 5-0 team was mixed among the SEALs who were mixed among the Williams and McGarretts. There was no my family or your family or guests. They were all just family.

Before he left the kitchen, Danny asked Steve if he could say the blessing. It had been a long time since Danny had prayed. Now, he started each day with a prayer of thanks for the blessings he had received. He wanted to share that with his family today.

As Danny stood at the end of one of the tables, everyone quieted. "Steve and I want to thank everyone for sharing Thanksgiving with us. If everyone would join hands and bow your heads please." Danny paused, then started the blessing. "Lord, we thank you for the presence of our family today. We ask you to bless those who serve our country and cannot be with their families. We ask you to bless those who will not have enough to eat today or a place to sleep tonight. Please bless this food. Amen."

Every man and woman added their amen. Then bowls and platters were passed around the tables. There were a lot of compliments on the bread and the stuffing. Danny even tried the Hawaiian stuffing and pronounced it not an abomination. It was Steve's first Thanksgiving meal in almost twenty years. He caught Mary's eye and knew she was thinking the same thing. He raised his wine glass in salute; Mary raised hers in return.

"Boss, did you and Danny really prepare most of the meal? Have you been holding out on us?" Kono couldn't believe how wonderful everything tasted. Steve often manned the grill for their cookouts, but this meal went way beyond slapping some meat or fish over the coals.

Mom answered for Steve. "Yes Kono, they did all the work. I just supervised. Wait until you taste the pies. Didn't the bread come out nicely?"

"Do you mean to tell me that you boys baked the bread? I thought you picked it up at a bakery. I was going to ask for the name of the place." Joe was really surprised. The whole afternoon had been a surprise. The house was immaculate; the dining room was set up like a fine restaurant with china and wine glasses. It was the best Thanksgiving meal he had eaten since his second marriage; that wife was a gourmet cook.

"Yes, we baked the bread. We made the pies. Mom was a real slave driver." Danny raised his wine glass in salute to Mom. Everyone joined raised their glasses to join him, causing Mom to blush.

Dinner lasted almost an hour. No one was in a hurry to leave the table. Many of the bowls were empty. It was a unanimous vote to delay dessert until the meal had a chance to settle. When Steve and Danny finally rose to start clearing the plates, they were surprised to see everyone help out. SEAL Team 9 insisted on washing and drying the dishes. "We appreciate the meal, sir. You said that we're family. That means we help in the cleanup." Steve couldn't argue with that.

Mom organized packing up the leftovers. She must have been a drill sergeant in a former life. It took almost another hour before the kitchen was squared away. Mary was rocking baby Jared in the living room. Steve thought that she looked like a natural with the baby in her arms. "It looks good on you Mary. Have you ever thought about settling down?"

"Actually, I thought both of us would end up old and alone. Lately, I've been thinking that if you could find someone, there might be hope for me. There's a guy I've been seeing. He says he loves me, but I just couldn't believe him." Mary looked wistful as she thought about her guy.

"Do you love him?" This was the most personal conversation he had ever shared with Mary.

"Yeah, I think I do. I was just thinking that I wished he had come with me. I want you to meet him."

"Will you bring him at Christmas? Or can he come over for the ceremony? I would love to meet him. What's his name?" Steve wanted to know more about the man who loved his sister.

"His name is Scott, and he's a financial analyst. He's a little younger than I am, but it doesn't bother him. I met him right after I went back to L.A. We have some mutual friends. Are you sure you wouldn't mind if I brought him home next month?" Mary really wanted Scott with her for the ceremony. She hated to go to weddings alone.

"Mary, if he's special to you, then he's family. We're having a planning session for the wedding tomorrow morning. Will you come and help us?"

"I'd love to, big brother. And I've already booked Scott's ticket. We're spending Christmas with his family, and then we plan on flying over on the 26th. I want to show him around the island. Can we stay here?"

"Of course you can. The Williams have booked several rooms at the Hilton. Mom and Dad want to stay with Danny's sisters, so the guest room will be open. Have you been upstairs since I fixed up our rooms? I replaced the bedding and painted the rooms." Steve wanted Mary to consider this her home, even though he had bought out her share.

"Yes, I took Rebecca up to show her my old room. You did a good job on it. It's the perfect room for Grace. I think that I'm going to put this little guy down. He's out for the count." Mary put Jared in the little travel crib that his parents had put up in the corner of the living room.

Steve looked around to see that most of the family had spilled outside. Some were sitting on the lanai. Lt. Jacks and his wife were strolling hand-in-hand down by the beach. Wade was telling Danny's parents about Steve's mid-air rescue of the SEAL. Chin and Malia were chatting with some of the SEALs. Max and Lori were discussing a movie with Kono and Charlie.

Grace was upstairs talking to Rachel and Stan. She had chatted with them on her laptop a couple of times using her new webcam so they could see each other. Grace talked to them on her cell on the other days. She loved having the house so full of people. It was like the old days when she lived with Danny and Rachel in New Jersey. They would go to Nana's and Poppa's for Thanksgiving, and the whole clan would be there. This was better because the last time they were together like that, her mommy had been angry with Danno. Everybody was happy today.

Around six o'clock, everyone magically assembled around the tables again. Coffee and tea had been brewed. The pies were sliced and distributed. Most opted for the traditional pumpkin pie, but most of the chocolate and cranberry-apple pie were gone. Kono's island dessert was a big hit. The cookies that Grace made from the leftover pie dough were also very popular. The family lingered over dessert; no one was in a hurry to leave.

Lt. Jacks and his family were the first to leave. It was the baby's bedtime, and he was getting fussy. The others left shortly after that. Mary hugged Steve tightly and promised to be back in the morning if breakfast was involved. Rebecca had to work, and she would be alone otherwise. Besides she had a wedding to help plan. Steve and Danny were on hand to thank their family for sharing the day. Finally, it was just the five of them again.

Danny sent Grace up to get her shower while the rest of them cleaned up after dessert. They shook out the tablecloths and disassembled the extra tables. Then the men moved the kitchen table back and brought the study furniture back in. I was almost nine o'clock by the time that the work was done. Mom had gone up to read to Grace, and then they all went up to tuck her into bed.

Steve brought a round of beers out to the living room where they were sprawled on the couch and the recliner. "Wow, that was amazing. I don't think I've ever been so tired or so happy. Mom, thank you for teaching us how to make Thanksgiving dinner. I have new respect for moms everywhere who do this year in and year out. Dad, we couldn't have done it without you either. Danny, we did good."

Danny clicked bottles with Steve and agreed. "Yeah, it was great. Mom and Dad, it's been great to have you here. I'm really going to miss you when you go back to Jersey. At least I know that you'll be back after Christmas."

They watched the football recaps and then some reruns. Finally, they got up the energy to go upstairs. The showers were busy, and then everything was quiet. The scent of turkey and spices still lingered in the air. The love shared by all those present that day would last much longer.

Steve and Danny were curled around each other. They were so tired, but neither wanted the day to end. Steve was stroking Danny's side, stopping every now and then to kiss Danny. Danny was almost asleep. "Love you Steve," was all Danny could say before he finally dropped off to sleep. Steve kissed Danny one last time, and then he was asleep too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Steve woke early and decided to let Danny sleep while he went for a morning swim. He dared to get on the scale before going downstairs and was pleased to see that he was still on the light side of his target weight. He had lost eight pounds during his ordeal in North Korea, and had gained all but three pounds back. He felt sluggish mostly because he wasn't able to exercise as much as usual. Steve wanted to run this morning, but he knew that could undo some of his recovery. That was not something Steve would risk.

Steve decided that he could probably push to five miles today as long as he didn't pour on the speed. His shoulders felt loose, and his ribs didn't ache all the time anymore. The water was deserted. Steve supposed that everyone was at the mall. Mom wanted to do some shopping later; there was a wedding to plan this morning. Mary would be over in a little while to help, and Steve hoped she would stay for most of the day.

Mom was in the kitchen drinking her first cup of coffee. Steve kissed her on the cheek. "Morning Mom, I didn't expect to see anyone up so early. We were all pretty tired last night."

"I couldn't sleep any more. I thought that I would start breakfast. You and Danny have been doing most of the cooking, so I thought that I would give you a break. We had such a lovely day yesterday. Your dinner was wonderful. I wish I could get the girls to work in the kitchen with me. I always enjoyed working with my mother, God rest her soul."

Steve crouched down by Mom to make sure he got her attention. "Mom, like I said yesterday, it's their loss. I never got a chance to do that with my mother either. I will never forget the last two days. Let me go up and rinse the salt water off. Mary is coming over for breakfast. I'll turn off the alarm if you don't mind letting her in." Steve gave Mom a hug and took his coffee upstairs.

Danny was starting to stir when Steve stepped in the shower. Steve heard him moving around the bathroom. "Mom's up already and made coffee."

"I know, thanks for bringing me a cup." Danny stood at the sink drinking Steve's coffee. His hair was mussed, and he looked quite pleased with himself. Then he flushed the toilet, causing the shower temperature to spike ten degrees.

When Steve stuck his head out of the shower to protest, Danny kissed him. "Hey that was my coffee. And damn, the water's hot." Steve made sure that he dripped water on Danny and turned the water off.

Danny grabbed Steve's towel to dry off and then tossed it to Steve. "I can smell bacon frying. How was your swim? You didn't run today, did you? "Most of Steve's bruises were fading, and the infected scratch had healed. Today was Steve's last day of antibiotics.

"No Danno, I won't run until I'm cleared by the doctor. I did swim my full five miles, but I paced myself. The ribs don't ache much but I don't want to do something stupid and then miss out doing something with the family. I need to go downstairs; Mary will be over soon. Promise to save some time for me later tonight. I really miss being with you."

"It's a date. I miss being with you too. Steve, this has been really special for Mom. She loves to cook but hates working alone. Jackie and Paula just aren't interested. You've become the daughter Mom always wanted." Danny had a really good night's sleep and his morning coffee. He couldn't resist teasing Steve.

"Gee, thanks Danny. Now you've made my day. I'll be down as soon as I finish shaving my legs." Steve rolled his towel and flipped it at Danny, causing him to yelp in protest.

"Hey, that stings. Okay, I'll get you another cup of coffee. Just put the towel away." Danny walked back into the bedroom, rubbing his ass. He dressed quickly and made it downstairs just as Mary arrived. "It's okay Mom. I've got the door."

Mary greeted Danny with a hug. "Hey, almost brother-in-law. I brought malasadas."

"Mary, my favorite almost sister-in-law. We're having pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Come on back to the kitchen. Mom, look who's here. She brought us malasadas. Wait until you taste them."

Steve joined the gang in the kitchen. "Hey Mary, thanks for coming over. Mom, Danny stole my coffee. I think he needs a time out."

Mom tried to look stern as she turned on Steve. "Young man, I don't abide tattlers. You have to settle this among yourselves."

Danny smirked at Steve and stuck his tongue out at Steve. "Mom always liked me best."

Steve started mixing the pancake batter. "Danny, what kind should I make?"

Danny brought Steve a cup of coffee and hugged him. "Here you are, babe. How do apple pancakes sound? I'll dice a couple of apples up and you can sprinkle some cinnamon in the batter. I'm going to wake Grace up. Mom, do I need to wake Dad?"

"No dear, he was awake when I came down. Just let him know that Steve is starting the pancakes. He's getting spoiled with all this good cooking. "

Danny gave his dad the update on breakfast and went in to wake Grace. "Hey, morning Monkey. Do you want some breakfast this morning?"

Grace was already awake but she was still a little tired. It had been a very busy week. She loved being around everyone yesterday, but the baby had caught her attention. She was the youngest grandchild of the Williams family so she had never spent much time around babies. "Morning Danno. What's for breakfast?" She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Nana made bacon, and Daddy Steve is making apple-cinnamon pancakes." He pulled Grace in for a hug, and she settled on his lap. Grace curled into Danny, something she did only when she was upset or unsure about something. "Are you feeling okay?" Danny checked for a fever but Grace seemed cool.

"Danno, do you think that Mommy and Daddy Stan will love the new baby more than they love me?" The baby hadn't seemed real until she saw Jared yesterday. A lot of the grown-ups had been drawn to the baby. She was used to being the only child at most of their parties. She wasn't sure that she liked sharing the spotlight.

Danny rubbed Grace's back while considering how to answer. "Grace, they will never love the baby more than you. I was the oldest in my family. I was too young to remember when Aunt Jackie was born, but I can remember when Aunt Paula was born. I didn't like it much. Babies are a lot of work, particularly when they're just born. Nana spent a lot of time taking care of the new baby, and I didn't like it much. But then I realized that it was kind of cool being a big brother."

Grace was interested now. "Why did you like being a big brother?"

"When Nana was busy, I played with the baby to keep her from crying. She always smiled when I walked in the room. When she was a little older, she thought that I was the smartest kid in the world because I already knew how to do so many things. Of course, she eventually got old enough and I was just her annoying older brother."

"Do you think that the new baby will like me?"

"Grace, I know that the new baby will love you. You're going to be a big sister. Talk to Aunt Jackie about being a big sister when she comes to visit next month. Now, how about some breakfast? You can use my bathroom; I think Poppa is in the hall bath." Danny gave Grace one last hug and put her down. He thought that maybe Mom could talk to Grace.

Danny went down to the kitchen to help with breakfast. The bacon was done, and Steve was spooning the pancake batter on to the griddle. "Mary cut the apples up for me. Is Grace okay? You were gone for a long time."

"Yeah, she's a little tired, and after seeing Jared yesterday, she's worried that Rachel and Stan will love the new baby more. Mom, could you talk to her? You had three of us so you know how it is to balance your love for each kid."

"Of course I will, Danny. I knew that she would eventually feel like this. It's hard to describe. Babies are so dependent on us when they're newborn. You remember what that's like. But children get so much more interesting as they get older. I'll talk to her later today."

Eventually, Grace and Dad made it downstairs. Mary poured juice and milk while Danny topped off everyone's coffee and started a second pot to brew. Steve flipped the last batch of pancakes off the griddle and sat down to join the others.

Mary liked sitting in the kitchen with the family. Like Steve, her family experience died with her mother. She had been amazed by the change in Steve since the summer. The house even felt different. "I like what you did with the kitchen. The house looks great."

"Thanks, Mary. A couple of Chin's cousins did a lot of the work. In fact, another cousin helps out with the housework when we get slammed at work. A different cousin does some of the yard work. We try to do what we can, but it's tough trying to balance work and our home life. We're lucky enough to have Grace here every other week, and sometimes she's here for an extra weekend."

"Grace has a lot of projects for school, and a lot of them need supervision. Remind me to tell you about the volcano. Steve here is the science guy. That was an interesting weekend. At least I got my car washed."

Finally, Mom started clearing the table. The rest took the cue and the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher. Dad washed the few items not dishwasher-safe. Mary found a pad of paper in John McGarrett's old desk and fished a pen out of her purse.

"Mom, you married two daughters off. Where do we start? I'll keep track of what we decide." Mary was getting excited about Steve's wedding.

"Well, why don't we set the invitation list? That will give up an idea of how many people we can expect."

Mom counted off the list from their family. Besides Mom and Dad, Jackie and Paula would attend with their husbands and four children. Jackie had two sons, and Paula had a son and daughter. Danny wanted to invite Meka's wife and son. The 5-0 team would attend. Malia, Charlie, and Max were also coming. Steve's SEAL team wanted to come, and Danny wanted to include SEAL Team 9. Joe and Wade Gutches were also on the list. It wouldn't be a party without Kamekona. Emelina and her family were added to the list.

The list had grown to almost fifty people; with input from Steve and Danny, they estimated that 30-40 people would probably attend. There was a long discussion about timing. Basically, they would have the 'reception' first since the ceremony would not be legal until after midnight. They decided to start the festivities late and keep it low-key. There would be finger foods until the ceremony, and then a light meal after.

Steve and Danny were still interviewing Hawaiian priests about the actual ceremony. They would work out the details of the ceremony when they made the final decision on who would officiate. The menu for the evening was discussed and they decided to go with island cuisine. Danny had some sample packages offered by local caterer. The picked a couple of like candidates and made a note to call on Monday.

Mom asked about music. Steve and Danny hadn't even thought about that. Chin's wedding in a couple of weeks, so they decided to see if Chin had any suggestions. Steve wanted musicians, but Danny was okay with a DJ. Mom also asked about flowers and a cake. Steve and Danny were starting to feel a little overwhelmed.

Danny finally tried to explain their misgivings. "Mom, this isn't a wedding. It's a civil union ceremony to formalize our relationship. Even that isn't legal until 2012. We'll have one of the first ceremonies in the state. I don't know that I want a cake. I've had that, and it didn't last. I want this to be something unique for Steve and I, and we want Grace involved in the ceremony too. I think if we have a little cocktail party until midnight, and then our ceremony followed by the meal, that will be enough for me."

Steve held up his hand while he considered Danny's idea. "Wait, let me think about it." Steve closed his eyes and tried to picture the evening. Finally, he spoke. "I like it Danny. It will be a simpler version of what we had yesterday. There will be a few more people, but the menu will be lighter. We'll have time to spend with the people who mean the most to us, and then we can share a meal after. No music except for some playing in the background. No flowers except for the leis for us and the family."

Mom thought about their plan. "It sounds like you are in agreement with what you want. I think it sounds lovely. What about invitations?"

Steve brought out a folder piece of paper from his pocket. "Danny and I made this up a couple of weeks ago. He handed it to Mary. It read:

Steven McGarrett

And

Daniel Williams

Invite you to join them as they exchange vows and unite their lives

Sunday, January 1, 2012

12:05 a.m.

2727 Pi`ikoi Street

Mary read it carefully and nodded. "I like it. I can make them for you. I helped a friend with party invitations. I can put RSVP information on a separate card. Do you want to just have them call or e-mail?" Mary handed the paper to Mom and Dad who also approved the simple wording.

"That would be great Mary. You can have them e-mail me or Danny or leave a message on the home phone. I can't be taking calls in the middle of a drug bust."

There was a little more discussion on the ceremony, and then they talked about how much everyone enjoyed Thanksgiving. Mom wanted to do some shopping but they decided to wait until late afternoon. Mary wanted to swim, so they all changed into their suits for some beach time. It was a lazy day compared to earlier in the week.

Steve and Mary had a chance to talk for a while. He was interested in her job in L.A. and asked a few more questions about Scott. Danny spent some time building a sand castle with Grace and went in the water with her for a while. Mom and Dad swam in the warm water and then sat in the wooden chairs by the beach.

By mid-afternoon, they had enough sun and decided it was time to clean up and get their shopping done. Mary went back to her friend's house, promising to come back before she flew back on Sunday morning. The shops were almost deserted by the time that Steve drove the family to open air local vendors market. Mom wanted to buy some authentic island products. It took her almost two hours to cross everything off her list.

They stopped at a small restaurant that most tourists overlooked to eat supper. Steve drove them around to look at the holiday decorations around town. Mom loved the Hawaiian take on Christmas and took several pictures.

Steve and Danny had time to read to Grace that evening. She had been busy spending time with her Nana and Poppa, and Steve and Danny missed spending time with her. After tucking Grace in, Mom and Dad decided to head for their room. Mom wanted to read for a while, and Dad was working on a crossword puzzle book.

Steve and Danny decided that it was a good time for them to spend some quality time together. They had been busy playing hosts to Mom and Dad all week, and then the preparation for Thanksgiving had been demanding.

"Danno, I've been waiting all day for this." Steve locked the bedroom door and pulled Danny in for a tight hug.

"Me too, babe. I've missed this." Danny helped Steve pull the covers down and turned the light on low. It was McDanno time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

"Danno, I've been waiting all day for this." Steve locked the bedroom door and pulled Danny in for a tight hug.

"Me too, babe. I've missed this." Danny helped Steve pull the covers down and turned the light on low.

Steve was wearing a Hawaiian print shirt and shorts; he started to unbutton his shirt when Danny protested. "Wait babe, let me do that." Danny worked on the buttons kissing Steve as the shirt opened wider. When the last button was opened, Danny smoothed his hands over Steve's chest kissing where his hands moved.

"Don't I get a turn?" Steve pulled Danny's t-shirt over his head and mimicked Danny. Steve loved seeing Danny like this. Danny wore ties every day those first months with 5-0, but Steve knew that Danny had a powerful build by the way his dress shirts bulged when Danny moved. It was months before Steve got a peek at the triangle of skin and hair when Danny finally left his shirt open. By then, Steve knew that he was attracted to Danny.

Danny unsnapped Steve's shorts and pulled the zipper down slowly. He slid his hand under Steve's boxer briefs. Steve looked down to watch see Danny's hand disappear inside his briefs. He swayed a little, caught up in a wave of love and lust. Danny watched as Steve became undone; he loved doing this for Steve.

"Danno, wait. You need to slow down or this will be over before I even get you naked." Steve stilled Danny's hand and put it on his hip. He had Danny's shorts and boxers off quickly and let Danny finish stripping him. They both moved to the middle of the bed and curled together facing each other. They were content at first to kiss and stroke each other.

Steve was the first to speak. "Planning our ceremony today with our family makes it so real. We've talked about it a few times, but it was a sucker punch today. We're going to be legally bound together in a little more than five weeks."

Danny pulled back to look at Steve. "Have you changed your mind?"

Steve gave Danny a kiss that went on forever and left them both breathless. "Danno, I would marry you if we could. I haven't changed my mind. It just hit me that on New Year's Day, I'll be Mr. McGarrett-Williams. I thought that I would always be alone. I never met anyone I wanted to spend a lifetime with until you. Danny, we haven't talked about rings."

Danny cocked his head in question at Steve. "You want me to wear your ring?"

"I want us to exchange rings. We wouldn't wear them at work, but I want us to wear them at home or when we go out. I have an old friend who designs jewelry. I think she would work up something special for us. What do you think?"

It was Danny's turn to take Steve's breath away. When they finally broke the kiss, Danny took Steve's hand. He stroked the ring finger. "I want to put a ring on your finger. I want you to put one on mine."

"Do you think the ceremony will change things between us? We've been living together for over six months. I've never even lived with someone before." Steve was trying to wrap his brain around making such a huge commitment. His life was so good now; he didn't want anything to screw it up.

"Listen you big goof. I love you; I will always love you with or without a ceremony. All I'm doing is standing in front of our family and friends and promising to do something I'm going to do anyway. What about you?" Danny tried to break it down to simple terms.

"I love you too. I will always love you. Yeah, when you put it that way, it's not that big a deal. And I want to let everyone know how I feel. I want everyone to know that we're together. We're not together just for convenience or for the sex; although I have to say that the sex is amazing." Steve beamed his best high-wattage smile. It almost blinded Danny.

"Well, then I guess that's settled. Now can we move on to the sex part of the program? We've talked for so long that I have to start over from the beginning." Danny moved his hand down to illustrate his point.

Steve closed his eyes and moaned. "Danno, I love the way that you do that. No one has ever touched me like this."

Danny tried to take it slow, but he had also been affected by their morning planning session. He was overwhelmed by his love for Steve; their mating was hard and swift. Steve knew that he would have bruises in the morning but he didn't care. He wanted to hold on to Danny like this forever.

"Damn, I haven't done that since I was a teenager. I usually try to show more finesse than that." Danny was embarrassed that everything got out of hand so soon. "If you give me a little time to recover, I swear that I can do better, babe."

Steve laughed and kissed Danny until he was breathless again. "Danno, if it gets any better, I'll be a dead man. Okay, that might have been a little fast, but I couldn't hold out any longer either. You have that effect on me. I want it all and I want it now."

"Did I hurt you? I forgot all about your ribs."

"Danny, I'm a big boy. I would have stopped you if you were hurting me. I'm not some girl you seduced in the back seat of your parents car. Wait, can we try that next time we get to Jersey? Oddly enough, the idea is kind of a turn-on." Steve had a little movie running in his head now.

"Hey, where did you go? You have a funny little smirk on your face. What are you thinking?" Danny was a little worried now. Steve usually reserved that look for setting off a grenade.

"I was just thinking that I've got my Dad's car in the garage. We could get cleaned up, grab a couple of beers, and neck in the back seat of the Marquis. It's pretty quiet down the hall. I think Mom and Dad have gone to sleep. It will be a twofer. We can have sex in the car with your parents asleep upstairs."

Danny shook his head. "Steven, you are one sick pervert. And God help me, the idea is really turning me on. You realize that Mom will be riding in the back seat tomorrow?"

Steve knew that he had Danny on board. "I've got some of those wipes I used to clean up when I fought with Liddell. We can clean up and wipe the seat before we come back up. Are you in?"

"Yes, I'm in. But if we get caught, I'm going to blame it all on you." Danny was starting to get hard again thinking about it. It had been years since he had this kind of refractory time.

Steve pulled Danny into the bathroom. They cleaned up quickly and pulled their clothes back on. Steve stuck whatever they would need in his pocket and led Danny downstairs. They were giggling like a couple of horny teenagers, which is mostly what they were at the moment. They snuck into the garage and pulled a couple of Longboards from the fridge there. Then Steve opened the back door of the Marquis and climbed in.

"I hope this doesn't end in disaster." Danny wasn't so sure anymore that this was a good idea.

"Trust me Danno; you're going to like this. I promise to respect you in the morning. I won't do anything you don't want me to do. We can just drink our beer and then I'll drive you home." Steve was getting into the spirit of the moment.

"Okay, but I'm not that kind of boy. No funny stuff. I'm saving myself for marriage." Oh, he was in so much trouble. He was hard now thinking about what would happen. He couldn't resist Steve on a good day. He had a glimpse of what Steve could have been in high school if tragedy hadn't intervened.

Danny joined Steve in the back seat and they opened their beer. Steve started a really innocuous conversation to lull Danny into a false sense of security. Then he started his moves. He started with his arm around Danny's shoulders. They moved on to some necking and heavy groping.

Danny tried to remember his lines, but his mind was getting a little foggy. "Wait, why are you taking off my shirt?"

"It's okay Danny. I'll take mine off too. See, we're just sitting here finishing our beer." Steve's hand never stopped moving even as he spoke. Then his hand moved lower, causing Danny to yelp.

"What are you doing now?"

"Well, it looks like you've got a little problem. I can help you with that. It's not healthy to stay like that; you need a release." Steve had Danny's shorts off in no time. Neither bothered with boxers or briefs.

Danny had to admit that he was really getting into his role. He wondered what that said about him. While he was decided what to do next, Steve had dropped his shorts too.

"See how good this feels. You really turn me on." Steve put their bottles safely out of reach and maneuvered Danny down on the seat. He was on third base and heading for home fast. This was the best idea he had in months. Next time, he would let Danny do the seducing.

Again, it was hard and fast. This time Steve tried to apologize. "Danny, are you okay. I think I got carried away."

Danny started laughing and couldn't stop. He finally managed to choke out, "Steve, you sounded so much like me when I was 16 and lost my virginity. Now I know what Mary Joe Lewis must have felt like. She never had a chance. That was amazing. You were brilliant. Oh, I'm not sure if I can make it upstairs."

Steve reached up and grabbed their beer. "Here, see if this helps."

Danny laughed even harder. "Steve, you practically screw my brains out and now you're giving me more alcohol."

"Okay, I have zero social skills. I never got to do this when I was a teenager. I finally lost my virginity after I went to the Academy. This is my first time to do it in the back seat of a car. I have to say that I really like it."

Danny stopped laughing. "Hey, I thought you were a pro at this. Really, the more I protested, the more turned-on I got. And the more you pushed for advantage. We have to try this again. I get to be on top the next time. I do have some experience with this. We'll see how it turns out."

They finished their beer and cleaned up enough to get dressed. Steve wiped the back seat clean and dropped the used wipes into the trash can by his work bench. They cleaned up the rest of the evidence and tiptoed back to their bedroom. After a quick shower, they dressed and settled in for the night.

The next thing either knew Grace was tapping on the door. "Can I come in?" Steve was the first capable of coherent speech and waved Grace in. "Sure, you can help me wake Danno up." Grace settled under the covers between her dads.

"I've missed coming in here in the mornings." Grace settled in a little more as Steve and Danny cuddled around her.

"We've missed you too Monkey. We can't sleep in like we usually do when we have guests even if it is Nana and Poppa. There's been so much to do. We've got some time this morning." Danny was relieved that things were slowing down a little. It had been a wonderful holiday, but he missed their normal routine.

They talked about their plans for today. It was a short conversation because nothing was really planned. Mary would drop by later to say goodbye. She had an early morning flight back to L.A on Sunday. Mom and Dad had an early flight out on Monday morning. Grace also had school on Monday. Steve had a doctor's appointment to get cleared for unrestricted duty.

Mostly, the dads and daughter just enjoyed the quiet time. Grace dozed off, and Steve and Danny were content to let her rest. Around 8:30, Mom tapped on the door. "Is Grace in here with you? Her bed is empty." The noise woke Grace up, and Danny called to Mom, "Yes, she's in here. Come on in."

Mom wasn't sure what she expected to see. She found Steve and Danny appropriately dressed and cuddling with Grace. It was different seeing two men in bed. She wasn't sure why because she knew that Steve and Danny had shared the bedroom since the week after Danny and Grace moved in. She had never seen a more loving couple.

"Good morning. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was worried about Grace. You look very comfortable there young lady."

"Good morning, Nana. I like to come in to cuddle on weekends. Danno and Daddy Steve say it's okay."

"Well of course it is. Your father and aunts used to pile in our bed on the weekends. I'll go make some coffee. Dad is still asleep, but I was ready to get up. I'll take my book down and read for a while. You take your time." Mom closed the door and then it was quiet again.

Grace wanted to cuddle for a little longer, and then her stomach growled. "I'm getting hungry. What's for breakfast?"

Steve tickled Grace and asked, "What would you like for breakfast? I think we can manage mostly anything."

"I want some loco moco. I think Nana and Poppa would like to try it. Can we go to Rainbow?" Grace had developed a taste for island cuisine.

"Well, it sounds like Poppa is up. Why don't you run and get dressed. I'll see if Nana and Poppa want to go out to breakfast." Danny went out to talk to his parents while Steve dressed. He was helping Grace with her hair when Danny came back upstairs. "We're going out for breakfast. We should be ready to go in about twenty minutes."

Steve backed the Marquis out of the garage and everyone piled in the car. As Steve backed out of the driveway, Mom commented, "Steve, you car smells so fresh. Do you use one of those car air fresheners?"

Steve looked in the rear view mirror and his eyes met Danny's. The tips of Danny's ears were red. "No, Mom. I just try to keep the back seat clean." He tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't suppress a little half-grin as he drove down the highway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Loco moco was a big hit with Mom and Dad. After breakfast, Steve took the family on a scenic drive along the coast line. They had a conversation about what kind of activities the girls would like to do when they came over with their families after Christmas. Mom was concerned because she knew that the families wouldn't have a lot of extra money after paying for airfare and hotel.

Steve had been waiting for an opportunity to make his pitch. "Mom and Dad, the hotel bill has been taken care of. It's a slack time for tourists anyway." Okay, that was stretching the truth really thin. "The owners were friends of my father. I was able to get a really good rate."

When Dad started to protest, Steve cut him off. "It means a lot that your family is willing to travel here for the ceremony. At least let Danny and I take care of this part."

Danny knew that Steve would try to pick up the entire tab. Danny had a healthy bank balance for the first time since his divorce. He no longer paid child support, his living expenses were minimal, and Steve insisted on paying for part of Grace's expenses. "Dad, Steve's right. We would have the whole family stay with us if we had enough room. Steve and I want to do this." Danny put the emphasis on 'I', letting Steve know that he intended to pay his share.

Dad knew that it would ease the financial burden on his daughters. "I suppose you've got a point. I'll let the girls know. I know that they will appreciate it. I'll tell them when we get home. Thank you Steve. You too Danny. This has been the trip of a lifetime for us. We've never been this far from home. It's beautiful here."

"Dad, I hope you don't mean that. Steve, Grace and I were hoping that you would come back even after the ceremony next month. There's so much you haven't seen. We didn't even get a chance to show you the other islands. You always have a place to stay with us." Danny enjoyed having his family here even more than he thought he would. Hawaii had become home for Danny this year, and showing his new home to his parents gave him a lot of satisfaction.

"Danny, it means a lot for you to say that. Mom and I would love to come back. It would be nice to get away from the cold winter for a while. We have friends who go to Florida every winter. Mom would love to tell Edith and Tom that we're going to Hawaii to get away from the cold."

Steve took the opportunity to jump back into the conversation. "Then it's settled. We'll try to visit you again in the summer while Grace is on vacation, and you can come over in the winter."

Grace was listening intently from the back seat. She was thrilled that she would be seeing her Nana and Poppa move often. She missed them a lot when she first moved to Hawaii. Her friends at school teased that she didn't have any grandparents. They had taken lots of pictures this week, and she was going to take a stack of them to school next week to show everyone. Daddy Steve even helped her put the photos into a small album.

"Nana, if you and Poppa visit while I'm in school, you can have lunch with me. I can introduce you to all of my friends.

Grace monopolized most of the conversation for the rest of the drive. Everyone loved to hear Grace describe some of their weekends or what happened to her at school. Mom thought about how quiet and reserved Grace had been when Rachel brought her back to Jersey in May. She hardly spoke, and she had trouble eating and sleeping.

Now Grace was happy and animated a lot like Danny. She talked with her hands, something Danny hadn't noticed until today. When Grace spent almost all of her time with Rachel, she had taken a lot of her mother's mannerisms. Grace spent most of her time with Danny and Steve these days. In fact she would be with them until after New Year's Day.

While they were out, Mary called Steve on his cell phone. She was running a few last minute errands, so they arranged to meet at Iolani Palace. Mom and Dad wanted to see the Palace anyway. The Palace was almost deserted when Steve pulled in the parking lot. Mary pulled in as they were getting out of the car.

Mom and Dad wanted pictures of King Iolani. Mary volunteered to take pictures of the group. Then Mom wanted a picture of Steve and Mary. Finally they moved inside. Mom loved the giant seal set into the floor inside the 5-0 office. Steve powered up the big table, borrowed the memory card from Mom's camera, and put some of their pictures on the big screen. Danny showed the group around the rest of the offices while Steve and Mary went to Steve's office.

"I can't stay long. I am meeting Rebecca and some of her friends soon. We have a big girls night out place. Steve, I really enjoyed this visit with you. You are so different from last year. How has all this happened? I know that having Danny in your life has helped, but that doesn't explain all of the changes." Mary wanted to make changes in her own life, and she really hoped that Steve could give her some insight how to make it happen.

"Mary, I had to change myself first. I knew that I was in love with Danny, but he was reconciling with Rachel. Then I went to jail, and Danny stayed behind to help me even though Rachel and Grace went back to Jersey. He visited me in jail, and when I asked about Rachel, he didn't tell me that it was over between them. Rachel was pregnant, and the baby wasn't his after all. He was destroyed."

"When I was cleared of the charges, I decided that it was time to let go of the past. I was tired of being alone. I was tired of keeping people at arm's length. I was lucky enough that Danny needed a place to stay and that he would get joint custody of Grace when he found a decent place to live. That got him in the house and gave me time with him away from work. Still, I had to open up to him. We did things with Grace that you and I did with Mom and Dad when we were young."

"I found our old games, and we have game day on the weekends. I took Danny and Grace to Page's cabin and we played 'Masters of the Universe'. We went to the fair and danced with the group there. The more I shared, the more I realized that my life was not a total screw-up. We had some really good times. Grace took a soak in the tub in our bathroom, and Danny made the mistake of adding bubble bath. Remember when you did that?"

"I have laughed more this year than I have my entire life. I'm not mad or bitter at Dad anymore. I realize how scared he must have been after Mom was killed. Sometimes, I'm so afraid for Grace that I can't breathe."

Mary was surprised at Steve's words. They had both changed since John McGarrett sent them away, but this was the brother she knew and loved. She moved to hug Steve. For a change, he returned her affection and hugged her tightly. "I love you Mary. You need to let go and grab some happiness for yourself. We can be happy, in spite of what happened years ago."

"Thanks big brother. If you can be happy, then maybe I can too. I can't wait to get back to L.A. Scott and I have some talking to do. I think he'll like what I have to say. He was afraid that I would want to break up when I came back from Hawaii. He met me when I got back last time, and it's taken me this long to even consider starting something serious with him."

Mary checked her watch and gathered her things. "I really need to go. I want to say goodbye to the rest of the family."

Danny had been waiting until it looked like the serious discussion between Steve and Mary was complete. He brought his family into Steve's office. "Are you leaving already? I really hoped you would have time to tell me stories about little Stevie McGarrett before you left."

Mary hugged Danny and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be back next month, and Scott and I will be staying at the house. I'll have tons of stories." Mary hugged the rest of the group and left.

Danny could tell that Steve was missing Mary already. He walked over to Steve and hugged him. "She'll be back driving you nuts before you know it. And who it Scott?"

Steve leaned into Danny for comfort. "She's been seeing Scott all year and I think she's finally ready to get serious about him. He's in love with her, and I think she loves him. She's just too afraid to let it mean too much. You know how stunted we McGarrett's are."

Danny had to agree with him. "Yeah babe, but you are capable of change. I hope you told her that."

"Yes, that's exactly what I told her. Loving you has helped, but I had to decide to change first. I'm so happy that I did. I can't imagine my life without you and Grace." Steve decided it was time to move on. "Mom and Dad, this is my office." Steve explained about the different items in the room. Some belonged to his dad; some were his.

Just as they started to leave, the governor walked in. "Commander McGarrett, I saw the lights and wondered if there was a crisis that I had not been informed about. Detective Williams, is this your family?"

Mom and Dad were thrilled to meet the governor. Danny explained that his parents wanted to see the Palace and 5-0 offices. The governor was very gracious and wished them a safe trip home.

"Commander, you look much better than you did the last time I saw you. Do you expect to return to unrestricted duty next week?"

"Yes sir, I've been careful not to overdo this week. My memory problems have been resolved, and my ribs have healed as well. My team will be well rested and ready for our next case. We appreciate the time off this week."

"That's good to hear. You and your team do outstanding work. I was impressed that SEAL Team 9 joined in your rescue. Have you been in touch with them since your return?"

"Yes sir, they joined us for Thanksgiving dinner. We had a houseful of people. They are a great group of men." Steve remembered how the men pitched in to wash and dry the dishes. He also remembered the thank you he received from Marina Jacks. "We had a wonderful day."

"That's good to hear. I should be going. Make an appointment to see me Monday. I'm sure you have some ideas on how you'd like to see 5-0 improve. We can discuss them then." The governor left and Steve heaved a sigh of relief. He supposed that he would eventually feel more comfortable with Governor Denning, but it would take a while.

The remainder of the day was spent seeing other local sights. They returned early enough that Steve was able to sneak his daily swim in. They watched a movie with Grace, and then Steve and Danny read with her before bedtime. It was another early evening. Mom wanted to finish her book tonight, and Dad had his ever-present puzzle book.

Steve and Danny decided to go up too. Steve was still a little listless; Danny knew he was missing Mary, and he decided to take Steve's mind off the subject. He brought the massage lotion out again, and he worked on some of Steve's remaining sore spots. By the time he moved to the not-so-sore spots, Steve was no longer thinking of his sister.

A little while later, Steve and Danny were settling in for the night. Steve heard a floor board creak in the hall and voices whispering. He motioned to Danny to be quiet and then turned the light off. Steve tiptoed to the door, opened it, and listened for a few minutes.

He heard Mom and Dad sneak downstairs. Then he heard the door to the garage open and close. Oh, Danny was going to love this! He was laughing when he joined Danny back in bed.

"What's going on? Who was in the hall?" Danny was curious, mostly because of Steve's reaction to whatever was going on.

"Well, do you remember what a turn-on it was to have sex in the back seat of the Marquis while Mom and Dad were asleep upstairs?"

"Yeah babe, I told you that it was an inspired idea. We have to do it again. Why?"

"Well, apparently it's a turn-on for your parents to have sex in the back seat of the Marquis while we're up here asleep." Steve was laughing again. He wished that he had turned the light on. He really wanted to see Danny's face."

"Oh, they are not! Tell me they are not in the back seat doing God knows what. Grace and I sat in that seat today. How is this my life?" Danny was in full rant mode. Steve only laughed harder, which wound Danny up even more.

"Danny, we were down there doing the same thing last night. Why are you so upset? Don't you realize that Mom and Dad have sex?"

"Please don't ever use those words in the same sentence again. Wait, that means they know what we did. And Mom made that comment this morning! She was telling us that she knew. Whatever you do, don't say anything about this in the morning. I know how you think, you big Neanderthal. You're going to say something, aren't you?"

"Danny, I can't help it. Of course I will. This is perfect. They're probably down there reliving their misspent youth. Dad said he had a Marquis when you were younger. Makes you wonder what happened in that car when you kids were asleep."

Steve finally took pity on Danny's discomfort. "Babe, your parents are still healthy enough to have sex, and they still love each other enough after 37 years of marriage that they want to make love. It's a good thing. Mom is really something. I'll be she had this planned all day. And think about it. She and Dad knew what we did and weren't upset with us. They are happy that we have each other. Remember when you were afraid to tell your family?"

Danny knew Steve was right. Still, it wasn't something he wanted to think about. "You're right. I'll let it go for now. But you'd better behave in the morning. I'm not ready to talk to my mother about sex no matter who's having it."

Steve finally agreed to so no more. He did go to sleep with a silly smile on his face. He had the best family ever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Mom and Dad were up a little early the next day. It was Sunday and they planned to go to 9 o'clock services. Mom had a secondary mission. She wanted Steve, Danny, and Grace to come with them. Mom slipped downstairs to start coffee and oatmeal. Dad tapped on Steve and Danny's bedroom door.

Steve was instantly alert. He checked the time and opened the door. "Dad, is something wrong? Is Mom okay?"

"Steve, we're all okay. You've done so much for us this week, but Mom and I have one more favor to ask. Will you come to church with us this morning? Services start at 9, and Mom is downstairs fixing breakfast. It would mean a lot to us." Dad had no idea how Steve would react. He knew that Danny and his mother had several discussions about Danny's lack of faith. He hoped that Steve would not be angry about his request.

"Let me ask Danny. We'll be down in a few minutes either way." Steve closed the door and went back to wake Danny.

"I'm awake, babe. What did Dad want?" Danny pulled Steve down for a good morning kiss. Steve didn't seem upset so it couldn't be anything serious.

"Mom and Dad want to know if we'll join them for church this morning. The service starts at nine. I don't mind going; we have so much to be thankful for. It's up to you Danny."

"Yeah, okay. We can do that. Are you sure you don't mind?" Danny rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. "Do I have time to shave before breakfast?"

"I don't think so. Mom is starting breakfast. Do you want me to wake Grace?" Steve had finished in the bathroom and was heading for the door.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll go downstairs and tell Mom." Danny washed his face and combed his hair before going downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and gave Mom a kiss. "There will be three more joining you at church this morning. Steve is waking Grace up now." Danny saw that the coffee was ready and poured a cup for the grown-ups.

Mom turned to face Danny. "I wasn't sure if you would come. We've had such a good week and I don't want to make a big thing about this."

Danny pulled Mom in for a hug. "It's not a big deal. Steve and I had a long talk about faith and the hereafter. Let's just say that I've had a couple of eye-opening experiences and I'm seeing things more clearly now."

Steve went in to wake Grace. "Hey Grace, it's time to wake up. We're going to church with Nana and Poppa. "

Grace was sleepy but responded to Steve. "Good morning, Daddy. Is Danno going with us too?"

"Yes, all of us are going. Nana is making breakfast. Come down when you finish in the bathroom. I'll help you with your hair after breakfast." He gave Grace a morning hug and went down to find Danny. "Good morning Mom. Thanks for fixing breakfast; Grace will be down in a few minutes." Steve gave Mom a morning kiss on the cheek, and pulled some glasses out of the cabinet for juice.

"Steve, thank you for joining us today. It means a lot to Dad and me."

"It's no problem. I thought that after we came home and changed our clothes, we could go Christmas tree shopping. I read in the paper that the shipments arrived yesterday, and we have to buy early before the best ones are gone." Steve brought some berries out for the oatmeal.

Grace walked in to hear Steve mention 'Christmas tree'. "Can we buy a real tree? Last year we had a fake tree. It was big, but it didn't smell right." Grace was excited about the prospect of tree shopping.

Danny loved seeing Grace like this. He was excited about the tree too. "What, you don't want me to order another tree from the internet?"

Steve and Danny laughed when they told Mom and Dad about Danny's sad little tree. Danny remembered how he was sure that his Christmas with Grace would be a dismal affair. Instead his 5-0 family helped make it a festive occasion. Yes, he had a lot to be thankful for this year.

The family finished their simple breakfast, and Steve and Danny cleared away the dishes. Mom and Dad would need extra time to use the smaller-sized hall bathroom. Mom fixed Grace's hair and helped her with her dress while Dad shaved. Steve and Danny had their own sinks in the big master bathroom, so they finished about the same time that Mom, Dad, and Grace went downstairs.

Danny opened the garage door so Steve could back the Marquis out. He met Steve's eyes as he slid in the back seat after Grace. He knew that Steve was going to say something about last night.

"Danny, we need to get more of that car freshener. Even after a full day, it still smells fresh and clean in here." Steve saw that Dad turned a little red in the face, but Mom's eyes were full of mischief when he glanced in the rear view mirror.

Mom's mouth was twitching. "You might need to pick up another pack. I think we might have used it all." Everyone laughed at Mom's remark, even Grace. Thankfully, she had no idea at all what was so funny.

Mom gave Steve the name of the church. He knew exactly where it was located. He had attended a funeral there last year. He remembered that it was a friendly place, and the minister spoke quite eloquently about the deceased. Steve worried that the congregation might frown on two men joining their morning worship. Steve and Danny were cautious about PDA's, but occasionally someone would give them a hard time. Usually, Steve's steely glare would shut them up. He hoped that there would be no problem.

Steve pulled into the parking lot a few minutes before nine. He opened the back door for Mom and helped her out of the car. He gave Grace the same treatment. Their family was greeted at the door by the ushers and they quickly found seats.

Steve enjoyed the service immensely. The minister spoke about how special the holiday season is. He said that it should be a time of sharing and rejoicing. He reminded the congregation that many would not have much to share in the dismal economy. He encouraged them to participate in one of the many service projects around the island, or to donate money if their time was at a premium. He reminded them that the greatest gift had been given more than two thousand years ago, an event they would commemorate in four more weeks. Then he blessed the congregation and prayed for the safe return of all the visitors.

The minister stood outside the front door to shake hands and exchange a few words with the worshippers as they left. When Steve paused to thank the minister for his inspiring words, the minister stopped him. "Commander McGarrett, I thought I recognized you. I follow the news, and 5-0 is often mentioned. This is your partner, Detective Williams, isn't it? Welcome to our church. This is your first time here?"

Danny spoke up. "Yes sir, my parents are visiting from New Jersey. This is my daughter, Grace. Mom wanted to come to church this morning and asked us to join them. I enjoyed your sermon too."

The minister beamed. "Thank you for your kind words. I hope you and the Commander will join us again. Everyone is welcome here."

"Please, we're Steve and Danny. You'll probably see us again if our schedule permits." Mom and Dad shook hands with the minister, and they walked back to the car.

Mom had watched the exchange between her boys (as she thought of them) and the minister. "I don't mean to pry, but will you really go back?"

Steve and Danny exchanged a look; then Danny spoke. "Yes, Mom, I think we will. I don't know if we'll become one of the regulars, but I liked it here. The minister had a good message, and he seemed to accept that we're partners and not just at 5-0."

Upon arriving back at the house, the family quickly changed into casual clothes. Steve took his truck because it would make it much easier to transport the tree home. Dad elected to ride shotgun, and Mom and Grace rode with Danny in the Camaro. Steve drove to the same lot that his Dad used when they were kids. The owner remembered Steve's dad, and he was proud that members of the island's elite task force wanted to buy one of his trees.

Steve estimated that the living room would accommodate an eight to nine foot tree. He remembered that his dad always sawed a little off the bottom of the tree. He told the owner what they were looking for, and he led Steve to a section of the lot with the taller trees. Grace spotted a beautiful tree. Steve was ready to buy it when Dad cautioned him.

"Steve, first you need to make sure the trunk is straight. See how the trunk on this one crooks to the left? There's also a hole back here where some of the branches are stunted." Dad had been buying live Christmas trees for decades, and he suspected that this was Steve's first time to make such a purchase.

"Thanks for pointing that out Dad. I missed that. It's a good thing that we're doing this while you and Mom are still here. Apparently Danny and I have a Christmas tree disability." Everyone laughed at Steve's assessment.

The next couple of trees had obvious flaws, but then the owner picked up a flawless tree. They all walked around the tree, making sure there were no holes and that the trunk was straight. Steve and Danny looked to Dad, who nodded his approval.

"That's the one. We'll take it." Dad blanched when he saw the sticker price but Steve shrugged. "It's the price we pay to live in paradise. The owner offered to discount the price for Steve since he served the island as the head of 5-0. Steve shook his head. "No, that would not be appropriate. I'll pay the full price."

Danny stopped when Steve reached for his wallet. "No babe, I've got this one. It will make up for my sorry excuse for a tree last year." Steve agreed to let Danny pay for the tree, but he insisted on buying the stand. He knew that there were boxes of ornaments stored upstairs, but he was pretty sure the stand wouldn't have survived.

One of the helpers put the tree in protective netting and loaded the tree in the back of Steve's truck. On the way home, Steve asked Dad what he would like to do for their last day on the island.

"Speaking for myself, I would like to help you decorate that beautiful tree. You might need a hand getting the tree in the stand. That's usually where most people have the biggest problem. At home, we always decorated the tree as a family. I would like to do that with you, Danny, and Grace." Dad knew that Mom would make the same suggestion with Danny and Grace.

Danny pulled in the driveway right after Steve. Grace jumped out of the car as soon as Danny turned off the engine. "Daddy, can we decorate the tree today? Nana said that's what she wants to do. Can we?"

Steve picked Grace up and spun her around. "What does Danno say?"

Danny laughed at the excitement on Grace's face. He knew that Steve would have no objection. It would be the perfect way to spend their last day together with Mom and Dad. "Danno says it's a terrific idea."

Mom insisted that they have lunch first. They raided the fridge for leftovers and finished most of the leftover turkey. She cleaned up with Grace while the men worked to get the tree in the stand. Dad had obviously done this many times, and he knew how to accomplish the task most efficiently. Steve and Danny moved the furniture to make room for the large tree and carried the tree in from the driveway. Then Steve and Danny carried the boxes of decorations downstairs.

Steve found a radio station that was exclusively playing Christmas music, and they all went to work on the tree. Mom was surprised to see the old-style lights; only a few bulbs were out and extras were in the box. Steve saw that the garland was in sad shape, so they went to a Christmas store and bought new garland and tinsel. Mom saw some unique ornaments that would remind them of their first holiday in Hawaii, and Danny bought an ornament with Grace's name on it. He found Steve at the counter where a woman was personalizing an ornament. It read:

 **Steve * Danny * Grace**

 **2011**

 **Our First Christmas Together**

"That's really nice. Next year, we'll get one that says 'The McGarrett-Williams Family'. I love you babe." Danny rested his head on Steve's shoulder. Danny's heart was so full of emotion. He loved Steve so much. He loved having his parents visit this week, and would miss them terribly when they left. He loved that Grace would be with them for the holiday season. He loved that at the end of the year, he and Steve would pledge their love to each other.

Steve put his arm around Danny and kissed him. "I love you too. It's so perfect, isn't it? Sometimes, I can't believe this is happening. "

The woman finished the ornament and turned to show it to Steve. She saw the kiss and sighed. "Congratulations, you two. Will you have one of those ceremonies next year?"

Steve realized that they had broken their rule on PDA's and that the woman standing in front of them obviously didn't care. "Yes ma'am, a little after midnight. We'll have one of the first ceremonies on New Year's Day."

"Well, you be sure to come back next year. I'll make you an ornament with the date. You two are surely in love." She packed the ornament in a small box and rang up their purchases.

Back at the house, the tree decorating progressed quickly. Steve helped string the garland around the top of the tree leaving Danny and Mom to finish the lower branches. The ornaments came next. Steve had stories to go with some of the ornaments. The tinsel was last; then Grace helped put the Nativity set under the tree. The sun was going down, and Steve killed the inside lights and stood back.

It was the most perfect tree Steve could ever remember seeing. Josh Groban was singing 'I'll be home for Christmas' in the background. Between verses, servicemen and women could be heard saying hello to their families back in the states and wishing them a Merry Christmas. Steve had a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes.

Danny thought of the years that Steve had been alone for every holiday and every birthday. He drew Steve into a tight hug. "Hey babe, you're not alone anymore. Even if you have to go away again, you'll never be alone. Grace and I will be here waiting for you."

They turned away from the tree and Mom snapped their picture. This was the picture that would sit on their mantle at home for years to come.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Steve took the family to Chinatown for their last night together. Mom and Dad strolled around the shops until their hunger drove them into a nearby restaurant. The men had Chinese beer while Mom had one of the tropical drinks that are more potent than they seem. Grace had a virgin fruit drink with a pretty umbrella stuck in a slice of pineapple.

Steve ordered a family dinner that included a pu-pu platter, soup, eggroll, two from Column A, and one from Column B. They had enough food for ten people and brought home two sacks of leftovers. "Well Danny, it looks like we won't be cooking tomorrow."

Grace was reluctant to get her shower until Nana promised to dry her hair. Mom and Dad were mostly packed, but they had a very early flight in the morning. They finished packing everything except what they needed for tonight or tomorrow. Steve helped lug the larger luggage pieces downstairs. He hated to see Mom and Dad go home. He had heard in-law jokes for years, and he was so happy that his were such great people.

Nana and Poppa tucked Grace in at her request. Danny could see that she was upset. "Grace, Nana and Poppa will come in to say good-bye in the morning. Don't forget that they will be back right after Christmas. Aunt Jackie and Aunt Paula will be coming too with your uncles and cousins. We'll have a big party then"

That seemed to settle Grace and she finally went to sleep. Mom and Dad stayed downstairs to visit with Steve and Danny for a little bit longer. Then they went up to get ready for bed. Danny and Steve sat on the couch drinking a beer and admiring the tree.

"We've had quite a week. It's so hard to say good-bye to Mom and Dad. I thought it would be a little odd having them here but it's been great. I'm really going to miss them." Steve wasn't sure how to say goodbye. There had been so few 'hellos' in his life the last few years.

"I know babe. It's always hard to say goodbye. They'll be back soon, and we have a lot to do before Christmas. Can we decorate the outside? Please, not with Santa in a loud shirt and board shorts. We have cards to send out. Do you think one of the pictures we took will be good for a photo Christmas card? What are we doing for Christmas dinner? Do we invite a houseful over again?"

"Danno, slow down. Yes, okay, yes, and it's up to you." Steve watched while Danny tried to match the answers with the correct question. "Mom usually fixed a ham for Christmas dinner. I think we should invite any of the team who needs a place to go. Chin and Malia will be married by then. Kono is still reconciling with her family after last summer, but I think she'll be with them. Joe and Lori probably won't have any other pressing invitations. I'm not sure about Max. We'll have last minute preparations for the ceremony, and your family will be coming in on the 27th. I would enjoy something less hectic for Christmas day."

Danny thought about Steve's idea. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Maybe we can provide the ham, bread, and desserts, and the others can bring side dishes. We won't be so tired at the end of the day. What do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas this year, little boy?" Danny leered at Steve hoping to dispel some of his sadness.

Steve thought for a minute and replied, "Santa, I don't think I can wait until Christmas for my present. I have what I want right here, and I plan to unwrap it tonight. Want to make out on the couch while Mom and Dad are upstairs?"

Danny laughed and pulled Steve down for a torrid kiss. They continued like that for a while kissing by the light of the tree. Finally Danny stood and pulled Steve up. "I've been on second base long enough. I think it's time that we take this someplace more private." He turned the tree lights off and took the empty bottles to the kitchen while Steve checked the doors and the alarm.

They climbed the stairs together and walked into the bedroom. Steve closed and locked the door behind them. "You know, it was a smart idea to decorate the tree today. The house will seem empty tomorrow without Mom and Dad. The tree will be a reminder of the great week we had together."

"I've enjoyed the time off this week. It's given me time to recuperate some from our trip to North Korea. How are you feeling babe? You seem to be doing much better than a week ago." Danny watched Steve move around the room as he stripped and put his clothes in the hamper. His range of motion was good, and he didn't seem to be in any pain.

"My ribs are still a little sore. My shoulders are probably at 90%. The rest of me is doing okay. I expect that I'll be on restricted duty for another few days. I'll need a little physical therapy for my shoulders to loosen them up and build some endurance. I probably need to start running on a treadmill and let the therapist evaluate what comes next there. I'll be at the medical center for a while." Steve wasn't looking forward to being poked and prodded, but he wouldn't jeopardize his recovery or his team.

"Steve, I know you're frustrated that you still can't do everything. I can see that you've been making a real effort to take care of yourself and not overdo it. Thank you for that. It kills me to see you in pain, and it's worse when you refuse to slow down so you can heal."

Steve walked over to Danny to kiss him softly. "You and Grace have taken such good care of me. I don't want to make it any harder that it has to be. I didn't want to miss this week with Mom and Dad because I was too stupid to slow down for a few days. And I really want to be able to do this." Steve walked Danny over to the bed, helped him finish undressing, and pushed him down.

Steve lay down next to Danny and kissed him. The kisses start out soft but as he made his way down Danny's torso, they became a little rougher. Danny was raking his hands through Steve's close cropped hair. Danny didn't know what to expect; Steve always varied the program. Tonight, Steve went for a slow, sweet seduction. Danny never knew where Steve's mouth would go next, or how long it would stay. Steve's hands seemed to be everywhere at once.

Just when Danny didn't think he could hold out much longer, Steve started talking. "Tell me what you want, Danno. Tell me how to pleasure you. Where do you want my hands? Where do you want my mouth?"

Danny couldn't speak, so he pulled Steve's head up and pushed his hands down. "Tell me that you want me, Danno. Tell me that you need me." Steve kept up the verbal and physical assault on Danny's senses.

"I want you, I need you now. You know what I want. Please, now." Danny was begging, but Steve wanted to prolong their lovemaking tonight. When they were finished, Steve didn't want there to be room for anything but the two of them. Finally when Steve's endurance started to wane, he gave Danny his release and took his own.

Steve and Danny didn't move for several minutes. Finally Danny spoke. "You are a maniac!"

Steve had the grace to look sheepish. "Yes, but I'm your maniac." Steve was stroking Danny's hair, trying to soothe him. Steve knew that he had pushed Danny pretty far tonight. "Do you want to soak in the tub for a little while? We can just sit together and enjoy the jets."

Danny's leg ached a little and his back was sore. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan." It took a few minutes before both men were mobile. Steve turned on the faucets to fill the tub and then pulled Danny into the shower to clean up a little. He knew that once the swirling water worked its magic, they would be too tired to do anything but go to bed.

Steve worked quickly in the shower and then settled them both in the tub. Steve sat in back supporting Danny against his chest. He held him close and whispered how much he loved Danny. He rubbed Danny's back and massaged the sore spot on Danny's thigh. Then he went to work on Danny's shoulders and neck. When he pulled Danny close again, Danny was limp. "I think it's time we got out before you fall asleep in the tub.

Steve turned off the jets and opened the drain. He stepped out of the tub and helped Danny out. Steve dried them both, and then dressed them. He pulled Danny onto the bed and settled next to him. By the time that Steve pulled the covers up, Danny was asleep. Steve held him for a long time, stroking his back or his cheek. "I love you so much Danno. I've got your back tonight, just like you had mine in Korea." Finally, Steve drifted off to sleep.

The alarm went off early on Monday. Steve turned the annoying buzzer off and shook Danny to wake him up. "Danny, it's time to get up. You need to take Mom and Dad to the airport."

It took Danny several tries to open his eyes. "What did you do to me last night? The last thing I remember is being in the tub. Don't get me wrong, I feel terrific today. Actually, I feel better than terrific." Danny was out of bed and stretching to test for sore spots.

Steve suppressed the urge to look smug. He rolled out of bed and went to Danny. He kissed him softly. "I took care of you last night the same way that you've been taking care of me. That's what lovers do. I can hear Mom and Dad getting ready. Why don't you do the same and I'll make some coffee. I want to pack them some snacks for the plane. It's a long flight and they don't feed you nearly enough."

It was agreed that Danny would make the airport run while Steve stayed behind with Grace. Danny was dressed in casual clothes; he would have time to change before he went to work. Steve had travel mugs filled for his family by the time that Mom, Dad, and Danny came downstairs.

"It was hard to say goodbye to Grace." Mom had tears in her eyes.

Steve pulled her in for a hug. "I know what you mean. She broke my heart when I was deployed in August. You'll be back soon. And you know that we'll take good care of her."

Mom patted Steve's cheek. "I know that. You and Danny are the most devoted fathers I've ever seen. We need to hit the road. There will be a crowd at the airport. I'm going to miss you Steve. You take care of my Danny too. I know that he will take care of you."

"Yes ma'am." Steve hugged Mom one more time and then kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Mom."

Mom sighed. "Yes, I know you do. I love you too."

Then Steve and Dad exchanged hugs. "Dad, thanks for making the trip. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"No Steve, I should be thanking you. I can't remember the last time that I enjoyed myself more. You take care of our Danny and Grace. I love you, son."

Steve nodded at Danny, and then they were gone. Steve knew that Danny would have an emotional farewell at the airport with his parents. He decided to get ready for his doctor's appointment and make the bed. As he was finishing in the bathroom, he heard Grace crying.

Steve rushed to her room. Grace was sitting up in bed, crying her little heart out. Steve picked her up and hugged her, making soothing noises as he patted her back. "Want to talk about it sweetheart?"

Grace finally calmed down enough to talk. "I just hate it that everyone is so far away. Mommy and Daddy Stan are in Europe. Now Nana and Poppa are going back to New Jersey. I miss everyone." Grace started crying again.

Steve sat on the side of the bed and rocked Grace. "I know baby. I miss them too. It's really hard to say goodbye. I'm still here, Grace. I won't be going anywhere for a while. Danno's here too. We're going to need your help. We need to decorate the outside for Christmas. We don't know what to do."

Grace stopped crying again; Steve pulled some tissues out of the box and wiped her face. Then he walked with her into the bathroom and ran some cold water. "Why don't you wash your face and blow your nose. I'll make you a cup of my special hot chocolate with as many marshmallows as you want."

Steve closed the door to give Grace some privacy and waited patiently until she was finished. Then he carried her downstairs and set her on the kitchen counter. He kept a constant stream of suggestions for the front lawn, including putting Danny in one of those giant blow-up globes as one of Santa's elves. That one elicited a giggle from Grace.

Steve was just pouring her hot chocolate into a mug when Danny walked in. He heard Steve's cheery patter and Grace sniffling and realized that Steve just handled his first crisis. Danny peaked around the kitchen doorway and his heart melted. There sat Grace on this counter, holding a mug of hot chocolate topped by an impossible number of marshmallows. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. Steve looked a little frantic, but he kept his best smile glued on his face.

Steve saw Danny hiding by the doorway. "Hey Grace, it looks like Danno is home. Why don't I make us some breakfast? What sounds good to you?"

Grace took a sip, getting a chocolate and marshmallow moustache in the process. "Can I have some of your Froot Loops?"

Now Steve had a real smile on his face. "Who told you about my stash of Froot Loops?"

Danno pulled the cereal from the back of the pantry. "Uh, Grace and I may have borrowed some of your cereal while you were deployed. Haven't you wondered why your box is never empty? There are another couple of boxes in the back of Grace's closet."

At least Danny looked embarrassed. Grace had an eerie Steve-smirk on her face. Ah, it made Danno proud!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

After a breakfast of Froot Loops and toast, Steve went upstairs to get ready for work. Danny went in with Grace to help her with her hair. Steve was dressing when Danny walked in. "So, what happened with Grace?"

Steve shook his head. "Honestly Danny, if I had any idea that she would fall apart like that, I would have volunteered to take the airport run. I was just finishing up in the bathroom when I heard Grace crying. She was upset that everyone was gone. She misses Rachel and Stan, and now your parents are going home."

"What did you do?"

"I wasn't sure what to do. I hugged her and did my best to comfort her. I told her that we needed her help decorating the house and front yard. When she finally stopped crying for the second time, I told her to wash her face and brought her downstairs for some hot chocolate. That's about the time that you walked in. I've never seen her like that."

"Congratulations Dad. You've successfully made it through your first Grace crisis. She isn't like that often, but it's gut-wrenching. I caught the end of it. I think you have the technique down. First you comfort; then you distract."

"Thanks, Danno. That means a lot coming from you. How did it go at the airport?"

"We got there before the crowd, but it was tough saying goodbye. Babe, Mom and Dad had such a terrific time. They talked about you the entire trip to the airport. If I didn't love you so much, I would hate you for it. And what did you do to me last night? The part in the bedroom was amazing even for us. How did I get out of the tub?"

Steve shrugged at Danny's question. "I might have helped you out a little. You were pretty out of it by the time I finished rubbing your shoulders."

Danny pulled Steve in for a hug. "Thanks for taking care of me last night. And a special thanks for taking such great care of Grace this morning. I sincerely apologize for saying that you weren't good with children. And very special thanks for giving Mom and Dad a week they will never forget."

"You're quite welcome, and I accept your apology. The truth is that I wasn't good at all with children or even most people. Even Mary didn't want to be around me. I've changed, and you and Grace are the reason. Now, I need to get dressed. Why don't you check on Grace?" Steve waited until Danny left and hung his head. He had been so helpless this morning. He still wasn't sure that he had done the right thing. There wasn't even anyone Steve could punch. It's just so damn hard to love. People leave, and people cry, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Steve and Danny took Grace to school and stopped to talk to her teacher. They wanted to give her a heads-up that Grace might still be a little upset. "Thank you for telling me. A lot of the children have spent the holiday week with family and had to say goodbye. I find it helps to let the children talk about their week off. Does she have any pictures?"

Steve had printed several photos from their week. He had splurged on a nice photo-quality printer after spending a small fortune at Walgreens. "Yes, I made a small album for her to show the other kids that she does have grandparents."

The teacher nodded. "That's perfect. She can pass her pictures around. I understand that Mr. and Mrs. Edwards will be out of the country until after New Year's. I have your cell phone numbers, and I'll call if she has any more problems. Have a good day gentlemen."

Steve and Danny were a little less worried about Grace after speaking to her teacher. Danny dropped Steve back at the house to pick up his truck and then went on to HQ. Lori was in her office; Chin and Kono were getting coffee. He chatted with them about his time off; Chin was busy with wedding plans. Kono was able to surf most of her off days.

Danny stopped to check with Lori before he went to his own office. She had been bored the last couple of days. Thanksgiving dinner at the McGarrett-Williams home had been the high point of the week. Well, the lasagna dinner on Monday ran a close second. When she first came to 5-0, Lori was interested in Steve McGarrett. She thought they were kindred souls and that something might develop. He certainly was hot enough. Even Danny Williams would have been an interesting date.

Lori had been stunned the day that Steve announced that he and Danny were together. Okay, she had teased them about being married, but that was only because of the way that they bickered with each other. Lori decided that it wasn't such a bad deal to have Steve and Danny as friends. They obviously took loyalty to their friends very seriously.

Now if she could only decide how she felt about Max. He was such a nerd, but she found him fascinating. She knew that he had a little crush on her. He offered her a ride to Steve's house on Thursday. He was so proud of his new car.

"Hey Lori, how was your weekend?"

"Hi, Danny, it was okay. Well, it was a little boring compared to our quick visit to North Korea." Lori was a little embarrassed to admit it.

"You sound just like Steve, or at least like he was last year. He's mellowed out some in the last few months. Is there anything interesting in the HPD reports?" Danny could see that she was reviewing the daily summaries.

"No, it was a quiet weekend if you ignore the malls and the parade. Did your parents have a nice vacation? They're terrific by the way. Did you and Steve really fix that dinner on Thursday?" Lori still wasn't sure if Clara had been kidding about who did the cooking.

"Believe it or not, we did. I've always been handy in the kitchen; Mom wouldn't have it any other way. Steve does well with recipes; he's a science guy, and he knows how to follow a formula. Mom did a great job tutoring us through the prep work. We're doing a smaller version for Christmas with ham; it will be more pot luck but I think we're making bread and pies again. Keep it in mind when you're making your plans."

"Thanks, I will. If you are making that bread again, I'll be there for sure. What time will Steve be in?"

"He's at the medical center trying to get cleared for unrestricted duty. They'll put him through the wringer before they will clear him. In the old days, Steve would suck up the pain just to get back on the job. Now he's a little more reasonable. I expect he'll be here around noon. I'll talk to you later." Danny had enough socializing. He finally made it to his office and fired up his laptop.

It was a quiet morning. Steve came in a little after 11:30. He looked a little pissed off, and Danny debated if he should let him cool off or talk to him now. The decision was taken out of his hands; Steve came into his office and paced in front of his desk.

Danny leaned back in his chair and fired the opening shot. "How did it go at the doctors?"

Steve stopped pacing and gestured in a very Danny-like manner. "You wouldn't believe what they put me through. First, this vampire drew what seemed like 10 vials of blood. Then I went for an MRI for my shoulders. I got X-rays for my ribs. A physical therapist evaluated me, and I ran what felt like 20 miles on the treadmill. I have been so careful to let my ribs heal, and they wreck them for me."

Danny was out of his chair like a shot. "Are you okay babe? Should I take you home? Why didn't you tell them to stop?"

Steve shook his head. "Danny, you know what those people are like. They tell you, 'Just a little further Commander McGarrett'. Then I finally got to see the doctor for like two minutes. He gives me a list of exercises for my shoulders and warns me not to push it too hard on my ribs. I'm cleared but I should work up to running gradually. I'll start my morning routine tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll ease in to the running. I don't need to go home. I could use a couple of anti-inflammatories. Do you still have some in your desk?"

Danny pulled the bottle out of his desk drawer and handed it to Steve. "Here you go babe, but don't take them on an empty stomach. Let me order us something from the deli. I can get us some soup and salad. We've been eating a little crazy lately. I need to look buff when I hook up with my fiancé in a few weeks."

Steve took the bottle with a smile. "Thanks, that sounds perfect. I'll check with the others. I still owe them for my rescue. It's my treat." Steve checked with Chin, Kono, and Lori. There were more orders for soups and salads, except for Kono. She ordered a Reuben with everything on it.

"Hey, if the boss is paying, I'm eating real food." Kono was still young enough to get away with eating like that.

Steve gave the team a brief summary of the results of his morning ordeal. "I'm not assigned to desk duty, but it will be a week or two before I try to leap tall buildings in a single bound." That elicited a snort from Danny. "So when we go in the field, your assignments and pairings will reflect that. You have my assurance that I will not put any of you in jeopardy. "

Danny was gratified that Steve made full disclosure not only to him but to the team. Steve asked if everyone enjoyed their time off. By the time that the conversation wound down, lunch had arrived. Steve took his lunch to his office and turned on his laptop. Danny brought his lunch in along with water for both of them.

"Hey, you can take your pills with this. Before you ask, I haven't heard from the school. Grace must be doing okay. Kids usually bounce back pretty quickly. When she was a baby, she cried like her heart was breaking any time Rachel and I left her with a sitter so we could go out. The sitter told us that she quit crying the minute we walked out the door."

Steve shook his head. "I'm relieved that she's older. I don't think I could leave her like that. I guess I'm just a softie when it comes to Grace."

"Yeah, like that's a news flash. I knew that the minute I saw you playing Barbie with her. She knows it too. I'm the same way. We're lucky that she uses her power for good and not evil. How are you feeling, really? What did the doctor have to say?" Danny knew he was pushing his luck; Steve had been much more forthcoming than usual with his condition.

"My original lab results grew some nasty stuff in the lab. My prescription for antibiotics has been renewed for another ten days just to be safe. I need to stop at the pharmacy on the way home. The preliminary report on my MRI indicates that the small tears are healing. I'll start lifting some light weights tonight. My ribs are mostly healed and I can gradually add to my workout until I'm back to 100%. I'm feeling a lot better than I did when you found me. I'm sure you figured that out after last night."

Danny blushed when he remembered begging Steve for release. That led to memories of the Marquis. It occurred to him that he had more sex with Steve in the last six months than he had with Rachel the last three years of their marriage. "We have a pretty good life together, don't we?"

"I'd say we have an amazing life. It would be perfect if I didn't owe the governor a phone call. He told me to think about ways to improve 5-0. I'm not sure that I can think of anything. Do you have any ideas?" Steve saw the others were going back to their offices for lunch and asked them to join him. When everyone found a comfortable place to eat lunch, he repeated his question.

Danny gave the idea some consideration. "I think it would be helpful if we had more interaction with the other parts of HPD, including the detectives, SWAT, and the patrolmen. Even with Lori, sometimes we're stretched pretty thin. I'd like to do some joint training with SWAT. I think we all bring something special to the table. The people in the squad cars see a lot more than we can; we only get sense of what is going on by reading their dailies."

Chin agreed with Danny. "That's a good idea Danny. Occasionally I'll get a tip from one of the patrolmen, but I know that a lot of the guys see something that doesn't sit right. They don't get a lot of encouragement to speak up."

"Okay, that's helpful. Are there any other ideas?" Steve waited to see if Lori or Kono wanted to add anything. There were no more questions, so Steve moved on to the next item. "Danny and I enjoyed having everyone over for Thanksgiving. We're having Christmas dinner too, only ham instead of turkey. We'll provide the meat and desserts; if you'd like to come, let me know. We can coordinate side dishes. It's not a command performance, so don't feel like you have to show up. Don't feel like you're intruding either. We just don't want anyone to spend the day alone unless that's your preference. You can let us know when you figure out what your plans are."

The lunch meeting broke up shortly after that. Steve made an appointment with the governor for late in the afternoon. He reported mostly what he had told Danny earlier, and also brought up the input he had received from Danny and Chin. The governor agreed to bring the suggestions up at their next joint staff meeting. Danny had already left to pick up Grace from Emelina's when Steve got back to his office. It had been a quiet day, but he was only grateful that the team was mostly back up to full strength.

Steve remembered to pick up his medication on the way home. He was starting to feel his ordeal at the medical center in spite of the Aleve. His first thought was that another session in the tub might help, but he knew that ice might be better. Maybe he should try both. The front door flew open when he pulled in the driveway. Grace came flying out to meet him.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're home. I really missed you today." Danno warned Grace that Daddy Steve might be a little sore from his doctor visit and to be careful with him tonight. Instead of leaping up to hug him, she put her arms up so that he could reach down to her. He chose to pick her up and hug her. When he walked into the house and saw the lit tree, his aches eased a little.

"Daddy, I'm sorry that I was such a big baby this morning. I didn't mean to cry." Grace had her head on Steve's shoulder and was patting his back.

Steve sat in the recliner and put his feet up. He just sat there, holding on to Grace. Finally, he told her, "Grace, you don't need to be sorry. I feel the same way sometimes. Don't ever feel like you can't tell me what you're feeling; you can cry on my shoulder any time. Did you have a good day?" Steve and Grace stayed like that until Danny called them in for supper.

Danny had re-heated the leftover Chinese food from last night. He had watched Steve walk in with Grace and sit with her. For the umpteenth time, Danny was grateful for the odd twist of fate the brought Steve McGarrett into their lives.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

'Steve and Grace, are you ready to eat?" Danny hated to break up such a cozy scene. He idly wondered if he looked as blissful as Steve did now with Grace cuddling on his lap. There was no response, so Danny walked in the living room and gently shook Steve's shoulder. "Babe, supper's ready."

Steve blinked a few times and shook his head. "Gee, I must have dozed off. Grace, wake up sweetie. It's time to eat. "

Grace was worn out from the emotional upheaval this morning and the long day at school. She had proudly passed the pictures of Nana and Poppa around the classroom during their class discussion about the holidays. But Grace had been worried about her behavior with Daddy this morning. He was so brave about everything, and she had been such a baby. Grace hated to disappoint him like that.

Daddy hadn't been disappointed at all. He picked her up for a hug, and now they were cuddling in Grandpa McGarrett's old chair. That was the last thing she remembered until Danno came in to wake them both up for supper. "Danno, is it time to eat yet? I'm getting hungry."

Danny tousled her hair. "Monkey, I've been trying to wake you and Daddy Steve up. I guess I have a couple of tired people on my hands. I think we'll all go to bed earlier today. Come on you two, wash up for supper." Danny gave Steve a hand up and they all proceeded to the kitchen.

The big table was another reminder that some of the family was missing. "We should take the extra leaf out of the table." Steve's respite with Grace had restored some of his equilibrium, but he still felt a little flat. There was a time when the long holiday weekend would have been lonely and he would have enjoyed being back at work. Today had been a rough day, starting with goodbyes and Grace's meltdown, and moving on to his long morning at the medical center. He missed Mom and Dad; he had thoroughly enjoyed the long week with them.

Danny sensed the direction of Steve's thoughts, and had an antidote. "No babe, we're going to need the extra space. There will be gifts to wrap, and we want to do some Christmas baking. We can let the cookies and pastries cool on the table. I found a pasta maker when we emptied the cabinets so the installer could put the new ones in. Mom left me her pasta recipe, and I thought we could try our hand at making our own spaghetti noodles. We'll need a lot of space to let them dry."

Grace perked up at the idea. She remembered making noodles at Nana's house in the spring. Steve didn't remember his mother ever making pasta when he was a kid. He had no idea what was involved. "Do you think it was Mom's machine? I don't remember her using one."

"The box hadn't been opened. Maybe she bought it and never got the chance to use it. Or maybe she had it for a while and wasn't sure how to make pasta. It's pretty easy. I thought we could have an Italian dinner next weekend and test the pasta maker. Anyway, maybe we should leave the table the way it is. It's going to be a busy month, and we can use the extra work space. "

Danny eventually steered the conversation back to outside decorations. "I want to put up a lot of lights. Maybe we can do multi-colored lights in the front, and white lights in the back. We can leave them up in the back for lighting for our ceremony."

"I like the idea. I found a big tangle of lights with the rest of the tree decorations. I think it's a lost cause and we should go with the new energy-efficient LED lights. Let me do some measuring this week and I can estimate how many strings we'll need. Do you want to put up anything else besides lights?" Steve was trying to remember if there was anything else left from the old decorations.

"We always had a nativity set, but I only want to do that if we can find something nice for a reasonable price. What do you think Grace?" Danny wanted Grace to help in the decision-making.

Grace closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Can we go to the big Christmas store and look around?

"I think that's a great idea, Grace. What do you think Danno?" Steve liked the idea. He enjoyed his visit to the smaller Christmas boutique. He had passed the larger store and admired the displays. "Grace, if you get your homework finished at Ali's tomorrow, we can get supper out and go shopping after. We can take my truck so we'll have plenty of room to bring stuff home. Please Danno?"

Danny looked at two pairs of puppy dog eyes and knew that it was a lost cause. Steve and Grace had played him and won. "Okay you two. We can do that if you will clean up the dishes tonight, and we all hit the sack early. Even on a Tuesday, I expect that the store will be busy." At least Steve and Grace were in a good mood. "Steve, you'd better do your measuring tonight. I don't want to make another trip if I can help it."

The rest of the evening was busy. After the kitchen was cleaned, Steve and Danny went around the front and back yards measuring various surfaces where they wanted lights. Grace had a pad and a pencil and made notes for them. Steve spent some time lifting some light weights to strengthen his shoulders; tomorrow he would resume running.

Grace was in bed early, but Steve and Danny read to her for a while. Getting back to their normal routine was a comfort in its own way. Steve and Danny retired to their room early.

"Steve, promise me that you'll be reasonable tomorrow night. I know you spent a lot of money last week on our helicopter tour. We're also committed to picking up the tab for the hotel rooms for my family. I think that was a very gracious offer and I insist on paying part of it. Unless you're independently wealthy, you're taking a serious hit on your bank balance." Danny had necessarily been frugal since his marriage to Rachel and old habits die hard.

"Danny, please sit down. I guess it's time to make a full disclosure on our financials. This is the first time I've ever had a family to spend any money on. Most of my Navy checks were banked, and I seldom had an opportunity to make any sizable withdrawals. On top of that, there was insurance money from both Mom and Dad. I used part of that to buy Mary's share of the house, but there's still a nice chunk left."

Steve pulled a small file box from the shelf in the closet. He rummaged through the folders, selecting a green one to hand to Danny. "I have around $20,000 in my savings account at the bank. The rest is invested through a local brokerage. There's another $10,000 in liquid assets I can tap into if I need it."

Danny warily paged through the folder. It listed various stock holdings and their present value, current through the last quarter. Some of the stock was quite valuable. "All those nights I bought your beer because you forgot your wallet, you had this kind of money?" Danny didn't know whether to be mad or relieved that Steve obviously had his financial house in order.

"Danny, I really do forget my wallet. I never carried one when I was in the SEALs. Anyway, you can see that money is not an issue. I bank a large portion of my check even now. I have no debt. Until earlier this year, I had no one to spend money on. I want to celebrate Christmas this year. I'll probably overdo the Christmas decorations and spend too much on gifts, but please let me do this."

Danny could see how much it meant to Steve, and he didn't have the heart to give Steve a hard time about it. "Okay Tiny Tim, God bless us everyone. I wish I could produce a healthy portfolio like yours. The good news is that my only debt is my car payment. I've been able to make regular deposits to savings since the summer, so I'm in a lot better shape that I used to be. I've got another question for you. I've watched how you are with Grace. Have you thought about having more children?"

Steve was pleased when Danny agreed to let him go all out for Christmas, but the question about children took him totally by surprise. He thought about it carefully. "No, I really haven't. Right now, it would be very unfair to Grace. She's already feeling a little displaced by the new baby. I can't imagine how we would manage a baby here. We work too many hours. There might be a time when Grace is a little older that I might consider adopting an older child, but I am just happy with Grace. What about you?"

"I am happy to have Grace back in my life as much as she is. I agree that a baby would be a bad idea for us. I just wanted to know how you felt. You are so great with Grace; she fretted from the time I picked her up until you came home. I tried to tell her that you weren't upset or disappointed in her, but she thought that she had let you down. You really put her at ease. That's twice today that you calmed her down. I think you deserve a reward. Why don't you take a shower and I'll rub your shoulders. You didn't overdo it with the weights, did you?"

Steve leaned over to kiss Danny. "No, my shoulders were a little sore from my appointment this morning. I have a better idea. Why don't you join me in the shower? It won't matter if we drain the tank tonight."

"Babe, is that a euphemism for having sex?"

"No, and I would tell you to get your mind out of the gutter, but I kind of like it there for right now."

There were both a little tired, and Steve ached all over, but this was about comforting each other. It had been an emotional day for everyone. Steve felt like he had been through a wringer. He wanted to take every bit of unhappiness from Grace, but he knew that the only way she would learn to cope was through experience.

"Hey babe, are you still with me?" Danny could see that Steve had drifted away for a bit. He wanted to soothe Steve the way that Steve had soothed Grace. The steamy water was starting to loosen the muscles in Steve's back and shoulder. Danny turned Steve to face the shower wall and ran his hands the length of Steve's torso. Steve almost melted into the wall.

Eventually, Danny turned Steve back to face him and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. They moved closer and Steve's hands roamed over his favorite parts of Danny. There were a lot of them, and he wasn't aching any more.

"Danny, I swear that I will never get tired of this. I was so drained when I pulled in the driveway, and I hurt everywhere. Then, Grace ran out to meet me, and I walked in to see the tree all lit up. Sometimes, I still can't believe that this is my life. I would die of loneliness without you and Grace." That was as much as Steve could say.

There was no more talking after that. They were really good at this part. In truth, they were getting really good at the whole being together thing. Maybe it was because both men had lost almost everything that they were determined to wring every last drop of happiness out of their life together.

While Steve finished dressing, Danny went downstairs and came back with a small glass of milk and Steve's antibiotics. "You don't want to take this on an empty stomach."

"Thanks Danno. I'd forgotten about taking my medicine. I don't like taking this stuff; it's really hard on my system." Steve took his pill and washed it down with the milk.

"Well, I noticed that you don't always take it with food or at least some milk. We need to pick up some yogurt when we go to the store. It will help counteract some of the side effects."

Steve and Danny settled into bed, curled around each other in their favorite position. They talked for a little while. Chin's wedding was coming up soon; they were happy that Chin had found some happiness. Steve realized that his pain was gone. "Thanks for taking care of me tonight Danno. I love you."

"You quite welcome Steven. I love you too. Go to sleep. Tomorrow, you and Grace are going to buy out the Christmas Barn. And God help me, I'm going to let you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Grace waited all day for Daddy Steve and Danno to pick her up so they could go to the Christmas Barn. She loved Christmas for as long as she could remember. Christmas at the Williams house was always a joyous, raucous time. Nana and Papa had decorations everywhere. Grace loved the lights and the smells of the season. She loved watching all the Christmas cartoons. She loved being around so much family.

Christmas since her mommy and Danno divorced was kind of a sad time. Last year had been the worst. The tree at Mommy's house only had white lights, and all the ornaments were blue. She barely got to see Danno, but at least Daddy Steve, Chin, Kono, and Kamekona were there for their party.

This Christmas was going to be so wonderful. She missed Mommy and Daddy Stan a lot, but she was enjoying her time with Danno and Daddy Steve. Nana and Poppa helped them put up the most beautiful tree before they went home. Tonight, they were going shopping for more decorations.

Grace made sure that her homework was complete and passed the time with Ali and Waldo. The girls discussed what they wanted for Christmas and what kind of decorations Grace should get. Finally, Grace heard the truck in the driveway. She ran to the front door and almost mowed Danno down.

"Whoa, Grace. You need to slow down." Danny crouched down for a hug. He looked forward to his afternoon hug almost as much as he looked forward to his morning and evening hugs. "Why don't you give the big guy his hug before his pouts?"

Before Steve could protest, Grace launched herself at Steve. "I've been waiting for you all afternoon. I finished my homework. Can we go now?"

Steve hugged Grace and tried to keep a straight face. "Why the big hurry to get home? You have a date tonight?"

"Daddy, we're going shopping for Christmas decorations tonight. Don't you remember?" Grace looked stricken. Then she saw the twinkle in Daddy's eyes. "Daddy, it's not nice to tease me like that."

"Oh, was that tonight?" Steve knew that Grace had seen through his ruse. He had been just as impatient as Grace. 5-0 was helping HPD run down some leads on a carjacking ring; it was mostly routine and Steve's ADHD flared up.

"Come on you two. Let's get something to eat and go shopping before you drive me crazy." Danny was looking forward to their evening as much as Steve and Grace, but he wouldn't let on. Danny knew that he would be the only voice of reason although he wasn't sure that he the heart to play enforcer tonight.

Danny had watched Steve with both frustration and amusement all day. Steve was never the most patient man; he paced around his office and throughout the 5-0 offices most of the day. Even the normally inscrutable Chin had enough and went out with Lori to interview a couple of victims. Danny imagined how Steve must have driven his parents crazy as Christmas drew near.

Steve made one concession to reason. They needed to have a healthy supper before shopping. Steve knew a great place to get some grilled seafood. Danny was amazed that no matter how long they were together, Steve always had a new restaurant for them to try.

Amazingly, Steve seemed to calm down during the meal. Danny eyed him suspiciously. "How much coffee did you have today?"

Steve avoided looking at Danny. "Eat your veggies Grace. You need to keep up your strength." Danny waited patiently for Steve's answer. "I'm not sure, maybe two or three cups."

"And how big were these cups? You didn't use the Santa mugs Kono brought in, did you? They hold probably sixteen ounces. You need to switch to decaf if you're going to do that."

They made it to the store a little before 6:30 while everyone else was home eating supper. Steve and Danny both grabbed a cart. They would need most of one cart just for the outside lights. The store was huge, covering almost two acres. Steve was in charge of reading the store map; Danny couldn't even figure out which way to hold the diagram.

Steve wandered through the specialty ornaments like a kid in a candy store. He found ornaments with logos for Navy SEALs and the New York Yankees. He found a shiny ornament shaped like a policeman. He found an ornament of a girl riding a dolphin.

Danny fell in love with the multi-colored glass ornaments. They were pricy, but he bought a couple anyway. He thought they would reflect the lights on the tree nicely. Beside, the super-SEAL seemed to like shiny things.

Grace found the display of ornaments with boys' and girls' name. She picked out a 'Steve' and 'Danny' ornament with a midnight blue background. She found a glass Santa wearing board shorts and a loud shirt. She knew Danno would have a fit, so she hid it under the nutcracker Daddy wanted for the living room.

After almost 45 minutes, they finally found the outside display section. Danny found a nativity set (actually three separate groupings) that he deemed acceptable. Steve found a helpful salesperson who arranged to have the sets sent to customer pick-up. They also found various other items Steve insisted he absolutely had to have. There was a beautiful tablecloth with matching napkins, a Santa cookie jar, a small (3 foot) pre-decorated tree for the office, some holiday-themed dishes, and a beautiful Santa suit (in Danny's size, of course).

It took almost twenty minutes to check out not including the time spent loading the outdoor sets in the truck. It took some creative loading to fit everything in the bed of Steve's truck. Danny saw the final total and almost had a heart attack. It was close to four figures, and Steve wrote the check without a second thought.

Danny remembered their conversation the night before. He pictured the house and the yard when they finished decorating. He thought about how important this was to Steve. Then he remembered how bleak his apartment was last year. Danny realized that this was important to him too. And the excitement in Grace's eyes was enough to dispel any remaining doubts. It would probably take them most of the weekend to get everything up, but it would be worth it.

It was almost Grace's bedtime by the time Steve pulled in the driveway. Steve backed the truck up to the garage door to make unloading a little easier. Danny sent Grace in to get her shower. Steve and Danny stowed the large boxes and outside lights in the garage and carried the remaining bags into the house.

Danny put his foot down, and insisted that they would wait until tomorrow to put the ornaments up. "I think that we've had enough excitement for tonight. It's going to take Grace a while to wind down."

Steve knew that Danny was right. Besides, Steve was feeling tired. It was time for his evening dose of antibiotic. Steve had a granola bar before taking his medication. He met Danny in Grace's room. The evening routine settled the men almost as much as it settled Grace. After two chapters, all three were yawning. Steve and Danny took turns tucking Grace in. She was asleep almost immediately.

"What do you want to do babe? You looked pretty beat to me." Danny knew it was too early for Steve to call it a day, but he hoped that he could at least get Steve off his feet.

"I need to pay the household bills. Then we should pack lunches." Steve really wanted to sit down but he was determined to push through his fatigue. The adrenalin and caffeine that had fueled him all day were gone.

"No, they're not due until the middle of the month. And I'll buy our lunch tomorrow, another healthy soup and salad. I think it's shower time. I'll wash your back, but that's all you're getting tonight. Then we go downstairs; I've got a special treat for you."

Steve allowed himself to be guided into the bedroom and then the bathroom. He had to admit that the hot water did wonders for his aching back and shoulders. He knew from experience that it would be at least another week or two before the chronic soreness and pain would abate. It mostly only bothered him late in the day.

Steve was too tired to say much. Danny tossed him his sleep pants and a t-shirt and sent him downstairs while Danny finished dressing. Danny pulled the covers down; he knew Steve would be out of it when he made the trip back upstairs.

Steve was leaning back on the couch so happy to be sitting down. He heard Danny come down the stairs and go into the kitchen. He heard the cabinet doors opening and closing. Then he must have dozed off.

"Try this babe. I think you'll like it." Danny handed him what appeared to be whiskey or bourbon.

Steve tentatively sipped the liquid. "Oh, what is this? It's not Old Weller, is it? It's even better." Steve almost melted into the couch. The bourbon was smooth going down and warmed him. He hadn't realized that he was chilled.

"It's a single-barrel bourbon. Dad brought it from Jersey. I told him that bourbon was your favorite, and he wanted me to give this to you after they left, sort of as a thank you gift."

"Wow, that was so nice. I'll call him tomorrow to thank him. I didn't realize how tired I am. I guess I overdid it today."

"You think? I have to admit that I had fun at the store. Did you see the look on Grace's face? And you remembered to get a Santa suit for me. Thanks, babe. I'm going to call our yard helpers and see if they can give us some hours on Saturday to help with the outside. I know that you and I could do most of it ourselves, but you are not quite 100% yet. "

"You're quite welcome for the Santa suit. Yeah, Grace had a good time. I did too. They have some beautiful ornaments there. That's a good idea, getting some help on Saturday. You know, I feel pretty good most of the time, and then it hits me around four o'clock every afternoon. I hate feeling this way."

"Steven, give it some time. It's been less than two weeks. A lesser man would have spent the first week in the hospital. Besides, you've been busy playing host. In about a month, we'll have some real downtime. It will just be the two of us at the cabin for the week. We can do whatever we want without any responsibility for a change."

"That sounds like heaven Danno, just you and me. You know I love Grace like my own, but it will be so wonderful to have no responsibility. I can't remember the last time that I haven't been responsible to someone or for someone." Steve's words were slurring, more from fatigue than the bourbon.

"I think you're finished for tonight. Say goodnight Steve." Danny took Steve's glass and put it in the kitchen. He checked the door and alarm, turned out the light, and led Steve upstairs. Steve instinctively crawled into bed and settled near the middle.

Danny turned out the lamp and joined Steve in bed. As he pulled up the covers, Steve roused briefly.

"I know what you did. Thanks for taking care of me again. That was really good bourbon." Steve kissed Danny, and then he was asleep.

Danny wasn't quite ready for sleep. Tomorrow was the last day of November. In one more month, he would join with Steve in a civil ceremony. He would be with Grace every day for the next month. For the next twenty-five days, they would prepare for Christmas day, the holiest day of the year. What a month!

Steve had spent a small fortune on shiny decorations today, but he knew that Steve had also written some generous checks to the Salvation Army, to a soup kitchen, and to the relief society that aided military families. He suspected that a shopping trip for donations to Toys for Tots was in their future; he had heard Steve and Grace discuss what kind of toys they should donate. Who knew that the super-SEAL was a closet Santa?

Danny thought that maybe he should return the Santa suit for one that would fit Steve. He wondered what Steve would look like with the big belly and white beard. When he finally drifted off, he dreamed that 5-0 was Santa's secret workshop. Danny was the head elf, but Grace was in charge of the production line. The big toy of the year was Navy SEAL Barbie, complete with her own HumVee and RPG. And Santa was none other than the head of 5-0, Steven J. McGarrett.

 _The Christmas Barn was modeled after my favorite Christmas store, Bronner's, in Frankenmuth, MI. It covers two acres, and over the 20 years that I've lived in Michigan, our family had made countless visits. Almost all the ornaments on our tree were bought as souvenirs from our travels, or from Bronner's._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

On Wednesday morning, Steve woke up at his usual time. He was determined to do his full workout this morning. The problem was that Steve was so tired he could hardly move. He lay in bed for a few minutes trying to muster the energy to move.

"Babe, are you okay? You usually pop out of bed when the alarm goes off." Danny leaned over to check Steve for a fever.

Steve swatted Danny's hand away. "I'm not sick. I'm just so tired. I don't understand; we had last week off, but I'm more tired than ever."

"Steven, you were able to sleep in and you usually had some downtime. Yesterday, you were on the go from early morning until bedtime. Didn't you say the doctors found something nasty in your blood tests? You're probably fighting an infection. Go back to sleep. My alarm will wake us. The team can hit the gym if we don't get in the field. You can do some time for physical therapy on your shoulder, and you'll have time for a swim tonight. You need to take care of yourself. It's a busy time of year, and it's easy to overdo it."

Danny was raking his fingers through Steve's hair as he spoke. He saw that Steve had drifted back to sleep. Danny curled around Steve and went back to sleep. That's how Grace found them. She was up to use the bathroom and thought she might sneak in some extra cuddle time with Danno. Daddy was always swimming this early.

It was dark, and Grace was halfway up the bed before she realized that there were two bodies sleeping instead of just one. Danny and Steve woke up when Grace came in. "Grace, is everything okay? What time is it?" Steve was a little disoriented; for a minute, he wasn't sure what day it was.

"It's still early. I didn't mean to wake you and Danno up. I thought that you would be swimming. I'll go back to my bed." Grace started to leave the bed.

Steve was already scooting to the side to make room for Grace. "No, don't go. Here, I moved over. I could use a hug."

Grace took her usual spot between Steve and Danny. All three dozed off until Danny's alarm clock woke them. Grace gave both of her dads a hug and happily went to her room to get dressed. Steve sat on the side of the bed for a while before he made it to the bathroom.

Danny was already shaved and getting dressed. He was worried about Steve. Danny made the bed and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He decided that coffee and eggs might perk Steve up a little. He thought that some orange juice might be a good idea. The vitamin C wouldn't hurt either.

For a change, Grace made it downstairs before Steve. Danny quickly braided her hair and gave her another hug. "There you go. You're all nice and tidy for school. How was your day yesterday? Did you have a good time shopping last night? We're going to talk about the Hawaiian Santa I saw you sneak in the cart last night. I know you thought that I didn't see it."

"But Danno, I got it for Daddy Steve. I knew that he would like it. Is Daddy okay?" Even Grace had noticed that Steve wasn't quite himself.

Danny picked Grace up and put her on the counter. He wanted to ease some of her concern. "Daddy Steve is still recuperating from his injuries. Do you remember when you came to visit us when we got back from our trip? Even though his bruises are mostly gone and his cuts are healed, he's still not completely recovered. We had a very busy week with Nana and Poppa, and we did all that cooking and baking for Thanksgiving. Then yesterday we went shopping. Daddy Steve is mostly tired. We just need to give him a little extra care, and he'll be okay."

Steve was walking into the kitchen when he heard Danny talking to Grace. He must look as bad as he feels if Grace was worried about him. "Danno, is the coffee ready? I could use a gallon of the stuff."

"Maybe that's part of the problem. You were way too caffeinated yesterday. It has a nasty way of sneaking up on you. Sit and I'll make us some eggs. And before you can ask, I'm using the egg yolks too. You could use the protein. Grace, why don't you get the orange juice out of the fridge?" Danny learned to feed and nurture from the master, his mother.

Steve wanted to protest that he could help with breakfast, but he decided that now was not the time to protest. If Danny and Grace were that worried about him, then he needed to let them take care of him. It was still a strange feeling to have someone worry about him much less to have someone take care of him. He was always the one to take care of everyone else.

Steve felt marginally better after breakfast. Maybe it was the food and coffee, maybe it was the cheery patter Danny kept up during the meal. The Camaro was still at 5-0 headquarters or Steve would have been happy to let Danny drive this morning. Danny could drive his truck in a pinch, but Steve knew that Grace and Danny would have been more worried if he asked Danny to drive.

They dropped Grace at school and made their way to work. Steve put a call in to the doctor's office. He wanted to make sure that the last set of lab work didn't reveal anything to worry about. It was another routine day. His team was able to help HPD with their little carjacking problem. Chin, Kono, and Lori went with the HPD squads to make the bust. Danny stayed close to Steve.

Around noon, the doctor's office called back with news for Steve. His antibiotic needed to be changed; it wouldn't take care of the latest infection. It was comforting news; at least there was some tangible reason for his general malaise. The doctor called in a new prescription to fight the infection and also advised Steve to take a multi-vitamin for a few weeks. He estimated that it would be a couple of weeks before Steve was back to normal and put Steve back on restricted duty.

Steve asked Danny to take him to the pharmacy for his new medication. Danny found that very worrisome. On the way, Steve made a call to the governor to advise him of his restricted status. It was Steve's way of telling Danny the news. When his call ended, Steve leaned back in the passenger seat of the Camaro.

"So, the doctor thinks that you'll be back to your old ninja ways in a couple of weeks?"

Steve was so weary he could hardly speak. "Yeah, the infection is pretty debilitating. The doctor said that a couple of days on the antibiotics should make a big difference, but I need to take the full course of treatment. I'll go back in a week for more blood work."

Steve was asleep when Danny parked at the Walgreen's. Danny paid for Steve's prescription and vitamins and was back in the car before Steve even knew he was gone. Danny made an executive decision and took Steve home. He walked Steve into the house and settled him on the couch.

"Why are we at home? I need to pick up my medication."

"Babe, I picked it up while you were sleeping. That's when I decided it was time you came home. I'm heating some soup up for you so you can take your first dose. Then you have your choice of the couch or the bed. You need to rest."

Steve wanted to protest but he didn't have the energy. "I'd like to go up and change into something more comfortable and then come back to the couch. I like the tree lights." Steve let Danny help him upstairs to change and then back down to the couch.

Danny sat with Steve and ate a bowl of soup before driving back to work. He wanted to stay and take care of Steve, but he knew that Steve needed to rest more than anything. Danny settled for giving Steve his first dose of antibiotics and covering him up before going back to work. Danny called the governor to let him know that Steve would be at home for the rest of the day.

Steve was still asleep on the couch when Danny and Grace came home. Grace stood by the couch and watched him sleep for a while. Steve would swear that's what woke him up. "Hey Grace, can I have a hug?" Steve was feeling a little better, but he knew it was mostly because of the sleep.

Grace hugged Steve carefully. "Daddy, are you feeling any better? Danno said you have an infection and you'll be okay when the medicine begins to work. Can I bring you anything?" She was stroking Steve's forehead the same way her mommy did when she didn't feel good.

"I'm feeling a lot better since you came home. Do you think you could get me a glass of water? I'm feeling a little thirsty." Steve was feeling achy and he needed to go to the bathroom. He sat up and swung his legs to the floor. He was sitting like that when Grace came back from the kitchen with his water. Grace went upstairs to change her clothes and call her mother.

Steve drank half of the water and decided he really needed to get to the bathroom now. Danny came downstairs dressed in his usual t-shirt and shorts. "What's with the aneurism face? Are you not feeling any better?"

"Danny, do you think you could help me into the bathroom? I'm feeling a little lightheaded, and I really don't want to do any damage to myself." Steve absolutely hated feeling this way. Danny helped Steve to a standing position and walked him to the bathroom near the kitchen. He waited until Steve was finished and took him back to the couch.

"How are you feeling, and please be honest with me?" Danny could see that Steve was a little pale, and his hair was sticking up in several different directions. He looked like a little sick boy.

"I'm not sure. I slept the whole time that you were gone. Grace brought me some water, and I feel better since I peed. I think I'll feel better after I get something to eat. I still ache all over." Steve ran his hand over his hair, realizing that he must be a mess.

"I stopped by the store to pick up some bread and milk. They just brought out the rotisserie chicken so I brought one home. I also got you some chicken and wild rice soup. How does that sound?" Danny wasn't sure what Steve could eat so he went with soothing food.

"It sounds wonderful Danny. Have I told you today how much I love you? Thanks for taking care of me. I seem to be saying that a lot these days."

"You're quite welcome. And I love you too. I appreciate that you are trying to take care of yourself. There was a time not so long ago when you would have stuck it out at the office and then come home to run a marathon. Let me heat up a vegetable to go with the chicken."

When Grace came downstairs, he enlisted her help. "Grace, we're going to eat out here with Daddy Steve. He's a lot more comfortable on the couch. Why don't you set some trays up for us?"

They seldom ate in the living room, so it would be a treat. Steve made an effort to finish the plate Danny fixed for him. The soup was soothing to his stomach, and the chicken was tender. Danny had brewed a pot of tea for him. Steve was feeling almost human.

Grace helped Danny clean up the kitchen. There wasn't much to do beyond loading the dishwasher. Then Danny let Grace unload some of the shopping bags from last night. Together, they hung the new ornaments.

"You're corrupting our daughter again. Did you see what she put in the cart?" Danny held up the offensive Santa ornament.

Steve was sitting back on the couch sipping his tea. He wanted to join in the fun, but this wasn't such a bad deal. Grace brought every ornament over for inspection and then asked his opinion on where she should hang the ornament. He knew that was her way of involving him in their activity.

"Grace, you bought that ornament? I was sure that Danno bought that for me. I thought that he was finally softening up a little." He gave Grace a high five and hugged her. Yeah, this was a pretty good deal.

Danny unboxed most of the remaining items and put them out around the house. He could see that Steve had perked up a little since dinner. The house was looking great. Danny had made a phone call this afternoon and lined up some help for Saturday.

After the decorating was finished, Danny sent Grace up to take her shower. "You want to head up too? You might feel better after you take your shower. We can read to Grace, and maybe we can just read in bed until we're ready to call it a night." Danny was afraid that Steve would be too tired to even go up the stairs if he waited too long.

"I think that's a good idea. I'm feeling better now, but I know it won't last." Steve went upstairs and took a quick shower. The hot water eased some of the achiness, but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to stand in the steamy shower too long. Danny and Grace came in just as Steve pulled the bed down.

"We decided to have story time in here. Grace is going to read to you until I finish my shower." Grace climbed in next to Steve and read a short story from her Christmas book. Danny came in just as she finished. He joined Steve and Grace in bed, and they read for almost an hour. Steve was almost asleep by Grace's bedtime.

"Daddy, can I tuck you in before I go to bed?" Grace waited until Steve was settled in bed and pulled the covers up to shoulders. "Good night Daddy. I hope you feel better tomorrow. I love you."

Steve reached up to stroke her cheek. "I'm sure I will. You and Danno have taken such good care of me tonight. I love you too."

Danny gave her an extra special hug as he tucked her in. "Thanks for helping me with Daddy Steve. He'll feel better in a day or two. The doctor said that we just need to give the medicine a chance to work. I love you Monkey."

"Daddy always helps me feel better when I feel bad. I want to help him too. I love you Danno." Grace settled on her side and said a prayer that Daddy would feel better tomorrow.

Steve was sleeping almost in the same position as Grace. Danny turned Steve's lamp off and settled in on his side to read for a while. He kept an eye on Steve as he read. Steve wasn't as pale, and he seemed to be more comfortable.

"Sleep well, super-SEAL. I guess you're not invincible after all. It's a good thing you have Grace and me to take care of you." Danny leaned over to kiss Steve before he turned his lamp off. He prayed that tomorrow would be a better day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Steve slept in on Thursday morning until Danny's alarm clock buzzed him awake. Steve did a physical inventory: he was still a little tired but his aches had subsided for now. Steve rolled over to face Danny who was watching him intently.

"How are you doing babe? You look a little better this morning." Danny stroked Steve's face instinctively checking for a fever. He knew it was a knee-jerk reaction. Steve hadn't run a fever at any point during this whole ordeal.

Steve turned his face toward Danny's hand. His mother used to touch him like that when he was sick. A wave of nostalgia swamped him. "I think I'm doing better. I've been awake for maybe three minutes, so it's too soon to make a commitment for the whole day. I don't feel as tired." Steve pulled Danny in for a hug. "Can we stay like this for a few minutes? I missed this last night. I don't remember when you came to bed."

"Yeah, you were asleep when I came back from tucking Grace in. I read for a while before I turned out the light. You were so gone." Danny was content to hold Steve. He loved the more physical aspects of their relationship, but there was a special intimacy just holding each other like this in the early morning hours. Danny realized that the times they took care of each other like this strengthened the bond between them.

"I enjoyed watching you and Grace decorate the house. She's really something. Danny, what should we get her for Christmas? It needs to be really special. She's been through so much, but she's still so loving and generous." Steve had so little experience buying Christmas gifts. He wanted to get something special for Danny too.

"Gee, I'm not sure. You've given her so much. She has a wonderful home here, and you helped Rachel and Stan put their marriage back together. I'm happy here with you too. I've finally let go of all the anger and bitterness. That has to be the greatest gift of all. I didn't realize how heavy all that baggage was."

"I know what you mean. I finally got rid of some of my baggage too, remember? I guess we can table the issue for now. Before you can ask, I will tell you that I intend to go into work today. I won't leave the office, but at least I can work on next year's budget. Right now, I could use some breakfast." Steve gave Danny one last hug and rolled out of bed.

Steve and Danny finished in the bathroom at the same time, a good indication that Steve was feeling better. "Danny, I'd like to wake Grace this morning. She was so concerned about me last night. I'd like to show her that I'm doing better."

"That's a good idea. I'll start the coffee and make some oatmeal. I picked up some raisin bread at the store. We can have toast with the oatmeal." Danny was already heading down the stairs when Steve walked into Grace's room.

Steve walked over to Grace's bed and sat on the side. He reached down to smooth Grace's hair away from her face. "Grace, it's time to wake up."

Grace woke up slowly this morning. She was surprised to see Steve waking her up this morning. "Are you feeling better Daddy? You look like you're feeling better."

"I think I look better too. Are you ready to get up? Danno is making oatmeal and raisin toast for breakfast. I don't think I've ever had raisin toast; is it pretty good?

"Yes, it's my favorite. We used to have it for breakfast all the time." Grace was sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me that you liked it? How many times have we walked down the bread aisle and you never put it in the cart?" Steve pulled Grace onto his lap for a hug.

"Well, I know that you like for us to eat healthy food. I don't think that raisin toast is that healthy."

"Grace, that doesn't mean you can't have it some of the time. Why don't you get ready for school and I'll braid your hair when you come downstairs?"

Grace was in the bathroom when Steve went down to check on Danny. The coffee was almost finished brewing and the water was boiling for oatmeal. Danny was busy packing lunches, something they usually did the night before.

Steve stirred the oatmeal into the water and poured two cups of coffee. He watched Danny assemble two salads using a premade bag of lettuce. The remaining chicken from last night was diced up for the salad. Steve put two slices of raisin bread in the toaster.

Grace came in a few minutes later, about the time that the oatmeal was ready and Danny was finished with lunches. They sat down to a quick breakfast. Grace and Danny watched Steve closely to assess his wellness, something Steve was well aware of.

"Okay, you two. I'll say it one more time. I'm feeling better today. I did sleep all afternoon yesterday, I went to bed at Grace's bedtime, and I slept in until Danno woke up. I'm giving my antibiotics ample opportunity to do some good. If I feel anywhere as lousy today as I did yesterday, I will spend the rest of the day on the couch. I'm going to work today, but Danno here can write a note to keep me inside at recess."

Danny snorted at Steve's recess reference. That's when he knew that Steve was on the mend. Steve was entirely too pliable when he was ill. "That's okay, you can go out at recess. The fresh air would probably do you good. You can stand on the side of the playground and watch the other kids play dodge ball ."

Grace giggled at her dads. She knew they were being silly. The little knot in her stomach loosened. Grace worried about all four of her parents. She talked daily to her Mommy and Daddy Stan, either by phone or webcam, and knew they were happy together. The lines around her mommy's eyes were gone, and she got a soft look on her face when she talked about Daddy Stan.

Grace looked closely at Daddy Steve's face. He was smiling fondly at his family, and the smile reached all the way to his eyes. He was sitting straight in his chair, not slumped against it the way he was yesterday. He ate all of his oatmeal, and had two pieces of toast. Then he had a banana too. Yes, Daddy Steve was feeling much better.

Steve fixed Grace's hair while Danny cleaned up. Steve lagged back to close up and set the alarm. Danny raised his eyebrows in question. "Why don't you drive today. I could if I had to, but I need to pace myself if I'm going to last the day."

They dropped Grace at school and Danny drove them to the office. On the way, Danny filled Steve in on what he missed yesterday afternoon. "You didn't miss much. I called the governor and let him know that you were home for the day. He was actually concerned about you and told me to call if you needed anything. I think he wants an invite to the ceremony. There's been a lot in the press about the new law. Our license will become a matter of public record. You realize that it might make the news."

Steve was quiet for a minute. "Having a ceremony is our way of telling the world that we love each other and we want to be together always. I hadn't thought about making the news, but I realized that at some point it would be mentioned. Does that bother you?"

Danny didn't have to think about it. "No, I just didn't want it to catch you by surprise. We make no secret about being together. We don't advertise it, but we don't hide it either. Whenever anyone hits on me, I tell them that you and I are together."

"Who's been hitting on you?" Steve was surprised now.

"Hey, I'm very hittable, thank you very much. I was paired with Lori last month when we interviewed some witnesses. One of the lovely young ladies let me know that she would be open to spending a little quality time with me. When I told her that I was engaged, she asked if my fiancé was prettier than she was."

Steve waited for the rest of the story. "Danny, don't keep me waiting. What did you say?"

"I told her that you have abs of steel, and your tattoos drive me absolutely crazy. She thought that I was into really tough biker chicks. I finally told her that you were a Navy SEAL and that she really didn't want to make you jealous."

Steve relaxed now. A small part of him half expected something to happen between now and the end of the month. There was absolutely no reason for it. Danny never once gave Steve reason to doubt his love. Steve knew that he could be high maintenance. He recognized his own ADHD tendencies, the trip to the Christmas store a case in point.

Danny put his hand on Steve's arm. "Babe, it happens at the end of this month. We've been talking about it for months, and now we're down to less than thirty-one days. I really excited about this. I know we have Christmas first, and I'm excited about that too. But I never thought that I would make this kind of commitment after Rachel and I divorced. I know that I can be tough to live with, but you don't seem to mind."

Steve stopped Danny. "You're not tough to live with at all. Did you ever think that it might have been Rachel. Obviously, you and Rachel weren't meant to be together. I was just thinking that I'm not easy to live with either. Maybe we're a case of two wrongs making a right."

That made both men laugh. They were in a good mood when they walked into 5-0. Chin and Kono greeted Steve. "Hey boss, good to see you on your feet. Danny sat in your office while you were out. We told him not to, but he threatened to put us on traffic duty."

Steve loved his team on days like these. Instead of fussing over his health, they were tattling on Danny. He remembered Mom Williams' words. "I don't tolerate any tattling. Now get to work." Steve did his best to sound stern, but the cousins were laughing when they settled down to work. When Lori came in, Steve called a short meeting in his office. He knew that Danny told them that he had a complication from his trip to South Korea.

"I wanted to give you a little more information. I was feeling really tired yesterday and called to check on my lab results. Apparently, I picked up another infection not caught in the original lab work. I started on a new antibiotic and Danny took me home. That's about all I remember from noon until almost six o'clock last night. I am back on restricted duty for a few days. I will stay in the office probably for the rest of the week. I'll re-evaluate my condition Monday. I won't put any of the team in jeopardy if I don't think I can provide adequate backup. Are there any questions?"

Lori was the most direct of the team. "How are you feeling today?"

Steve sighed; he knew that he would have to endure this question for a while. "I'm doing much better, thank you. I'm more tired right now than anything. That's why I'll stay in the office. I have enough here to keep me busy, and I don't want to be out any more that I have to be. Anyone else?"

There were no more questions, and the team dispersed. There was paperwork to complete from their case with HPD. Steve had a meeting request come in for lunch time from one of the patrolmen. He accepted it, wondering what the topic would be. He had his answer at noon.

Officer Akana knocked on his door, looking very unsure of himself. He looked to be very young. Steve thought he might be a rookie. Steve motioned for the man to come in and then gestured to a chair. "Officer Akana, I'm Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. What can I do for you today?"

Officer Akana took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "Commander McGarrett, I was in the last academy class for HPD. Some of us were a little disappointed in the physical training we did there. Most of us were at your cage match, and we've followed your cases in the papers. My classmates and I were wondering if we could interest you in putting us through some SEAL training. If you just gave us some basic information, we could work out on our own. But we were hoping that you would train with us once or twice a week."

Steve sat back in his chair; this was quite unexpected. "Officer, would you like some water or a cup of coffee?" Steve was buying time; he got both of them a bottle of water from his mini-fridge. He was in no shape to do much for now, and it was going to be an incredibly busy month. "I think we could work something out next month. We could meet before the morning shift one day, and after I get off in the afternoon on another. It would probably be mid-January before we could start. I'll be taking some time off after New Year's."

Officer Akana nodded. "Yes sir, congratulations. That would be great. Here's my number and e-mail. I'll talk to my friends and confirm who will be attending. We really appreciate this."

"It's important to be in shape. I'm happy to help out." Steve stood and shook hands with the officer. He was still standing there with a puzzled look on his face when Danny brought their lunches in. He explained the rookie's request while they ate.

"Danny, I know it would cut into our family time, but I think it's really important." Steve was torn between helping the rookies and spending time with his family.

"Steve, it's only an hour or so twice a week. You already work out every morning, so one day would just be a change of venue. I wouldn't mind joining you in the afternoon session if Grace is with Rachel and Stan. The whole commitment thing doesn't mean we spend all our spare time shackled together. I don't have a problem with it. Besides, these are the people who back us up. It's great that they want to be in super-SEAL shape."

Steve made it through the rest of the day without a problem. He was feeling a little tired and knew that he would probably be in bed early again tonight. Steve counted it as a moral victory, if you didn't count his catnap on the way to pick up Grace. It was a good thing Danny was driving.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Steve was happy to make it through Friday. He spent the day wrangling with his preliminary 2012 budget. Money was tight, and budget cuts were a constant threat. Lori actually saved the day. "Steve, there are foundations that give grants to law enforcement agencies. I could do a little research and see what we could get." Steve was grateful for the help, particularly when the governor promised that any grant money would not be deducted from their state funding.

Danny was still driving his Camaro, but at least Steve didn't fall asleep on the way home. They decided to eat out and hit the grocery store on the way home. They were out of a lot of staples, and Danny wanted to stock up on the soup that Steve likes. It was the only thing Steve always ate no matter how badly he felt. Steve had his own agenda at the store.

"Danno, what are some of Grace's favorites, the stuff we usually don't buy? I just learned that she likes raisin toast."

Danny thought for a minute. "Well, you know about the Froot Loops. She likes toaster strudel, Cocoa Krispies, ice cream sandwiches, those little sundae cups, and white cheddar popcorn. Why?"

"She doesn't ask us to buy them because she knows that I want us to eat healthy. Danny, I didn't mean that she can't have some of her favorite things. Can we pick up some of the strudel stuff and the popcorn?"

Danny shook his head at Steve. The man was such a soft touch for Grace. Grace cheered when she saw the bag of popcorn. She threw a bag of Peppermint Patties in the cart for Daddy Steve. Steve was tired by the time that they unloaded the groceries, but he thought that he was entitled. It was dark by the time that the work was done.

Steve, Danny, and Grace were sitting on the lanai, admiring the stars. "Danny, I need to go in the water. I haven't been in the water since Tuesday. I won't go far, but I just need to swim." Steve expected an argument from Danny.

"Why don't we all get our suits on and go in for a little bit?" Grace was off like a shot. She loved the water almost as much as Steve. Danny looked at Steve and saw the puzzlement. "I know how much you miss the water. I also know that your muscles are probably stiff because you've done nothing but sit around for the last few days. The water will let you work out the kinks."

Steve kissed Danny, and then rested his head against Danny's. "Thanks for knowing what I need. I talked to the caterers today; they're confirmed for New Year's Eve. They were booked, but when I told them about the event, I was assured that they would bring in extra staff to make our evening special. I'm not sure if she meant because we're 5-0, or because they want to attract their share of the business created by the new law. Anyway, we got the menu we wanted and at a reasonable rate."

Danny sighed. "We're really going to do this, aren't we? It's going to happen. You, Grace, and I will officially be a family. There's something else I want to talk to you about, but Grace is waiting for us. Let's change and get you in the ocean."

They spent almost an hour in the water. Steve swam for about half that time, and then he played tag with Danny and Grace. Steve knew that Danny was going to call time on them soon and decided that he wouldn't make Danny do that. "Hey guys, I'm getting tired. I think it's time we went in."

There was a rush for the showers; it helped that Steve and Danny shared theirs although there was no lingering. Danny dried Grace's hair while Steve fixed hot chocolate for them. He was a bit chilled by the time he left the water, and hot chocolate was always a big hit with his family. Steve set the mugs on the table just as Danny and Grace sat down. He produced a plate of Oreos to go along with the hot chocolate.

"Danny, I believe that these are your favorites." Steve was pleased that he had been able to hide the purchase from Danny and Grace. He often caught Danny eating Oreos at his desk when he thought no one was looking, but Steve saw everything.

Danny looked abashed at Steve's comment. He picked up a cookie and dunked it in his hot chocolate. His eyes rolled back at the first bite. "I usually don't get to dunk these anymore. Thanks babe. Oh, this is really good.

Grace and Steve had to try them Danny's way. They agreed that he had a winner. The discussion moved to favorite 'forbidden' foods. Danny confessed to a weakness for peanut butter and banana sandwiches. Steve thought that would be gross. Grace liked dipping French fries in ranch dressing. Steve thought that would be gross too.

"Okay super-SEAL, what is your most unusual food combination, not counting loco moco or pineapple on pizza?" Danny knew that there had to be some skeleton in Steve's food closet.

Steve knew instantly what his entry into the unusual food race was, but he was hesitant to say anything. Danny and Grace waited him out. Finally, Steve gave in. "Well, after Thanksgiving, I liked to make a turkey sandwich." He paused, hoping that would be enough. It wasn't. "Okay, I spread cranberry sauce on one slice of bread and gravy on the other. The filling is both turkey and stuffing."

Danny considered the combination. "So, you're essentially making a bread sandwich?"

Steve reddened; he knew it was mega-unhealthy, but it was so good. "Well, there is turkey, which is very healthy. The cranberry sauce is made from fruit, so that's kind of healthy."

"Did you make this concoction on whole wheat bread?" Danny pressed the issue.

"Uh, no. I used regular white bread, usually whatever was left of one the loaves we used to make the stuffing." Steve mourned that the leftovers from Thanksgiving were gone before he got a chance to make the sandwich.

Danny closed his eyes and thought for a minute. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. The next shopping day, we'll pick up a small turkey and the rest of the fixings. I'll make sure there are leftovers, because I really have to see this sandwich. And you do not get to comment on any of our food combinations for the next year."

Steve's smile lit the room. "We could do that? Wow, that would be great. We could practice what Mom taught us. That would be a good thing. And I promise I'll be good. Wait until you taste this. It's amazing."

"Hold on, I didn't say that Grace and I would eat it. I said that you could have your sandwich." This was the first indication Danny had that Steve was really on the mend. Danny missed their bantering; it wasn't fair to pick on Steve when he was sick.

"Come on Danno. You have to try it. Grace, you'll try it, won't you?" Steve could always count on Grace to be his partner in crime.

"Only if you'll try my French fries dipped in ranch dressing." Grace was pretty good at playing Daddy Steve.

Steve knew that Grace had him. "Okay, but give me a few days to get my stomach in order. It's still a little tender. Next time we go to a restaurant, you can order it and I'll try it."

"That's great Daddy, because Danno thinks it's gross." Grace flashed Steve her sunniest smile.

Steve held up his hands in surrender. The Williams had double-teamed him and won. "I surrender. Do we have time for a quick movie before bedtime? I know it will be a little past Grace's bedtime, but I'm really tired of crashing so early."

"I think we can manage a short movie. Grace, do you want to pick something out?" Danny helped Steve load the mugs and spoons in the dishwasher. Danny resisted the urge to ask Steve if he was getting tired.

Grace found the latest version of 'Miracle on 34th Street' playing on one of the movie channels. Danny judged that it wouldn't run too late and joined his partner and daughter on the couch. Grace loved this version of the movie. The young actress from 'Matilda', another one of Grace's favorite movies, had one of the lead roles. Steve found the movie quite charming. He found that he had acquired a taste for happy endings.

As the credits rolled at the end, Danny was pleased to note that Steve was still awake. Grace was struggling to stay awake; the late swim had taken most of her reserves. Steve picked Grace up and carried her upstairs, as much to show he could as to help Grace. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Grace climbed into bed. Danny and Steve said their goodnights to their precious daughter and walked back to their bedroom.

Steve was the last to walk in. He gently closed the door and clicked the lock. Danny looked up at the sound. "Really babe, you're feeling that much better?" Danny walked toward Steve and pulled him in for a kiss. It started soft and ended hot and wet.

"Danno, I can do this, but I would appreciate getting off my feet. Frankly, your kiss made me a little light-headed." Steve was walking Danny backwards toward the bed, pulling at Danny's clothes as he walked. Danny reciprocated by divesting Steve of his clothes.

They rolled on the bed. "Steve, are you sure you're up to this?" Danny really didn't want to get his hopes up. He was a guy, and he really missed this while Steve was so sick."

Steve looked down at that part of his anatomy. "Babe, I am definitely up for this. I can't promise how long I'll hold out. I missed being with you like this. Even when I was so tired I could hardly move, I dreamed about you and me like this. I don't know if I'll ever get enough of you."

Danny deliberately slowed the pace. "You don't need to worry about that. I'll be here tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that. In a little over four weeks, we'll be Mr. McGarrett-Williams, and you'll never be rid of me."

"I like the sound of that. I love you Danny. I think that I've been waiting my whole life for you." Steve tried to match Danny's pace, but he wanted Danny too much. He knew how to drive Danny over the edge.

They were breathless as they lay in the center of the bed. Steve couldn't let go of Danny. "Danny, just hang on to me for a few minutes. I just need a few minutes." Steve had dozed off when Danny gently shook him.

"Babe, we need to get cleaned up and get you under the covers. You're getting cool; I don't want you catch a cold." Danny stroked Steve's face. He was relieved that Steve was definitely on the mend. "Come on, let's get you up."

With Danny's help, Steve finished in the bathroom and dressed in his sleep clothes before collapsing in bed. Danny unlocked the bedroom door before he joined Steve in bed. They had a busy weekend ahead of them, but for now, it was time to sleep.

 _This is a little brief. My precious little granddaughter is visiting, and she is definitely my priority for the next week. And the turkey sandwich is my favorite. I read about in a Judy Bolton book when I was a teenager. The fries and ranch dressing is my older granddaughter's favorite._


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Everyone slept in a little on Saturday. Danny was first to wake up. Steve was curled on his left side facing Danny. Steve was a belly sleeper mostly, and he was usually the first to stir. Watching Steve sleep peacefully like this was a treat for Danny. He thought Steve looked so much younger on rare moments like these.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Steve swore that he could hear Danny think sometimes.

Danny was a little startled; he was sure that Steve was sleeping. "It's nothing bad, but it is serious in a good way." Danny paused to steal a kiss. Well technically it's not stealing if the other person gives it freely. He wasn't sure how to start.

"Rachel and I had a conversation a couple of days ago. You and Stan have become so important in Grace's life. She loves you very much, and I know that she is your daughter, in every way except DNA. Rachel and I want to formalize an agreement so that you would keep joint custody in case something happened to me. The same would apply to Stan. Rachel and I think that the way we have bonded as sort of co-joined families has been good for Grace. We want her to know that we will continue no matter happens."

Steve was speechless. It had crossed his mind on occasion that his relationship with Grace was dependent on Danny. If he lost Danny, he would lose them both. That would probably kill him even if he kept breathing and his heart still beat. Some tragedies are just too great to overcome especially when someone has lost so many before.

"Babe, are you still with me?" Danny was concerned that Steve hadn't responded. He stroked Steve's face trying to read his expression. There was no name for the face, and Danny had named several of Steve's faces.

"Danno, I don't know what to say. It kills me to think about losing you, but we both know it's a risk. The idea that I would lose Grace too has occurred to me. It means a lot that you and Rachel would trust Grace with me. You're right: I love her more than I thought possible. Thank you." Steve kissed Danny very softly. The second kiss wasn't so soft.

"You're quite welcome. We'll talk to the lawyers when we get back from our honeymoon. Rachel and Stan will be back, and we can sign the papers together. I think I hear Grace in the hall. I don't want to say anything to Grace for now. We can tell her after the paperwork is done." Danny kissed Steve one more time before he heard the tap on the door.

"Monkey, come on in. We were waiting for you." Danny and Steve parted to give Grace a spot between them.

"Morning Danno. Morning Daddy." Grace scrambled up the bed and took her usual place between her dads. She loved this special time with them. Grace did her morning assessment on both Steve and Danny. She thought they both looked rested and happy. Daddy didn't show any signs of his lingering illness other than he didn't get up early for his morning fitness routine.

"Did you sleep well Grace? Danno and I sure did. The evening swim was so relaxing; so was the hot chocolate. What do you want for breakfast?" Steve was feeling really great now. It was a relief to know that Grace would always be a part of his life. His interlude with Danny last night helped relieve some of his frustration with his illness. He thought maybe he was back to ninety percent strength; his lab work on Monday would determine if he could return to unrestricted duty.

"Yes I did. What are we doing today?" Grace always wanted to know the day's agenda.

"We have some Christmas shopping to do. First, the Kelly cousins are coming over to do the yard work, and then they're going to help us with the Christmas lights. We can put the Nativity set out as soon as the front yard is cut."

Grace was onboard with the plan. She loved to shop and Christmas shopping was the best. The Williams family drew names for a gift exchange. It was their way of simplifying some of the holiday preparation so they could focus on joy of the season. The family decided to wait until they were in Hawaii to exchange gifts this year. The names had been drawn before Thanksgiving. Grace needed a gift for one of Danny's nephews, Danny drew one of the brothers-in-law, and Steve was shopping for Mom.

Steve wanted to get Mary something special. It was their first year to exchange gifts. He found a box of photos in the closet; Steve thought that he would put them in an album for Mary. He wanted to put an album together to keep too. He wanted to show Danny and Grace his family; pictures were all he had left.

They decided that they would buy gifts for Grace jointly. Steve was still deciding what to get for Danny. Danny was equally uncertain what to get for Steve. They also wanted to buy something special for their 5-0 family. Then there was a matter of a wedding gift for Chin and Malia.

Steve heard a truck in the driveway followed by the sound of a mower starting. "I think our help is here starting on the lawn. We'd better get up and get some breakfast."

Steve and Danny dressed quickly and met Grace downstairs. They were dressed to work outside. Danny fixed some eggs and toast while Steve opened the boxes for the Nativity set. Steve took a break when the food was ready and helped with the cleanup. By the time that Steve, Danny, and Grace went out to work, the front yard was neatly mowed.

Steve and Danny set up the Nativity set in front of the porch so the power cords could be safely hidden. Their helpers were ready to work on the lights by the time that the set was up. It took them almost three hours to put the lights up in both front and back. Steve and Grace were so excited; they could hardly wait until sunset to turn on the lights.

Steve ordered pizza for everyone, and they sat on the lanai enjoying the meal. The cousins were thrilled to have extra money for the holidays; Steve arranged to have them return weekly to care for the yard. Danny and Grace watched Steve closely to make sure he didn't overdo, but Steve seemed to be doing well. He went for a moderate swim and enjoyed reclaiming part of his normal routine back. Grace worked on the little bit of homework she hadn't finished while Danny surfed the internet looking for ideas for Steve's gift.

It was mid-afternoon when the trio drove to the shopping district. Shopping for the Williams family was simple. Each person included a wish list and any other pertinent details. Grace's cousin wanted a video game, and the brother-in-law collected unusual beer steins. Mom loved wearing jewelry, earrings and bracelets in particular. Steve steered Danny and Grace toward a small specialty shop that featured jewelry designed by one of the locals. The designer was an old friend of Steve's. He found Mom's earrings quickly, but he had another reason for visiting his friend.

Steve was shopping for rings for their ceremony. He wanted something in brushed gold so it wouldn't reflect the light. Steve found a sample ring that was perfect, simple yet elegant. He wanted the words 'No Kau a Kau' engraved on the inside of both rings. The translation is 'For Eternity'. Danny loved the idea. They were sized for rings and moved on to the next item on their list.

"Danno, can we eat? I'm getting hungry." Grace was enjoying her afternoon out with her family, but she was ready to eat.

"I don't know; I could eat something. What do you think, Steve?" Danny liked the idea. It was almost six o'clock, and the local eateries fill up fast on the weekend.

"I would like a nice juicy steak. I think my appetite is back. I could eat half a cow." Steve's mouth watered at the thought. He knew just the place. They dropped their purchases off at the car, and Steve directed them to a small bistro. "This place has the best rib-eye steaks on the island. The salad bar is great too, and they're famous for their bread pudding. It's homemade and it comes ala mode with vanilla bean ice cream."

"Steve, I do believe you're drooling. Oh, now I'm drooling." Danny got a whiff of grilled meat and his stomach growled.

They snagged one of the few available tables and placed their drink order. On Steve's advice, Danny ordered the rib-eye steak but opted for the beer cheese soup instead of the salad bar. Grace ordered a hamburger from the children's menu and a cup of clam chowder.

The food was as good as Steve promised. They were pleased with their progress on the shopping and decided to enjoy the remainder of the day as a family date. Grace updated Steve on the events at school last week when Steve had been too ill to keep track of events. Danny entertained them with a story about Lori and Kono who seemed to have bonded as the team's only women. The restaurant filled up quickly, but no one rushed them out the door. They shared the bread pudding before settling up the bill.

Steve, Danny, and Grace walked around the waterfront for a while. The whole area was lit up with Christmas lights. Steve and Danny walked with Grace in between them, holding hands to as they took in the sights and the sounds.

"I love this Danny. I haven't Christmas shopped in years. I forgot what it is to be in the holiday spirit. Do you want to go to church again in the morning?" Steve wasn't sure where the question came from. He was thinking about how it started last weekend when Mom and Dad were in town. He remembered how he enjoyed attending church with his family and how they spent the afternoon decorating the tree.

Danny thought about Steve's question. He had only recently regained his faith, and he wasn't sure how he felt about weekly church attendance. "I don't know. Do you want to make it a regular thing?"

"I don't know either. I found the service to be inspirational. This year we have so much to be thankful for. I think it's good for us to remember that. I can't say that I'll want to go every week, or that I'll want to go to this particular church. I think that I would like to go tomorrow. Do you mind?" Steve was not going to push Danny on this.

Grace wanted to give her input. "Danno, I liked it there."

"We can go if you want to. I don't mind. We'd better head home if we're getting up early tomorrow. Besides, I want to see the house with all the lights on." Steve had set the lights on a timer. They were anxious to see how everything looked.

They could see the glow from the house a half block away. They stood in front of the house and just stared. "I don't think our house has ever looked like this. I need to give the cousins a Christmas bonus. They seriously did a great job."

Grace's eyes reflected the myriad of lights. "It's the best house on the island. I wish Nana and Poppa could see it."

"They will, Monkey. We'll keep them up until after the wedding. We'll have a second Christmas when everyone gets here." Danny scooped Grace up for a hug. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

They opted for a long reading session tonight. Everyone was dressed in their pajamas or what passed for pajamas for the men. They read Christmas short stories for over an hour sitting on the couch in front of the tree. By popular decision, they voted to spend the day baking Christmas cookies and pastries. Steve found a pot roast in the freezer and put it into the fridge to thaw for supper tomorrow.

After tucking Grace into bed, they adjourned to their room. Steve wanted to make amends for last night's quick performance. He was sure that he could improve on his longevity. Much to Danny's delight, he did. It had been a really great day, and they had accomplished much. Steve and Danny slept well and woke refreshed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Steve and Danny were up a little earlier than normal for a Sunday; they agreed to attend the 9 o'clock services at the same church as last weekend. Steve fixed oatmeal and fruit for breakfast while Danny helped Grace with her hair. They made it in church with a few minutes to spare.

The same minister preached the sermon. This week, he encouraged the congregation to find some way to make the holiday better for someone less fortunate. A group was going to work the soup kitchen downtown next weekend, and he called for volunteers to join them. They prayed for the troops who would be returning home in December. The minister greeted them again as they exited.

"You know, it's a nice place. I like that they're service oriented." Danny had been unsure if their attendance today was such a good idea, but he was pleased with their experience.

"I like that too. Thanks for coming today Danny. It just seems a nice way to start the week." Steve was feeling a lot stronger today. He was uncertain after the full day yesterday if he would be overly tired.

"I like it here too, but I miss Nana and Poppa. How long before they come back?" Grace couldn't wait until Christmas. She loved the feeling of anticipation on Christmas Eve knowing that something important happened so many years ago. She loved the soft glow all the lights gave everything. She loved the way everyone smiled all the time. Mostly this year, she loved being part of a family with Danno and Daddy Steve. She loved that Mommy and Danno didn't fight anymore.

"I miss them too Grace. They will be here in twenty-three days. I can't wait to see them too." Steve had lived without parents for more than half his life. He didn't want to miss a thing with Mom and Dad.

Steve decided to go for a short run and a swim before lunch. Their schedule for the day was flexible. They wanted to do some holiday baking, but Steve could rest for a bit if he was tired. His muscles protested a little when he tried to push up the speed, but Steve was just so happy to be well enough to exercise again. The water was refreshing after his run; Steve was impatient to return to his full routine.

"You looked good out there, babe. How are you feeling?" Danny and Grace were sitting on the lanai enjoying a cool drink.

"I feel terrific. I think the antibiotics have done the job this time. I'll stop by the lab to get my blood drawn on the way to work tomorrow, so we'll need to drive in separately. I'm fixing pot roast for dinner; what sounds good for lunch?" Steve was drying off taking care to drip water on Danny and Grace before he was too dry.

"Hey, watch it. Oh, I get it. You did that on purpose. I'll get you later for that. I found some Italian sausages at the store. I'd like to grill them out with some peppers and onions. There's some hoagie rolls in the kitchen." Danny's mouth was watering at the thought of the sausages. He has spent over a year trying to find some of his favorite foods. The sausage was a new discovery.

"That sounds good. Let me wash the salt water off and I'll slice the veggies. Will you start the grill?" As usual, Steve's appetite had returned in a big way. He was down from his shower in minutes. Grace came in to keep him company while he worked.

"What kind of cookies are we going to make?" Grace didn't get to help in the kitchen at her mommy's house. She loved working with Danno and Daddy. They always made everything fun, and she liked helping.

"I want to make some seven-layer bars. They have butterscotch and chocolate chips, nuts and coconut, among other things. I'd like to make some oatmeal raisin cookies, and maybe some cranberry walnut cookies. We need to see what Danno wants to make. We can bake another day if we don't get everything made. We'll freeze some until the family comes in for Christmas." Steve finished the veggies when Danny came in.

"We can put those in foil with a touch of oil and grill them with the sausages. What are you two plotting, or do I want to know?" Danny appreciated the relationship between his lover and his daughter, but sometimes it was a dangerous thing.

"Danno, what kind of cookies do you want to make today?" Grace looked innocent enough, so Danny accepted that Grace wasn't getting into any trouble with Steve.

"I want to make sugar cookies. Theyare the kind you roll out and then use cookie cutters to make shapes. We can ice them and put sprinkles on or whatever you want." Danny knew they were a lot of work with not a lot of yield, but he loved making them anyway. "We need to make them first and let them chill before we can roll them. Was there anything special your mom made at Christmas?"

"Yeah, she had this recipe for beer cake. It had nuts and dates and a can of beer. I found the recipe tucked in one of her cookbooks. Do you want to try it?" Steve remembered the unique aroma in the house when the cake was baking. His mother spent a lot of time in the kitchen during the holidays. It was another thing lost when she died.

"Beer in cake? What will they think of next? I think we should definitely make that one. Do you have any other family recipes?"

"Mom had a lot of handwritten recipes. There's one for banana bread and another for pumpkin bread. I even found a cheesecake recipe from my grandmother. I barely remember her." Steve had repressed his childhood for so long. Occasionally, a memory would bubble to the top.

"I love cheesecake; we need to try that one. My grandma always made us a red velvet cake for our birthdays. Did you ever think about how many of our favorite childhood memories are tied to food or our favorite meals?" Danny loved holiday mealtimes at his grandparents. There was so much food and so many people. He missed that so much.

Steve saw the longing in Danny's eyes. "Hey Danno, we'll definitely go back to Jersey next summer. You can see everyone then." He pulled Danny close for a hug.

The ache in Danny's heart eased. Sometimes when he was driving home (when Steve let him drive his own car), he asked himself 'How in the hell did I end up in Hawaii'? Those times were few and far between now. Steve was bigger than life, filling all the empty spots in Danny's heart. He knew that even if he moved back to Jersey, it wouldn't be the same. His life was here now with Grace and Steve.

"It's okay. My life is here now. Now we need to throw the veggies on the grill for a few minutes before the sausages." Danny carried the neat little foil packets to the grill.

It didn't take long for the savory aroma of grilling onions and peppers to drift across the lanai. By the time the sausages were done, Steve was starving. Danny was right about one thing; the results were amazing. He practically inhaled the first sandwich.

"Do you want to slow down babe? Are you doing the eating thing like you did after your deployment? It's okay, but I just want to make sure that I don't get between you and your next meal." Danny remembered the night Steve ate the huge slab cobbler with three scoops of ice cream after eating a large supper.

Steve knew he was busted. "Yeah, I guess so. It's been a while since I was sick like this, but it's mostly the same thing. Anytime I don't eat a minimum amount for more than a couple of days, I overcompensate later. It doesn't help that I exercised before lunch."

"It's okay Daddy. We're just happy to see that you're not sick anymore. We were really worried about you, weren't we Danno?" Grace climbed on Steve's lap and gave him a hug.

Steve returned the hug. It was the best medicine in the world. "Thanks Grace. I didn't mean to worry you and Danno."

"We know Steve. I was impressed that you called the doctor's office to check on your lab work. You asked me to pick up your new medicine, and you didn't even give me a hard time when I took you home. You were a very cooperative patient unlike last year when you were in denial with every injury. We don't mind taking care of you when you don't fight us all the time."

Steve finally had enough food. It didn't take long to clean up. It was time for cookies. Danny pulled out his sugar cookie recipe while Steve set the mixer up. It took a while to make the dough. While it chilled, Steve found his oatmeal raisin cookie. The cookies were baked and cooling when Danny judged the sugar cookie dough was thoroughly chilled.

Steve and Grace watched Danny roll the dough out. Danny asked Grace to pick out her the cutters she wanted to use. Grace selected the Christmas tree, the star, and the Santa Claus. Steve wanted to make the candy cane shape. Danny added the angel shape.

It took almost an hour to cut and bake all the cookies. Steve mixed the frosting and spread the mixture carefully on the cookies when they cooled. He broke a couple of the cookies, so they sampled the 'rejects'.

"These are really good Danno. Great job!" Steve was impressed with the finished product. Grace was in charge of sprinkles. Some had more sprinkles than others, but no one cared. Steve assembled the seven-layer bars quickly; it was an easy recipe.

It was late afternoon when the kitchen was clean. Steve was relieved that supper would be easy tonight. He put the roast in the crock pot after church, and the carrots and potatoes went in after lunch. The scent of the meat combined with the wonderful baking aromas made their house seem like the home of his childhood. Danny was right about the important role food played in some of their best memories.

Danny packaged up the baked goods, designating some for the freezer and some for sharing now. He liked Steve's seven-layer bars. They were a more decadent version of the granola bars. Steve put the finishing touches on supper. They fixed their plates in the kitchen and ate on the lanai. Danny had to admit that he loved eating outside like this. The weather report for Jersey was a cold rain changing to ice and snow. This was much nicer.

Grace took her shower after supper and came down to watch some Christmas cartoons. She watched them every year. Last year, she watched them alone. Tonight she was tucked between Danno and Daddy Steve. She had a bowl of popcorn on her lap and a root beer on the coffee table. The tree lights were the only light in the room, although the outside lights cast a blow in the living room.

It was the end of a very good weekend. She had shopped, and she had baked. Daddy wasn't sick anymore. She had fresh cookies in her lunch sack, cookies that she had decorated all by herself. Grace gave the weekend an A+.

Later, after Grace was tucked in, Steve had the opportunity to show his appreciation to Danny. "I love how you take care of us. You're the glue that holds us together. It's been so long since I've been part of a family; I wouldn't know where to start if not for you. I love you Danno. Only four more weeks until we say our vows. Only four more weeks when we pledge our love in front of all the important people in our life. I love you Danny. I wouldn't change a thing about you. Promise me this will never change."

"I can't do that. This will change, but I think it will be in a good way. There's no happily ever after, but I think we have the possibility to be very happy together. I can promise you that I will do everything within my power to make that happen."

"I promise that too. I will do everything I can to protect you and Grace and the life that we share. However long we have, it will never be enough."

Later, they slept in each other's arms. Their ceremony wasn't for another four weeks, but they already made their vows. Who needed a piece of paper anyway?


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

It was fortunate that Steve was healthy on Monday. 5-0 and HPD jointly recovered $80,000,000 in drugs. Steve's lab results came back negative for any further infection. The team was busy with the paperwork from the massive drug bust. They were unable to identify the leader of the drug cartel.

Steve was frustrated that another drug cartel was targeting his island, his home. He was deployed with his SEAL team to bring down a cartel, yet another one took its place. They were like cockroaches; you killed one and dozens more came out of the woodwork.

Danny was in his office running down a lead. He was also keeping an eye on Steve. Danny could see his frustration and went in to check on his partner. "Hey babe, what's going on? You have Constipated Face. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Danny, or at least as fine as I can be with a new drug cartel trying to invade our home. I hoped that when our SEAL team took down that cartel in South America, that we would get a break before the next one moved in. We may have taken their merchandise, but it's only a matter of time before the next shipment comes in."

Danny went over to Steve's desk and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a white bottle and tapped a couple of capsules in his hand. "Here, I can tell that you have a headache." Danny saw that the other team members were in the break room. "Lean back let me work some of those knots out of your neck."

"Danny, you don't need to…." Danny was kneading his neck where Steve always tensed up. Steve had been digging for information all afternoon with no luck. He leaned back and felt some of the tension ease away. "I worry that Grace will be exposed to this stuff. Her school has an excellent record. We're keeping her there, aren't we? I know Stan paid the tuition for the year, but you said that he might not be able to come up with the tuition next year. I read that pre-registration is coming up for the next academic year in February, and the tuition is due at that time. We can pay to keep her there."

Danny should have known that Steve was thinking of Grace. Steve loved Grace as much as he loved Danny. He would do anything to protect Grace. Danny hadn't given much thought to Grace's school. He remembered the conversation with Rachel concerning next year's tuition and had passed it along to Steve. "We can do that. You're right, it's important that we keep Grace in the best possible environment. She's doing well academically, and she has friends. I hadn't thought about it; there's too much going on right now."

"There's money in the account to take care of tuition. You're not going to give me a hard time about the money, are you? The tuition is steep, but it's too important to worry about who pays for what. Grace's safety, not to mention her education, is at stake." Steve knew that Danny was still a little sensitive about the money disparity. He understood Danny's point, but the money wasn't important to Steve. They were a family; the assets and liabilities were shared.

Steve might have a healthy bank account and portfolio, but he had other issues. He could be obsessive when he didn't work to keep it in check. Steve alternated between the need to be in control and the urge to let his inner child come out to play. Danny was so much better at taking care of them. He fussed over him the same way he fussed over Grace.

"No, I won't give you a hard time. Now, it's about time to pick up our girl. Are you ready to go home?" Danny thought Steve needed some Grace therapy. That was how he thought about going home every night. No matter how crappy his day was, Grace's happy greeting every afternoon made the day better. He knew that he had Steve to thank for her constant presence in his life. Oh, he would have worked something out with Rachel, but Steve had smoothed out so many of the bumps they encountered.

"That sounds wonderful right now. It's my turn to cook tonight. I thought I might do a shrimp stir fry. We get our veggies with the shrimp, so there won't be much cleanup. I know we sent out the invitations for the ceremony, but I'm still working on the Christmas cards. It's the first time I've ever sent out cards. Mom emailed the addresses I needed from your family. According to the FedEx website, Grace's Christmas gift was delivered this afternoon. I'll go on ahead to hide it while you pick Grace up."

"Sounds good. How's your headache?" Danny was gratified to see the little lines of tension gone on Steve's face.

"It's better. Thanks, Danno. Save some time for me later, after Grace goes to bed?" Steve never wanted Danny to think he wasn't appreciated. Danny's self-esteem was at an all-time low when they first met. It took Danny a long time to recover from the blow of the divorce. Steve was determined that Danny would always know important he was how valued he was.

"It's a date." Danny was always charmed when Steve asked for what he called 'Danno Time'. All of Steve's focus would be on him. On nights when that happened, the sex was amazing. Even more important, Steve had a way of making Danny feel very loved. Steve was so open during those times.

Steve found a large box on his front porch. He used a hand cart to wheel it into the house and up the stairs. Steve stowed it in the back of the closet in the master bedroom. Steve heard Danny and Grace come in while he was changing into his civilian clothes. Steve hurried downstairs to get his hug from Grace.

"Hey Grace, did you have a good day? Do you have a lot of any homework?" Steve was relieved that Danny agreed to keep Grace at Sacred Heart. She came home with such neat homework assignments.

"I had a great day. I finished my math. Will you listen to my spelling?" Grace was a champion speller. She studied her words every night.

"I'd be happy to. Do you want to help me with supper? I'm making shrimp stir fry." Steve liked working with Grace. He slivered the peppers and sliced the onions thin, and then cut the cauliflower and broccoli into little florets. The rice was done about the same time as the stir fry.

"It smells great. I'm really hungry." Danny poured drinks for them and set the table. He appreciated mealtime with Steve and Grace. There had been too many solo meals, too many lonely nights. Danny and Grace cleaned up while Steve checked on some of his investments. He wanted to make sure that there would be enough money for Grace's future education.

Steve was fortunate to have his education paid for by Uncle Sam, but he knew that there would be no financial aid for Grace's college. Between the two families, they made too much money. Grace was a smart little girl, and he wanted her to have every advantage.

They had a quiet night. Quiet was good. Grace knew all of her spelling words. Steve and Danny read with Grace and watched a couple of Christmas cartoons. Some of them were classics. Steve and Danny watched them as kids, and it was a kick to share them with Grace.

Steve and Danny retired to their bedroom after Grace went to bed. They made it a point to spend time together like this. Their jobs were so stressful, and it was easy to get caught up in the rush of daily life. Some of the time they just hold each other and talk about whatever is going on. They make love in a number of very inventive ways. Tonight, neither took the lead, and neither was in a rush. It was very slow and very sweet.

Danny and Steve spent another couple of days tying up loose ends. Then there was the big news conference with the governor. Steve didn't appreciate that 5-0 was forced to stand by while the governor made his speech. It made it tough for any of them to go undercover when local news featured them on the noon telecast.

Then it got much worse. A busload of children from a private academy was kidnapped, and the perpetrators wanted their drugs back instead of ransom money. Thank God that Lori was able to convince the governor to let them pay the ransom. The last thing Steve wanted was a replay of Chin's ransom like last year. Unfortunately, the result was the same. The ransom went up in smoke.

Steve hated kidnap cases like this. It was a reminder of the day that Victor Hesse held his father, demanding the release of his brother, Anton, as ransom. That kidnapping ended in the death of both Anton and John McGarrett. To make this case worse, the victims were children like his precious Grace. He kept picturing Grace on the bus with the rest of the children.

They got a break on the case and were able to save the children in time. Steve will never forget the look on the parents face as he drove the school bus into the parking lot. If he didn't get another gift for Christmas, if wouldn't matter. All the children were safe.

When the father of one of the children agreed to testify against the drug cartel leader, it was even better. All the evidence had been destroyed at the ransom drop, but they had a witness now. Steve was emotionally exhausted when he drove home that night. Danny was quiet too, and Steve knew he was having so many of the same thoughts.

Both men couldn't wait to see Grace. They just wanted to hold onto her forever. "We need to get some control before we see Grace. I don't want to scare her or upset her. I don't know if she's aware of the kidnapping, but we can't let her see how scared we are." Danny had to say something before they got to Emelina's house. Steve was in scary silent mode.

"You're right, but I don't know if I can right now. Danno, I've been so terrified that we would fail today. I couldn't bear it if even one of those children was injured. I can't imagine the nightmares those kids will have."

"Steve, pull over for a minute." Danny pointed to a vacant lot. When Steve stopped the car, Danny came around to the driver's side of the car and opened the door. He pulled Steve out of the car and just held him for a few minutes.

"We did good today. Everyone is at home tonight with their families. We get to pick up our Grace and take her home. We're okay, and she's okay. Hold onto me. I won't let go; I won't let you fall." They stood like that for a while until Steve was more in control.

"Thanks Danno. I feel better. We can get Grace now. Please, I need to see Grace." Steve was more in control, but he had an urgent to see Grace.

Danny drove the rest of the way to Emelina's. He put a hand on Steve's arm. "Take a deep breath. Grace is okay; she's never been in danger." He walked with Steve to the front door. Emelina let them in. "The girls are in the back yard. I'll get Grace for you."

Danny stopped her. "Well go out and get her, if that's okay."

"I saw the news. You and the team did a great job today. I kept the girls away from the TV this afternoon, but you'll want to talk to Grace tonight. It will be better for her if she hears if from you. That's my advice."

Danny nodded. "You're right. We appreciate your advice."

Steve was already out the back door. Danny held his breath, hoping Steve would keep it together.

"Hey Grace, give me a hug will you? Steve was wearing his most charming smile. He caught Grace as she jumped from the playscape and hugged her. Danny was relieved to see that Steve was being cool.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Grace knew her daddy and could feel the tension in the way he held her. She patted his cheek and then kissed him.

"I'm fine Grace. I just had a really hard day. I'm so happy to see you." He hugged her one last time and set her down. Steve was almost dizzy with relief. He couldn't even explain why he was so anxious. He supposed it could be some kind of PSTD.

Danny hugged Grace and tousled her hair. "Hey Monkey, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, let me get my backpack. Is Daddy okay?" Grace knew it was more than just a bad day.

"He will be. Let's go home. Maybe we can talk him into taking a swim." Danny drove home with Steve in the passenger seat trying to calm himself.

Steve decided that Danny had a good idea. He went for his second swim of the day. He was exhausted when he waded ashore. Danny sent him up for a hot shower; he had opted for warmed up soup from the freezer and grilled cheese sandwiches. For some reason, soup and grilled cheese was a comfort food for Steve.

As they ate, Danny told Grace about their day. He was careful to use neutral words, trying to minimize how close it really was for the kids.

Grace was enthralled by the story. It wasn't that she was happy that some kids were in danger. She was just so proud that Danno and Daddy had saved everyone. She had so much faith in them. Then she thought about how scary it must have been for her dads knowing that all those kids depended on them. She thought about how Daddy Steve acted when he picked her up this afternoon.

"Danno, I think that you should get your shower while Daddy and I clean up the kitchen. Then you two can go to bed early and I'll read to you in your room." Grace cleared the dishes and loaded the dishwasher while Steve wiped down the stove and table.

"Grace, when did you get so smart? I think that's exactly what we need." Steve secured the downstairs while Grace went upstairs to find her book. They spent the remainder of the evening upstairs in the big bed.

Grace tucked Steve and Danny in bed and then crawled in between them. She opened her book and started reading. Steve thought that if he could bottle Grace, the world would be a better place. After Grace went to bed, Steve and Danny went back to their room.

Steve lay on his back with Danny curled around him. "Thanks for helping me today Danno. You and Grace helped me keep it together." He was too exhausted to do anything more than just hold Danny, but it was enough. They stayed awake for a while, talking about nothing special. Steve finally ran down and fell asleep. Danny pulled the covers up to keep them both warm and was soon asleep too.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Steve was relieved when the week ended. Friday was a paperwork day. Governor Denning wasn't happy that the drugs were destroyed, but at least they had the cartel leader in jail. The witness would be enough to keep him there. Plus 5-0 had saved all of the hostages.

The PR for the governor was appreciated, but Governor Denning was more relieved about the hostages. He had panicked that he would made a bad decision and someone would die. The governor had a new appreciation for Steve and Lori. They stuck their necks out to give him advice, and 5-0 managed to find the hostages minutes before they were buried alive.

Chin was getting married in a week. Christmas was two weeks later; their ceremony a week after that. Mom and Mary had helped with some of the arrangements long distance, and Steve was managing the rest locally. He and Danny chose the priest that Chin and Malia had officiating their ceremony.

Steve and Danny were ready for Christmas. Through the wonders of the internet and online shopping, their gifts were bought, wrapped, and safely hidden. Steve kept in touch with Wade Gutches and SEAL Team 9, and they told Steve about a Christmas party to make the holidays a little brighter for the families of the enlisted men.

Steve and Danny discussed it with Grace, and they decided to help at the Christmas party on base. They sent a check, but there was a need for people to set up, serve refreshments, and clean up after the party. Steve and Danny agreed to help set up the party and to serve food and drinks. Grace would be able to help; they thought that it would be a valuable experience to help those less fortunate. She lived in luxury at Stan and Rachel's, and she lived very comfortably with Steve and Danny. Steve and Danny didn't want Grace to take the necessities of life for granted.

The party started at 12:00 p.m. on Saturday; they were due at 10 a.m. to decorate the hall. Steve and Danny took time for their Saturday morning cuddle with Grace. They talked about what to expect today. Several of the families were temporarily single parent households while their moms or dads were deployed or at sea. The enlisted men and women aren't paid a lot of money, and Hawaii is an expensive place to be stationed. Danny was all too familiar with the plight of relocating to the island with the higher cost of living.

Steve fixed ham and eggs for breakfast this morning; he knew it would be some time before they took a break for lunch. They dressed in red polo shirts (bought just for the occasion), jeans, and Santa hats. The hall was a flurry of activity. Volunteers were busy hanging decorations and setting up tables and chairs. Steve and Danny joined in the heavy lifting while Grace helped with table decorations.

Just after noon the guests started arriving. They were served a lunch of hot dogs or pizza and the usual kid-friendly finger foods. Grace helped some of the younger kids with their plates and kept the babies occupied. Once the food was cleared away, Santa came out with gifts. The families were also provided with gift cards to shop for their holiday meal and some additional gifts to go under their tree.

Steve, Danny, and Grace were able to grab a bite to eat while Santa distributed gifts. Then they helped with games and a sing-a-long. Steve and Grace ended up on the floor playing soldier with some of the kids. The next thing Danny saw was several of the boys were wrestling with Steve. Grace stood by giggling at the sight of her big brave Daddy buried under a mountain of kids.

Steve discovered the afternoon that he was really was good with kids. They spilled outside where they played a spirited game of hide and seek. Grace made some new friends that day, and Steve made some new fans. Several of the kids knew about 5-0 because it was a big deal on base that one of their own ran the task force. At first, they were awed to see Steve and Danny helping out. When Steve sat on the floor to join in their game, they were a little nervous. That lasted about two minutes when they all realized that for the moment, Steve was just a big kid who wanted to play.

Danny realized that this was a kind of therapy for Steve. He was making the season a little brighter for all the kids who missed their parents the same way that Steve missed his mom and dad. He was also celebrating the salvation of a busload of kids. When the last family was waved off, Steve, Danny, and Grace packed up to leave. They were very tired and quite contented.

"Daddy, you said some of the families didn't have very much money to buy stuff for Christmas. Don't their mommies or daddies work for the Navy?" Grace had been puzzled about something all day.

"Yes Grace, they do." Steve wanted to see where Grace was going with this.

"And don't sailors protect our country the way that you and Danno protect Hawaii?"

"Yes, they do." Steve had an idea what the next question would be.

"If they're protecting our country, why don't we pay them enough money?" Grace just asked the question of the day.

"Well Grace, that's a good question. You would think that we'd pay the people who protect us enough money to have a decent place to live and food to eat. But the new sailors, the recruits, don't get paid much. And the enlisted men don't make as much as officers. And there's the fact that Hawaii is an expensive place to live. So much of what we buy is imported from the mainland. Anyway, that's why Danno and I decided that we should help out. We have so much, and it's only right that we should share." Steve tried to choose his words carefully.

"Did you see the look on the kids faces when Santa gave them their gift?" Grace was a very observant little girl.

"Yes Monkey, we did. We also saw the parents' faces. They were happy because their kids were happy. You were very good helping the younger kids out. We're really proud of you." Danny watched Grace with great interest. It was her first service project, and she was did a good job.

"Well, Daddy was good playing with the kids too." Grace was a little jealous of the other kids with her Daddy.

"Grace, for most of the kids, their daddy is away. Their moms are busy working or taking care of younger brothers or sisters. They don't have a daddy to play with them like I did today. For some of the kids, their mommies are away. They would miss some of the things that they would do with their mom. That was kind of my gift to them. For a little while, they got to play with someone like a dad would play with them. Did you mind sharing your daddy for a little while today?"

"No, not when you explain it like that. I guess that was my gift too. I'm lucky to have two daddies."

Steve knew that Grace would eventually figure it out. "Yes, you are lucky. We all are. We have each other, and we have enough of everything. We have good family and good friends. Now what should we do with the rest of today?"

"I'm hungry for something more than hot dogs. I want some red meat, preferably some expertly grilled with a nice baked potato on the side. Is anyone else interested?" Danny had worked up an appetite and really wanted a steak.

"I'm with you, Danno. Any place in particular in mind?" Steve was hungry too. Rough-housing with the kids took a lot of energy.

"One of your SEAL friends was talking about this place on the other side of the island. I got the number from him; I can call and see if they have any tables available. It's my treat since you both played with the other kids so nicely" Danny had his phone out and was already connecting. He gave Steve the name and address of the restaurant.

"What do you think Grace? Should we let Danno buy us dinner?" Steve decided he would have to find a special way to thank Danny for dinner later.

"I think we should if it means we don't have to wash dishes tonight. I'm tired."

The steak was as good as Danny thought they would be. Steve had a steak too, but Grace settled for some ribs. The men had a local beer on draft, but limited their drinking to one beer only.

"You know babe, I enjoyed today more than I thought I would. I couldn't help but remember last Christmas. I was in my crappy apartment with the Charlie Brown tree and the Santa suit that would have been too big on Shamu. I hope the families we helped today have a better year next year. I wouldn't mind getting involved in other service projects, not just during Christmas. I know we're pretty busy, but we could set a day aside every now and then." Now that he was fed, Danny was really content.

"I agree. The church organizes projects during the year. There's the day at the soup kitchen, and they serve lunch at a senior center downtown. We can do like you said, pick a day and sign up." Steve was pleased that Danny had come to his conclusion on his own. A few weeks ago, Danny would have shied away from any involvement with a church. Steve wasn't sure if they would continue attending the same church, but he was happy there for now.

Steve took the scenic drive home. Grace enjoyed seeing all the Christmas lights and decorations. Danny was just happy to be with his family. Every now and then, you get a really good day when you feel good and everything is right with the world. That was how Danny felt now. He knew that murder and mayhem would probably intrude soon enough, but he would not worry about it now.

The lights were blazing at the McGarrett-Williams home; Steve had them set on a timer. Steve and Danny walked up the sidewalk to the front door, arm-in-arm. Grace skipped ahead of them happy to be home for the evening. She figured that there would be time for a movie tonight if she hurried with her shower. She was right.

Danny found one of the old classics, the Mr. Magoo version of the Christmas Carol, on Amazon. Steve remembered seeing in when he was a kid, but Grace had never seen it. She was charmed by the songs and Tiny Tim. Grace was ready for bed when the movie was over.

Steve and Danny tucked a sleep Grace in bed. "She had a really busy day. She's really good with the younger kids." Danny was really proud of Grace. She had given her day up to help out and had a good time doing it. "You were really good with the kids too. I heard them talking. They couldn't believe that the head of 5-0, a Navy SEAL at that, was playing with them. It really made their day. And again, I apologize for saying you aren't good with kids."

"It is okay Danny. The truth is that I had never been around kids. You and Grace have done that for me. I'd like to say thank you. After all, you did buy me dinner. I have sort of have an obligation to put out." Steve steered Danny into their bedroom and locked the door. "I'm not cheap, but I can be easy for the right person."

Danny laughed at Steve's last statement. "Babe, you have got to be kidding me. You are never easy, but if you're offering sex, I'll definitely take it. I have had a great day, and you will make it nearly perfect."

They pulled off their clothes as they stumbled toward the bed. Tonight, they continued with their usual snarky banter until both were incapable of speech. Steve was determined to keep Danny on the edge without actually pushing him over while Danny wanted to see Steve lose control.

Danny's hands were everywhere; he knew the spot that made Steve suck in his breath, and he knew the spot that made Steve moan. Steve thought he could probably with the battle for control, but he was enjoying what Danny was doing too much to care. Danny watched as Steve's eyes went dark with passion. Then they found their release together.

Neither spoke for a long time. They were sprawled across the bed. "Babe, I need to buy you red meat more often." Danny felt boneless; he knew they needed to get cleaned before they fell asleep like this.

"Danno, you are amazing. I'd like to stay like this, but we'll have to save it for our honeymoon next month. Come on, I'll wash your back." Steve rolled off the bed and offered a hand to Danny. They showered, enjoying the easy intimacy. They dressed and unlocked the door before going to bed. It had been a long day, and tomorrow would prove to be busy again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Steve heard Grace in the hall bathroom early Sunday morning. Normally, she would go back to her room for a little while, but he didn't hear her leave the bathroom. Curious, he went down the hall to check on her.

Steve found Grace sitting on the bathroom floor, shivering and looking miserable. He could tell from the odor that she had been sick. "Grace baby, why didn't you call us? How long have you been sitting here?" Steve sat on the floor and pulled her on his lap. She was so cold, and he held her close to give her some of his body heat.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I made a mess in my room. My head and my tummy hurt." She leaned against Steve and cried.

"Hey, I can clean your room. I'm worried about you. Let's get you in a warm tub of water and clean you up." Steve stood with Grace still in his arms and turned on the tap. When the tub was half full, he pulled her jammies off. "Why don't you get in the tub? I'll get Danno to help you."

Danny was just waking up when Steve walked in. "Danny, Grace is in the hall bath. She's been sick. I'll get the laundry together if you'll help her out in the tub. She doesn't seem to have a fever, but she's complaining of a headache and an upset stomach." Steve realized that his clothes needed to be added to the pile of laundry.

Danny was in to help Grace quickly. Grace was sitting in the warm water; she was finally warming up. Danny helped her wash off the sour smell and had her dried and dressed before she caught a chill. "Daddy tells me that you're sick. Does your head still hurt?" Danny found a clean pillow in Grace's room and carried her downstairs.

Grace's head was resting on Danny's shoulder. He remembered walking the floor with her like this when she was much younger. "It hurts a little. My tummy feels yucky."

"Do you want to lie down on the couch for a little while? I'll get you some ginger ale. It usually helps your tummy." Danny went into the kitchen to get Grace's drink and some Tylenol just as Steve was coming out of the laundry room.

"How's she doing? I stripped the sheets and blanket off her bed and opened the window to air out the room. The sheets are in the washer now. I'll wash the rest of the clothes with her blanket."

"She's on the couch now. As long as we can get some fluids in her, she should be okay. I'll give her some Tylenol for her headache. Sorry, it looks like our day is pretty busted." Danny knew that Grace would probably bounce back quickly, but today wouldn't be much fun.

"Hey, no need to be sorry. You and Grace have taken care of me enough. I just want her to feel better. I'll get some chicken out of the freezer. I can make some chicken noodle soup for us." Steve made the coffee while Danny went back to Grace. He thought for a minute, and then brought a small trash can out of the half bath downstairs. He emptied it and carried it out to Grace.

"Sweetheart, you can use this if you feel sick again. Do you feel like eating anything?" Steve didn't know how to help. He wanted Grace to feel better.

"Thanks, Daddy. Do we have any Jell-O?" Grace just wanted something cool to eat for now.

"I don't think we have any in the fridge, but I'll make some for you. What flavor do you want?"

"I want red Jell-O." Grace was curled up under a throw Danny pulled from the back of the couch.

"Okay, red Jell-O it is." Steve checked the pantry, but all he found was peach and apricot Jell-O. He grabbed his keys and wallet and ran to the store to buy some Jell-O. He found the pre-made gelatin cups in the refrigerated section of the store and additional boxes to make up later in the baking aisle. He picked up the latest movie release at the checkout counter and was home in twenty minutes.

Grace was resting comfortably for the moment, and she accepted a cup of cherry Jell-O from Steve. "Here you go baby. I bought a movie in case you're feeling better later." Steve was feeling a little ragged. He needed some caffeine and something to eat. "Danny, I'll fix us some oatmeal. It won't smell up the house and upset Grace's stomach even more."

Danny sat with Grace while Steve worked in the kitchen. Steve poured coffee for them but put them in travel mugs to keep the aroma down. He remembered that even the smell of food made him feel worse the last time that he was sick. Danny came in a few minutes later. "She ate the Jell-O and now she's napping. Is breakfast ready? I'm starving."

Steve and Danny ate quickly, listening for Grace in case she needed something. After breakfast, Steve moved the sheets to the dryer and the blanket and other soiled clothes to the washer. Then he went up to check on Grace's room. The fresh air had dissipated the sick smell from the room so Steve closed the window. Then he went in to change the linens on their bed and gather the towels for the laundry. It would be a good day to catch up on household chores since they couldn't do much else.

Grace slept most of the morning. She was feeling a little better after a bowl of Steve's soup. Danny checked with Emelina and discovered that Ali was suffering some of the same symptoms. Apparently, a bug was going around the school and both girls had caught it.

Steve finished with the laundry, remade Grace's bed, and hung fresh towels. Danny sent him out for a while for a run and swim. There was no point in both of them sitting with Grace. She was getting a little whiny; she hated being sick. Danny was trying to keep his cool, but Grace was being difficult.

Steve came back in from his workout and could see trouble brewing. He hurriedly washed the salt water off and went to down give Danny a break. He picked up a bottle of lotion and their Christmas story book on the way downstairs. "Danny, I think we need some milk and a few other items. Do you want to run to the market? You know what Grace might like to have until she's feeling better. I can take over here for a while."

Danny was hesitant to leave Grace even though he knew Steve was more than capable of taking care of her. "Yeah, I can do that. Are you sure that you don't mind?"

"Go on and take your time. I can sit with Grace for a while." Steve took Danny's place at the end of the couch and winked at Grace. "How are you doing, Grace? Do you have that achy feeling?" He remembered how he felt when the infection hit him.

"Yeah, I feel yucky all over now." Grace squirmed, trying to get comfortable.

"Roll over and I'll rub your back. This stuff feels pretty good when you're feeling bad." Steve lifted the back of Grace's shirt and smoothed the cool lotion on her back. He was gentle because he knew she was already aching. He worked on the muscles on her neck and shoulders. When she was resting more easily, Steve pulled the book out and read the next story to her. Grace ended up on his lap, drowsily trying to follow the words on the pages. They were both napping when Danny came home a couple of hours later.

Danny appreciated the time outside after trying to soothe a sick little girl most of the day. Rachel usually did better at this sort of thing, and Danny suspected that part of the problem was that she was missing her mommy today. He was pleased that Steve managed to calm her down. They both looked so peaceful sleeping on the couch.

Danny unloaded the groceries and cut up some fresh fruit. He thought Grace might eat a little when she woke, and he bought all of her favorites. After months of counting every penny, it was still a luxury to walk into Nino's and buy whatever looked good. Grace enjoyed sweets like any other child, but she loved a lot of the fresh fruit available on the island.

A few minutes later, Steve came in carrying Grace. "Danno, someone here wants to apologize for giving you a hard time."

Danny smiled at Steve and told him, "That's okay Steve. I'm used to getting a hard time from you."

Grace giggled; she knew that Danny was trying to make her feel better. "It's not Daddy; it's me Danno. I'm sorry that I was whining. I love you Danno." She reached over to hug Danny.

Danny took Grace from Steve and returned her hug. "That's okay, Monkey. It's no fun being sick. I bought you some popsicles. Do you want one now? It's still early enough that it won't spoil your dinner."

"Can I have more Jell-O instead? It helped my tummy feel better before." Grace took her Jell-O back into the living room. She was ready to watch some football with her dads. She was feeling a lot better since her nap.

"I bought a chicken pot pie at Nino's. Grace likes it a lot, and we can have a salad to go with it. Grace seems better. How did you get her to settle down?" Whatever it was, Danny wanted to add it to his bag of tricks for dealing with a sick Grace.

"I gave her a back rub. I found this stuff that's good for that achy feeling. Then we read until she fell asleep."

"You mean until you both fell asleep. You were both snoring when I came in." Danny couldn't resist teasing Steve. He was so adorable with Grace sometimes.

"I was not snoring, but I may have been resting my eyes." Steve pulled Danny in for a hug. He hated that Grace was sick. It wasn't taking care of her that was the issue; he hated that she was so miserable earlier. "She's going to be okay, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's already feeling better. It's something going around the school. Emelina said that Ali was sick yesterday but feeling better today. She will probably be able to go to school in the morning. If not, Emelina said that she would watch Grace as long as she's keeping her food down." Danny rested his head on Steve's shoulder. He wouldn't mind a back rub when Grace went to bed tonight. He knew that Steve would be happy to oblige.

"Emelina has been great. I'm glad that we opted for the deluxe day at the spa and the gift card for her favorite restaurant. Ali can stay with us so she can have a proper date with her husband." The Christmas gift for Emelina had been easy. The woman deserved all the pampering they could give her.

Steve and Danny watched the Giants game while the pot pie heated in the oven. Grace was able to eat a little and had a small bowl of fruit for dessert. The family watched a Christmas movie to end the evening. It was a chick flick but Grace liked it. Grace went to bed a little early despite sleeping a lot of the day.

Danny was rolling his shoulders, trying to work out the kinks. Steve steered him to the bedroom, took his shirt off, and motioned for him to lay face down on the bed. Steve straddled him with the bottle of lotion in his hand. He smoothed some between his hands to warm it before kneading it into Danny's tense muscles.

Danny moaned with pleasure. "Oh babe, that feels great. That is good stuff; I can see why Grace was feeling better. Thanks for helping with her this afternoon. I was losing patience, and I hate to do that when she's not feeling good anyway."

"I didn't mind Danny. I just wanted her to feel better the same way I want you to feel better now. How am I doing?" Steve moved to flip Danny on to his back and then shifted so he could lay a line of wet kisses from Danny's jaw down his chest. Danny pulled Steve back up for more kissing. After the stress of the day, this was what Danny needed now.

"You get a 10 for technique and a 10 for artistic presentation." The Olympic scoring thing was an old joke between them.

Steve pulled the rest of Danny's clothes off. "Even from the Russian judge?" Steve knew Danny's body quite well by now. He went for the money spot.

"Babe, the Russian judge gives you a 12." Danny's eyes almost crossed with pleasure. He wanted a piece of the action. He pulled Steve's shirt off and reversed positions so he could get the rest of Steve's clothes off. Danny considered Steve's body his own little amusement park. His favorite part was Fantasyland. For the moment, there was only the two of them.

"Danno, don't ever leave me. It would kill me if you did." Steve needed Danny so much, now and forever.

"Steven, you just try to get rid of me. You're stuck with me. I am not going anywhere unless you're with me. I promise babe, I promise." No one would ever understand Danny the way that Steve did. No one would ever love Grace as much as Steve did. This was it for him.

Later, Steve realized that their ceremony in less than three weeks was just a formality. They were already joined in every way that mattered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

 _Spoiler Alert! Season 2, Episode 12_

Steve was up early on Monday; he wanted to work out before Grace woke up. If she was still feeling sick, then they would have to decide if she was well enough to go to Emelina's today. If not, then one of them would have to stay home with Grace. It was the first time this particular situation had come up. There wasn't anything urgent on 5-0's plate at the moment, so either of them could stay home with Grace if necessary.

Steve came into the house just as Danny came down for coffee. Danny took a second mug down and poured a cup for both of them. "Hey babe, thanks for last night. I'm usually so stressed when Grace is sick that I don't sleep very well. Thanks to my very own SEAL, I'm feeling very rested this morning." Danny pulled Steve down for a very steamy kiss.

"You're welcome. I slept well too. You're in a good mood this morning. I take it that Grace is feeling better today?" Steve took time for another kiss. He tried to remember how he got through the day without Danny; his life was empty compared to now.

"Grace is starving and wanted to know if Daddy could fix her a cheese omelet. I'll pack lunches if you can take care of breakfast." Danny already had Grace's lunch packed and was working on something for them to take to work.

"Give me five to shower off and get dressed. I'll be right back." Steve was relieved that Grace was feeling better. It was kind of nice to sit on the couch with Grace and read to her like he did yesterday. They were usually so busy that they didn't take the time except in the evening.

Grace was on her way downstairs when Steve came out of the bedroom. "Grace, you're looking well this morning. I hear that you've ordered one of my special omelets for breakfast. May I escort you to the kitchen?"

Grace giggled as she accepted Steve's arm. "Thanks for taking care of me yesterday. My room smelled really nice last night. Danno told me that you washed everything for me."

"You're welcome Grace. And here's Danno coming upstairs to get ready for work. May I fix an omelet for you too?"

"Yes, I'd like that. Do you two think you can stay out of trouble for a few minutes?"

"I think even I can manage that. Come on Grace. We don't have to stay here and take these insults. Let's go blow up the kitchen." Steve swept Grace up and they marched to the kitchen.

With Grace as his helper, Steve scrambled eggs and grated a wedge of cheese. Grace was eating her breakfast when Danny came in. "This is yours in the skillet. I put the rest of the fruit salad on the table." Steve slid the omelet onto the plate while Danny poured more coffee.

"Thanks babe. You fix the best omelets. Grace, I guess you are feeling better. You almost inhaled your breakfast. I called Emelina to let her know that you were feeling better and would be going to school this morning." Eating breakfast with his family was a nice way to start the day after the stress of yesterday.

Danny and Grace had cleanup duty while Steve finished getting ready for work. They were out the door with minutes to spare. Grace had only one more week of school before Christmas break. She would stay with Ali during the day while her daddies worked, and then Danno's family and Aunt Mary were coming to visit. Grace was so excited to have all the family here in Hawaii.

The kids were a little hyper at school. The teachers had their work cut out for them this week. There were last minute assignments to finish and a few tests to give. There was a big Christmas party on Friday afternoon so the kids would go home all sugared up.

Steve and Danny had a mid-morning appointment to get fitted for their tuxes. Chin's wedding was on Saturday and they were in the wedding. Joe White and Kamekona would be there too. Steve had mixed emotions about Joe right now. He was sure that Joe knew more about Shelburne than he would admit. Wo Fat tortured Steve to get more information about Shelburne, leading Steve to believe that Wo Fat was equally in the dark about Shelburne.

Steve wasn't sure why the men were wearing tuxes for a beach wedding. Chin made it clear that the choice was Malia's. She waited for him long enough; Chin would make sure that she got the wedding that she wanted. And as far as Steve was concerned, they would have the best damn beach wedding in history. Chin stood by him when he was accused of murdering the governor, and he was part of the team that rescued him from North Korea. Steve was proud to be his best man.

Unfortunately, Steve got a call about a new case. Some kids discovered a body in one of the old bunkers. As it turned out, the body was still alive although gravely injured. As Steve and Chin left HQ, Adam Noshimuri stopped them. Noshimuri questioned Steve concerning the whereabouts of his father, Hiro. The last time Noshimuri saw his father, Joe White took him away at gunpoint. He wanted a meeting with Joe. Steve promised to talk to Joe. Steve would need to find Joe quickly; Noshimuri threatened that he was running out of patience.

Chin paired with Danny to question a suspect. Chin observed that Danny was spending too much time with Steve after Danny handed the suspect a live grenade and pulled the pin. Danny refused to take the grenade back until he got the information that he needed.

Steve's visit with Joe did not go well. Joe as much as admitted that he knew who or what Shelburne was but insisted that he was keeping silent to protect Steve. Steve lifted Joe's passport and discovered that Joe had been to Japan.

Then the day actually got worse. Their case intersected with a homicide that Captain Fryer was working on. Fryer had been promoted to Chief of Detectives. Steve agreed that they would work the case together, but he knew that he would have a killer headache at the end of the day. He had to pull Fryer off a witness before the day was over. Then Kono had to intervene when Fryer pulled the head of the Kapu in for questioning.

By the end of the day, 5-0 had their murdered locked up. The injured man was just trying to find his son. At least they could tell the family with some assurance that their son was dead. Authorities in Arizona would try to get the location of the body tomorrow. Steve was so happy to go home.

The case had been on Danny's mind too. "You know, I can totally understand why a father would go to such great lengths to try to save his son. It must have been hell not knowing for sure what had happened. He believed that his son was alive even when his wife gave up hope."

Steve put his hand on Danny's. "I know, Danny. I was really freaked when Grace was sick yesterday. Even when you discovered that it was just a thing going around at the school, I was so worried."

"Really, you didn't look freaked to me, and I think I've been around you enough to know. You handled it like an experienced father."

"Danno, I think that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about me." Steve was touched by Danny's words. He thought that he had so much to learn about parenting. Steve was reassured that he had Danny to help him through it.

Grace was a little tired when Steve and Danny picked her up. Emelina told them that it was normal for Grace to take a couple of days to get back to full strength. She had finished her homework so Danny sent her up for her shower while Steve fixed supper. Steve grilled some chicken breasts and veggies outside. Danny fixed some rice for them after he helped Grace dry her hair.

Supper was family time for them. There was a school program tomorrow evening that they would attend. Danny promised Rachel and Stan that he would tape the show so they could see it. Grace would be singing a couple of songs with her class. Steve wasn't sure what to expect, but he was looking forward to the experience. It couldn't be any scarier than his first parent-teacher conference. Danny still laughed at the memory of one very large SEAL trying to fold himself into a kid-sized desk. Steve insisted that the teachers must have a hidden camera to capture the best efforts to show at the year-end party.

After the kitchen was cleaned up, the family sat down to watch another variation of the Christmas carol. This one was a musical featuring Albert Finney as Scrooge. Grace liked musicals, something she had in common with Danny. Steve wasn't familiar with this version, but he could commiserate with Scrooge. It's so easy to get caught up with your job that you lose touch with what is important. Steve knew that he had been in danger of that until a wiseass New Jersey transplant invaded his personal space every chance he got.

They were sitting on the couch in their usual spaces. Grace had crawled onto Danny's lap, so Danny scooted over to sit next to Steve. As the movie went on, Steve's arm went up to pull Danny closer. It was such a simple thing watching a Christmas movie with his family. Yet, Steve couldn't think of any place he would rather be.

Danny was thinking the same thing. All day, he had flashes of last Christmas. Danny had agonized that he had such a pathetic tree, and the Santa suit was Kamekona-sized. Then they almost lost Chin to a bomb. The team, his family now, came together to give Grace a memorable Christmas. This year, Steve shared parenting duties and his bed, Grace was with him for the entire season, and Hawaii was truly his home.

On Tuesday, Steve and Kono were able to tell Mrs. Archer the location of her son's body. It was a bittersweet time for her. She would have to tell her husband that their son was dead, but they would finally have a body to bury. Steve just wanted to hug Grace. Sometimes, the emotions were too much for him after keeping that part of himself walled up for so long.

The governor was appreciative that 5-0, and McGarrett in particular, had cooperated with HPD. He had expected a call from Fryer complaining about 5-0, but that didn't happen. Denning wasn't stupid enough to think that McGarrett had changed, but it was enough that he was trying to get along.

Steve picked up Chinese food for supper because it was Grace's favorite. She was nervous about the program tonight, and she wanted to look really nice. Kono came by to help fix her hair into a French braid, something neither Danny nor Steve would even attempt. The whole crew showed up for the program: Chin, Kono, Max, Lori, and even Kamekona. Danny treated everyone to ice cream after the program.

Lori was surprised to be included, although she was regularly invited to participate in their plans outside of work. She was not accustomed to being part of a family, even a work family like 5-0. From what she could tell, Steve was the same way before 5-0. He was sitting in the front row with such a charming, goofy grin on his face. It was really a shame that he and Danny were together. The two hottest guys she had met in years had a thing for each other. She drowned her sorrow in a large chocolate malt.

Grace was exhausted by the time they reached home. Danny helped Grace out of her prettiest dress and brushed out her hair. Steve came in a few minutes later with the phone. "Grace, someone wants to say hello."

Steve had uploaded the movie clip and several pictures for Rachel and Stan. They were waiting to see Grace's program and called to thank Steve. Grace had a short conversation with her other family. It was a nice way to end the day for her.

Steve and Danny ended the day in the big tub with the jets on. They had a beer, and it was heavenly letting the swirling water soothe the tension of the day away. "Danny, I was so nervous in case Grace messed up. I wouldn't have cared what she did; she will always be the best to me. She would have been so destroyed if she let her class down. How many of these have you been through?"

"Not as many as I'd like. I went last year, but I missed the year before that because of the job. I missed a lot of things because of the job. I know this because Rachel kept score. Even though we get our share of high-profile cases, I make most of the important stuff with Grace. I couldn't understand it then, but now I suspect that someone made it happen. Would you happen to know who that would be?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that." Steve knew when to stonewall. "But I wouldn't complain if you decided to come over here to my end of the tub."

Danny knew it was the best offer he would get tonight. He wasn't looking for any fireworks; Grace's performance had taken the wind out of his sails too. Danny was happy to cuddle with Steve for a while. Steve was really good at it. They talked about the high points of the day. Steve enjoyed some of the antics of the kindergarten class kids. He recognized a couple of the kids from the base. Danny explained about the scholarship program that allowed a few low income kids to attend the school tuition-free.

"We'll be asked to help at the spring carnival. It's their biggest fundraiser. Don't be surprised if you're asked to spend time in the dunk tank. The nun in charge of the school has great instincts on where to place the volunteers, and I use the word 'volunteer' very loosely. Half of the island would pay to take a shot at you."

"I'm sure I can come up with some big case that weekend whenever it is. Right now, I can't get too excited about it. I think we'd better get out; I'm turning into a giant prune." After one last hug, they turned the jets off and pulled the drain. Steve and Danny met again in the middle of the bed and were asleep almost as soon as the light was out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Saturday was a beautiful day for a beach wedding. Chin and Malia were getting married today. Steve woke early despite the fact that he and Danny had been up late last night. The passion still surprised Steve. He enjoyed sex and thought that he was a fair lover. He always made sure that his partner found her pleasure too. It was a physical thing for him; he was careful to keep any emotional attachment out of it. Even with Catherine, he was careful to keep it from becoming too personal.

Then Danny happened. Steve was sure that if he looked passion up in the dictionary, he would see a picture of Danny. Danny was passionate about everything. Steve never had any doubts what Danny was feeling because it was there for everyone to see. Loving Danny came as a complete surprise to Steve. Thanks to Danny, all the walls Steve had so carefully constructed to protect himself from feeling anything were gone.

Last night had started innocently enough. After work, they picked Grace up and went out to supper. Then they hit the supermarket to restock the kitchen. They were out of almost everything. It took two carts to hold everything. Steve fixed some hot chocolate using his favorite mix, the Ghiradelli chocolate hazelnut flavor. Danny put some of their Christmas cookies on a plate, and they had their snack while watching another Christmas movie.

After Grace was in bed, Danny grabbed a couple of beers and invited Steve to go 'parking' in the Marquis in the garage. Danny remembered vividly their Thanksgiving weekend session in the car and had been thinking about initiating his own.

"Come sit in the car with me for a while. It's the only place we can have any privacy." Danny took Steve by the hand and led him to the garage. He opened the door to the back seat and motioned to Steve, "After you, babe."

Steve looked doubtful. "I don't know Danny. We could get in trouble for this. I don't want this to get around the school. It would ruin my reputation, and I could get kicked off the football team." He wasn't sure how Danny was going to play it, and he couldn't wait to find out.

"Don't worry Steve. Who would tell? You know that I can keep a secret. It's been so long since we've had any time to ourselves. What could happen? You know that you can trust me." Danny was talking with his hands. Steve was doing his best to look doubtful.

"Okay, but you'd better behave." Steve ducked under Danny's arm and slid across the seat. Danny followed him in. They opened their beer and clinked the necks to toast the evening.

Danny was pretty smooth. They started out talking about sports. They moved on to their favorite restaurants. Danny started smoothing the front of Steve's shirt, and slowly unfastened each button. Steve didn't realize his shirt was open until the cool air hit his chest. Steve pulled his shirt together but Danny told him that it was a crime to cover such a magnificent six-pack.

Steve returned the compliment and opened Danny's shirt so they could compare. That led to some heavy groping that Steve really enjoyed. He wanted more, but he wanted Danny to keep control. Danny took the empty beer bottles and steered Steve down on the back seat. Danny wanted to stay on top.

Danny tried to remember his last make out session in the back of his dad's car, but it was too long ago. Besides, sex with Steve overshadowed all his previous encounters. Danny reached down between them to open Steve's pants.

Steve put up a token protest, but Danny pinned Steve's hands above his head. "Steve, please let me. I've been thinking of you, thinking of doing this. I promise that I won't hurt you. You'll enjoy it." Danny kept up with the smooth talk and eventually Steve stopped struggling.

"Okay, if you promise. Let me touch you too. I love your body." Steve slid his hand down now to free Danny. After that, there was no more talking. It was just as hot tonight as it was the first time they had done this. Steve couldn't decide why sex in the back seat of his car was so compelling when they had a nice big comfy bed upstairs. Maybe it was because Grace was with them so much that they weren't free to do this in the house unless it was in their bedroom or bathroom.

Steve was aroused just thinking about last night. It was still early enough that Grace would be asleep for a while. Steve turned to face Danny and started stroking his hand up and down Danny's back. Danny moved a little closer but Steve wasn't sure if he was awake. It didn't matter; Steve enjoyed doing this too.

"It's okay, I still respect you babe." Danny tried to open his eyes but wasn't very successful.

That was all Steve needed. He drew Danny in for a kiss. "I'd rather you did something else." Steve whispered a very inventive suggestion in Danny's ear.

Danny's eyes opened wide. "I take it all back. I'm not that kind of guy."

"I bet you are." And then Steve proceeded to demonstrate that Danny was.

Danny tried to catch his breath. "Damn, if you keep this up, we'll never make it to our ceremony. That was not a complaint, by the way. What time is it anyway?"

"It's a little after eight. We still have a little time before Grace will wake up. Are you okay? I wasn't too rough?" Steve got a little carried away.

"I'm fine. I'm not some teenage girl you lured into your bed. Besides, I can take care of myself if you get a little overeager." Danny stretched a little to see if anything hurt. His knee gave him a little twinge, but he was used to that. He was feeling pretty loose after morning sex. Danny liked to start his day just like this.

"I wasn't going to wake you up, but then I started thinking about last night. If my career in law enforcement tanks, I can always make a living renting out the Marquis. I'll bet the Baby Boomers would pay plenty to take a little stroll down memory lane."

"Yeah, you could market it like Viagra. If you drive it, he will come. Maybe we could do a commercial."

The guys were throwing out suggestions, each one more ridiculous than the other. Danny was back in bed but Steve was still cleaning up when Grace came in. She was excited about the wedding today. They all were excited. Chin broke up with Malia when he was accused of stealing. He wouldn't subject her to the speculation. Now they were together again and getting married today.

The ceremony was set for early afternoon, so they had time before they needed to be dressed and ready. Steve joined Grace and Danny in bed. They cuddled for a while before getting up for breakfast. Steve and Grace begged Danny to fix French toast for them. It was one of Steve's favorites, and he watched closely to see how Danny mixed up the batter. He wanted to be able to make it for them.

The wedding was beautiful. Malia was a beautiful bride, and the love between Malia and Chin was apparent. Steve and Danny exchanged looks during the ceremony. They talked one night whether they would ever be able to have a legal marriage. There were states where it was currently legal, but their only option in Hawaii was a civil union. Steve was a little surprised that even that passed. They agreed that it didn't matter what option was available; it was more important that they had legal protection as a family. They would be able to make decisions for the other in case one became incapacitated. There were other legal options available, but they wanted to be recognized as a family.

There was one unpleasant moment during the afternoon. Steve and Joe had a very unsatisfactory exchange just after the ceremony. They were at an impasse. Steve didn't know what he would do next, but he didn't think he could depend on Joe to help any further. Steve went back to fulfill his best man duties leaving Joe looking out at the ocean.

Steve discussed the conversation with Danny that evening. They agreed that Steve needed to table the matter until after the holidays. Steve was in a very cuddly mood; Chin's wedding made him anxious for their own ceremony. After Grace went to bed, Steve and Danny watched a movie. They agreed to go to church the next morning.

Steve promised Danny he would make the beer cake recipe that afternoon. Grace helped him chop the dates and nuts. Danny made some cookies with mini M&M's and Grace made her first batch of brownies. She used a mix, but she was proud that she made them by herself. Steve pronounced them the best brownies he had ever eaten.

The week before Christmas was slow at 5-0. Even the bad guys were taking time off for the holidays. The 5-0 team volunteered to help out at a Christmas party for some foster kids. Danny had a chance to test drive his Santa suit. Steve took several pictures to send to Mom Williams and Stan and Rachel.

Emelina was shocked when she opened her Christmas present, even more so when Steve and Danny offered to have Ali over when Emelina used her gift card for dinner out. She worked hard to provide a welcoming home, and she was a great mom to Ali. Grace loved her, and the men appreciated that she was so flexible about the schedule.

5-0 had a little office party on Friday afternoon. There was no liquor served, but Steve arranged to have the food catered. Several of their HPD friends stopped by for some food. 5-0's relationship with HPD had thawed considerably in recent months. Joe stopped by for a few minutes. He would be out of town for a few days but would return in time for the wedding.

Grace was a little hyper when Steve and Danny picked her up on Friday. Emelina baked cookies, and Ali and Grace were sampling them all afternoon. The guys had Monday off and were scheduled for comp time the rest of the week. They had the following week off as vacation for their honeymoon.

Danny insisted on a healthy supper despite the fact that Grace had little appetite. Steve grilled fish and veggies while Danny made a salad. Grace managed to eat a small portion before Danny sent her up to take a shower.

"I think she's crashing from the sugar high. She'll rebound for a little while after her shower. Who's coming over on Christmas Day?" Danny wasn't very hungry either. He had hit the buffet at the office several times during the afternoon.

"How much did you eat this afternoon? You don't seem very hungry either. Relax, me too. The crab dip was my favorite. Chin and Malia are spending the day with her family, but Kono is coming over with Charlie. She's still steamed about the way her family treated her last summer. Lori and Max will be over. Kamekona is coming too. Joe is still out of town. I guess there will be eight of us."

"That's a nice number of people. We're baking pies and bread tomorrow then?" Danny looked forward to time in the kitchen. He liked working with Steve and Grace; they made a great team.

"That's the plan. We start the bread first, right? Mom sent us the plastic thing she used to roll out the pie crusts. We got apples and cranberries for one pie. I wanted to make a peach pie, but peaches aren't in season right now. I thought we could make a chocolate pie. Kono is doing a green bean casserole. Max offered to bring wine again, and Lori is doing something with potatoes."

"We'll have enough food. I think we're done here. I'll package up the leftovers. We can finish them for lunch. Are we doing the Christmas Eve service tomorrow? It's okay with me if we do. Grace seems to like it there." Danny was trying to be very casual about the church thing. The pastor greeted them again last week and mentioned that he had missed them the week before. He was very concerned to hear that Grace had been ill.

"I guess we can. I hear the choir does a nice job. I'd like to hear them. The service is a little late for Grace, but maybe she could take a nap in the afternoon. It's going to happen, isn't it? This time next week, we'll be getting ready for our ceremony. It's hard to believe. It seemed so far away when we talked about it at first, and now it's almost here." Steve reached over to hold Danny's hand.

"Yes, it's going to happen. We'll be officially hyphenated." Danny kissed Steve and got up to start the cleanup. Steve helped, and they were finished when Grace came downstairs. She did seem to be a little peppier, but Danny knew it wouldn't last long.

They settled for reading upstairs in Grace's room. They only had two more stories before they finished the big book of Christmas stories. Danny decided they could finish it tonight. Steve read the last few pages when Grace tired. They tucked her in and went outside to sit by the beach.

"Do you remember the first time we sat here? You got me shot that day, and it was the first time I saw you without a shirt. It was a pretty memorable day." Danny thought Steve was the toughest guy he had ever seen. He wasn't sure if it was the abs or the tattoos. Either way, he knew he was in trouble.

"It was the only time you ever slugged me." He laughed at the memory. It was the moment that he knew he wanted Danny as his partner.

"Yeah, like I haven't been tempted since then." Danny and Steve sat there drinking a beer and reminiscing. They were in a very mellow mood. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and both men were excited to spend the holiday together.

It was almost midnight when they came in and went upstairs. Steve checked to see if Grace was okay. She hadn't moved at all. By mutual agreement, they changed into their sleep clothes and met in the middle of the bed. Christmas was coming, and it was time for all good boys and girls to go to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Grace woke up early on Christmas Eve. She was hungry because she left most of last night's meal on her plate. After spending the afternoon eating cookies at Ali's, she had little appetite last night. Then she crashed when the sugar high wore off. Danno and Daddy tucked her in a little early because she was so tired. Now she was ready to collect her morning cuddle.

After stopping by the hall bathroom, Grace tiptoed to the master bedroom. Both of her daddies were still asleep and she wasn't sure what to do. Grace softly walked to Steve's side of the bed. He was sleeping on his belly and his arm dangled over the side. His hair was sticking up and he needed a shave. Grace loved him so much.

Before she knew what was happening, the arm grabbed her around the waist and tucked her into bed between Daddy and Danno. "Merry Christmas Eve Grace." Steve hugged her tightly and settled in to go back to sleep.

Danny woke up when Grace hit the mattress. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was barely past 7 a.m. Instinctively, he had brushed her forehead with his hand to see if she was running a fever. "What's up Monkey? Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh-huh. I couldn't sleep anymore. Is it okay for me to come in?"

Danny rolled onto his side and hugged Grace. His legs were tangled with Steve's, much like the first morning that Danny and Grace invaded Steve's bed. "It's more than okay. It's the perfect start to our day.

It was a warm, fuzzy start to Christmas weekend. Tucked between her dads, Grace dozed off for a little while. It was almost nine o'clock before she woke up again. Steve and Danny were still curled around her in a family group hug. They were awake and grinning. Grace never had any doubt how much they loved her and each other.

"Danno, Daddy, will I still be able to come in here like this after your ceremony?" One of the girls at school told her how everything changes after your parent remarries. The new step-parent doesn't have to be so nice anymore because they got what they wanted. The kid is just stuck with it.

Steve and Danny looked at each other. Steve caught Danny's signal to field this question. "Grace, the ceremony will mean that in the eyes of the law, we will all be a family. In our hearts, we're already a family. Danno and I are taking each other's name. We'll be McGarrett-Williams. Nothing else changes. You can still come in here. We will still tuck you in. I will still help you with your hair, and we can still play GI Joe and build sand castles. Does that answer your question?"

Grace kissed each man on the cheek. "Yes, it does. I love you Danno. I love you Daddy."

Danny and Steve returned her kiss. "We love you too, Monkey. One more day until Christmas. We have some baking to do. Do you want to help, because I'm not sure we can do it all by ourselves."

"Yes, I want to help, but can we eat? I'm starving." Grace didn't wait for her dads to get up. She crawled to the end of the bed and rolled off. "Last one to the kitchen has to clean up the dishes."

Danny looked at Steve and laughed. "I think she cheated. She's been hanging around you too long." Danny lost again when Steve beat him to the bathroom.

Steve decided to fix oatmeal for breakfast. It would probably be one of their last totally healthy meals for a while. Christmas was a time to indulge in food. Mom and Dad were coming in a few days, and he hoped for another tray of lasagna. Mom said something about inviting his 5-0 family over to meet the rest of the Williams clan. He thought that it might be a good idea to invest in a couple of tables and some folding chairs. It looked like they would have a houseful of family. He liked that a lot.

After breakfast, Steve and Danny assembled the ingredients to make bread. They took turns making up a batch. Everyone had raved about the bread for good reason. It was amazing with the taste of raw honey in every bite. Steve and Danny were afraid that they would lose the skill if they didn't use it.

It took about an hour to get both batches of dough assembled. Steve and Danny moved on to make the pie crust. They needed three pie crusts, two bottoms and one top crust. It was a collaborative effort. They took turns mixing up the crust, and then Danny rolled out the bottom for the apple-cranberry pie. All three sat at the table to core and pare the apples. Grace helped them cut the apple quarters into thin slices. Grace also helped stir the apple-cranberry mixture to pre-cook the filling.

Steve rolled the bottom crust for the chocolate pie and started on the pie filling while Danny and Grace finished the other pie and put it in the oven. Steve patiently stood at the stove and stirred the chocolate mixture until it was bubbling. Danny and Grace had their spoons ready to taste it when it was ready. Steve started to complain until he realized that he would get to sample it too.

"This is Mom's recipe, right? I'll have you know that all of the filling never sees the pie pan. The recipe is for a ten-inch pie, and we only have nine-inch pie pans. Ergo, some of the filling must be diverted elsewhere or the pie will be too full." Danny looked really pleased with himself as he snitched a spoonful of the filling to taste. "Oh Steven, you have a talent for chocolate pie. I'll bet I could fix up a Facebook page for you to market them. What do you think, Grace? We could sell Daddy Steve's Deluxe Chocolate Pies. If we add deluxe to the name, we can charge extra."

"That's a great idea Danno. We could be his tasters." Grace turned her puppy dog eyes on Steve.

Steve shook his head and laughed. "Yeah, and in six months you'd both be as big as a house. I don't think so. So it tastes okay?"

Grace took her taste and licked the spoon clean. "It's great Daddy, just like Danno said. It's almost as good as Nana's."

That was the ultimate compliment. Steve blushed with pleasure. Grace ran to the bathroom to wash her face and hands. Danny took another spoonful of filling and offered Steve a taste. Then he moved in for a kiss. Steve tasted of coffee and rich chocolate. Danny needed another taste of Steve.

"Babe, you taste really good. On second thought, forget selling the pies. There are some things that I won't share." Danny was moving to Steve again when Grace came back in.

The apple pie was ready to come out of the oven, so Steve adjusted the temperature to bake the pie crust for the chocolate pie. He continued to stir the chocolate mixture until it set up almost like fudge. When the pie crust came out of the oven, Steve poured the filling in.

"It looks good Steve. I think the bread dough is ready to be punched down. Grace, do you want to do the honor?" Grace liked this part of making bread the best. She liked to see the air whoosh out of the dough.

Steve and Danny made up the loaves of bread and put them aside to rise again. Then they washed and dried all the dishes with Grace's help. Danny sent Steve out for his daily swim. Steve did well enough without his morning run, but he got pretty antsy without his swim.

It was a gorgeous day, so Danny and Grace joined Steve in the water. Danny still wasn't crazy about sand everywhere, but he had to admit there was something appealing about a frolic on the beach with Grace on Christmas Eve. He checked the weather report for New Jersey every morning. It was in the 40's there, almost balmy for December weather. He knew the water would be frigid, and snow was forecast for later in the week.

Steve cut his swim short to play with Grace and Danny. They played tag, and Steve let Grace dive off his shoulders. He knew it was about time to bake the bread. Mom had cautioned that the taste of the bread would suffer if they let it rise too long. "Danno, I'm going to dry off and check the bread. I think it's probably time to bake it."

"Yeah, you're probably right. We'll go in too, won't we Monkey." Danny didn't want to miss the wonderful aroma of baking bread.

Steve was right. The loaves of bread rose beautifully. He turned the oven on to preheat and grabbed a bottle of beer. He turned when Danny walked in. "You want one? How about some juice, Grace?" Steve pulled out two Longboards and a juice box. They stood in the kitchen sipping their drinks until the oven light went out, signaling that the oven was at the right temperature.

Steve slipped the four pans of bread into the oven and set the timer. "I think we have time for a shower while the bread bakes." They were walking toward the stairs when the phone rang. It was Wade Gutches. One of his men had been injured on their last mission; he was doing well, but they had to leave him in the base hospital while the rest of the team went home on leave. Would Steve and Danny mind having another guest for Christmas dinner? It was one of the team who went to North Korea to bring Steve home.

Steve didn't hesitate at all. "Sir, it would be an honor to have him with us. Is he still in the hospital, and does he need a ride here?" The man was in a step-down unit and would need a ride. Steve took down the details and agreed to pick up his fellow SEAL tomorrow at 2 p.m.

Danny was in the shower when Steve finally came upstairs. "Hey, do you mind sharing?" Steve called into the shower before he joined Danny. He quickly explained the reason for the phone call. As he expected, Danny agreed the injured SEAL would be welcome. They didn't linger in the shower. Neither was willing to risk the bread for a quickie in the shower.

Danny went down to check on the bread while Steve stayed upstairs to dry Grace's hair. Grace loved getting her hair dried like this. Steve was careful to get the tangles out first. Then he brushed through her hair while he dried it. Grace's hair was smooth and shiny when Steve finished. "You are a beautiful young lady, did you know that Grace? You can wear your new dress to church tonight. Danno and I will wear our best suits. I'll even wear a tie, but don't tell Danno. It's a surprise. When we come home, I'll get a family picture to send your mom and Daddy Stan."

Steve and Grace went downstairs to the sight of four beautifully browned loaves of bread. The aroma in the house was amazing. Danny and Steve popped the loaves out of their pans and set them on the rack to cool. Steve pulled the leftovers from last night out. "I think we have enough for lunch. I guess none of us were too hungry last night."

The rest of the day passed quickly. Danny convinced Grace to lay down for a while in the afternoon for a short nap. Steve made a stir-fry for supper, using chicken tonight with carrots, peapods, and water chestnuts. After supper, they all went upstairs to get ready for church. Steve bravely agreed to curl Grace's hair. She wanted to wear it down for church. Kono had spent part of one afternoon showing Steve how it's done. Grace was very pretty with her curly hair and new dress.

Steve went in to shave and dress just as Danny was putting the finishing touch on his tie. "Don't say a word about the tie. It is Christmas Eve, so I believe that it is allowed." Steve rolled his eyes but didn't say a word. He thought that Danny looked very handsome in his dark suit and tie. Steve picked his suit and shirt out carefully. He was knotting his tie when Danny came back in.

"Babe, you look amazing. Let me see the tie." Steve turned to let Danny examine his tie. It was a Christmas tie with Santa surfing with his sleigh and all eight reindeer. "I should have known. Somehow, it works for you. You did a beautiful job on Grace's hair. I can't believe our little girl looks so grown up."

"She's a beautiful girl, Danno, inside and out. She sat there patiently while I fumbled with the curling iron, trusting me to somehow get it right. She humbles me, Danno." Steve rested his forehead on Danny's. Sometimes, the emotions were almost too much for Steve to bear. It was still so new, loving like this, the father and the daughter.

"I know, babe. Me too. I think about all the millions of things that had to go right to create her. She's so smart and loving and everything. She's more than I imagined the first time I saw her. She was so tiny." Danny was sorry that Steve wasn't there from the beginning to see Grace then. He knew that it made no sense, but the regret was there.

Grace came in then to admire her dads. "Wow, you both look so handsome. Is it time for us to go?"

Steve checked his watch and saw that it was indeed time. They rode in the Camaro to the now familiar church. The ushers greeted them at the back door and escorted them to a pew. Another family moved closer to make room. By the time of the service, the church was packed. The choir sang carols for about twenty minutes before the lights were turned low.

The children's choir came out to sing "Away in a Manger" and then joined the adult choir for "Silent Night". Then one of the older children read the story of the first Christmas. The pastor welcomed the congregation and any visitors. He spoke of the joy of the season and the importance of family. He reminded them that goodwill toward men should happen every day. A special collection was taken up to be donated to one of the local homeless shelters.

As in previous visits, the pastor stood at the door to say a few words to every person or family that attended. "Good evening Steve and Danny. Miss Grace, you look vey festive tonight. According to an article in this morning's paper, the big day is coming up for your family next week. I'll keep your family in my prayers. I hope to see you in the new year."

The ride home was quiet. Grace was tired; Steve and Danny were considering the pastor's words. Finally, Danny spoke. "I guess we could go back there. They don't seem to mind the slightly unusual configuration of our family, and everyone made us feel welcome. Do you know what article he was talking about?"

"The article was about the business impact of the civil union law. It speculated about which couples would have their ceremony in January. We made the list. It's okay, Danny. That's why we're having a ceremony, so everyone knows we're together." Steve reached over to hold Danny's hand. They were still holding hands when Steve pulled in the driveway. "Are you still awake back there Grace?"

Grace yawned but got out of the car unassisted. Danny set up the camera before they left for church. He set it to record, and they gave Christmas greetings to Rachel and Stan. Then Steve set the camera for a delayed picture and hurried back to get in the shot. It took several attempts. The first time, Steve was halfway in the shot when the camera went off. The next time, the camera didn't go off until Steve decided he screwed up the time delay and stepped toward the camera. The next shots were variations of the first two shots, with Danny and Grace laughing at and with Steve. Finally the shot was perfect.

Steve uploaded the photos and video and sent them to Rachel and Stan. A few minutes later, Rachel and Stan called to wish them all a Merry Christmas. They were both still laughing at the outtakes; Steve sent even the funny pictures. Grace spent a few more minutes talking on the phone before the call ended.

Grace was wide awake now. The family changed into their pajamas and settled on the couch for the last of a Christmas movie. Steve fixed some hot chocolate, and they had some cookies to go with it. By the time the movie was over, Grace was ready for bed.

Danny slipped upstairs while Grace helped Steve clean up the kitchen. As they were walking toward the stairs, they heard the ho-ho-ho of Santa above them. Santa Danny came downstairs with a bag of gifts over his shoulder. The suit was beautiful, not like the cheap suit he used last year. Grace helped Santa distribute the gifts under the tree until the bag was empty. Then Danny carried Grace upstairs.

"Now Grace, it's time for you to go to sleep. When you wake up, it will be Christmas. Try to let your dads sleep until at least 7, okay?" Danny pulled the beard away to kiss Grace good night. "Danno loves you."

"I love you too Danno. Thanks for being Santa." She hugged him before reaching for her other daddy.

"Good night Grace. I love you." Steve kissed her cheek and hugged her before standing up.

"I love you too Daddy." Grace turned on her side and was soon asleep.

Steve and Danny had a few more items to put under the tree. They sat on the lanai until just after midnight. They wished each other a Merry Christmas and went upstairs to make love. It was a lovely way to start their first Christmas together.

 _Merry Christmas to all. The Christmas picture was a tradition in our family. My husband, Steve, always had a problem setting the camera. The outtakes are priceless._


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Danny and Steve were awake before Grace on Christmas morning. They were content to cuddle for a while. Danny reckoned they only had a few more minutes before Grace came in to announce that it was Christmas at last. He was correct.

They heard her feet hit the floor and run down the hall. Grace didn't even detour to the bathroom. She didn't tap on the door or peak to see if they were awake. Grace threw the door open and took a running jump onto the bed. Steve was grateful that he was awake and protected his favorite parts.

"Danno, Daddy, it's Christmas. Can we go downstairs now?" There would be no cuddle time with Grace this morning. She was jumping on the bed, something she never did (at least while Steve or Danny were in the room).

"Yes Grace, we can go downstairs AFTER we make a pit stop. Meet us back here and we'll all go downstairs together." Danny knew there wouldn't be a chance later. The instant Grace left, Danny turned to Steve. "We'd better move it. Our daughter will show no mercy." He gave Steve a quick kiss and ran to the bathroom.

Less than three minutes later, Grace was in. Her hair was brushed; so were her teeth. Danny could tell that Grace had washed her face too. Steve came out of the bathroom so they could head downstairs. Danny put his Santa hat on while Steve snuck in to start the coffeemaker and find the camera.

The first present was from Stan and Rachel. It was a beautiful child-sized tea set. They had picked up several unique gifts for Grace during their travels. Steve knew that it would be something that Grace would keep to pass down to her children someday. There were other gifts for Grace, but Danny saved the large box until last.

It was a large doll house, sized for Barbie and Joe (who were cohabiting). It not only included the usual living room and bedrooms. There was a command center and a HumVee in the garage. Steve knew someone (Danny was almost tired of hearing that phrase) who made custom houses.

Steve and Danny spent a long time deciding what to get for each other. Steve got an assist from Mom Williams; during her Thanksgiving visit, she told Steve how a box of Danny's most precious memorabilia was lost during his move to Hawaii. She spent several days compiling a list of the items in the box.

Steve became an expert on eBay over the last few weeks. Emelina agreed to take the shipments for him so Danny wouldn't have a clue. The look on Danny's face when he opened box after box made Steve's efforts so worthwhile. Some of the items were easy: yearbooks from Danny's high school, the baseball autographed by the Yankees the last time they won the World Series, his senior ring. Others items were more difficult. Steve had a replica of Danny's baseball uniform from high school custom made. So was the trophy Danny received as MVP when his team won the state championship.

Danny was stunned by his gifts. "Babe, how did you know? Where did you get all this stuff?" He had tears in his eyes. He knew just where he wanted each of his treasures to go. He leaned over to give Steve a hug. It wasn't a man-hug; it lasted for a while. Danny needed a moment to get his emotions under control. It was the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given him.

"Your mom mentioned what happened when she was here. She helped find some of the Jersey businesses for the uniform and trophy. As for the rest, let's just say that I'm very well known on eBay." Steve was thrilled that his gift was so on target.

Danny spent an equal amount of time, although somewhat less money, on Steve's gift. With help from Rachel and his family, Danny collected a mountain of early pictures and film clips of Grace. He knew that Steve missed Grace's early years, and he saw Steve sometimes study younger children as though trying to imagine Grace at that age.

Danny created a thick photo album filled with pictures of Grace as a baby, a toddler, and then as a little girl. He also created a DVD containing some of the same pictures as well as home movies. One of the Kelly cousins helped with the presentation so Danny could add narration and music.

The look of reverence on Steve's face as he turned page after page of the album brought tears to Danny's eyes again. He saw tears tracking down Steve's face too. "Danny, this is amazing. I've wondered what she looked like when she was born, and when she first walked."

"Babe, there's more." Danny took the DVD from the box and slid it into the DVD player. Grace's image popped on the screen. Even Grace stopped what she was doing and crawled between Steve and Danny to watch.

"Danno, that's me." Grace was fascinated. She had seen some of the clips before, but it was so much better to see them in order with Danny explaining some of the action. Steve was fascinated and charmed by baby Grace. He would always regret not being part of her life then, but now at least he had a glimpse of her early years.

Steve needed a hug now. It was a family hug. "I think this is the most perfect Christmas ever. Thank you Danny. Does anyone want breakfast?" It was time to move on before he dissolved in a puddle of emotions.

"I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" Grace loved all of her gifts, and the house was her favorite. But hunger won over the need for play.

"How about sausage and waffles?" Steve was hungry too. Danny fixed the sausages while Steve mixed the batter for the waffles. They would need to think about dinner preparations in a little while, but they lingered over breakfast. It had been a perfect day so far, and they wanted to spend as much time as possible together. Grace even stayed to help with the clean up, although neither man would ask her to help today.

Steve decided to add a fruit salad to the menu while Danny made some cranberry sauce. Steve also cut up some veggies for snacking on before dinner. It would go with the fruit and cheese platter. By the time the ham went in, it was time for Steve to pick up their guest.

It took a few minutes for Steve to find the correct floor of the hospital. It was a step-down unit where patients who didn't require full-time nursing could go if they didn't have anyone to help them when they were discharged. He found his SEAL, Lt. Mike Davis, in a semi-private room. His roommate had recently returned from Afghanistan; he had been wounded by shrapnel from an RPG. Steve was pretty sure he had shoes older than this kid. He was young and very homesick.

Steve made a quick decision. "Soldier, are you well enough to get a day-pass?"

"Yes sir, I believe so." Private David Ryan had been a little intimidated when he realized that he was sharing a room with an officer, a Navy SEAL at that. It was a little unusual, but there were few patients on the floor. The doctors thought it was better for patients who had no local family to at least have the company of a roommate.

"I'll see the charge nurse to arrange it while you get dressed, unless you have an objection to a home-cooked meal and the company of some of our friends." Steve couldn't leave the soldier to spend the afternoon alone on Christmas day, not when there was room at his table.

When Steve walked out, Dave looked at Mike. "Is he serious sir? He would just invite a stranger for Christmas dinner?"

"Dave, that's Steve McGarrett, former Navy SEAL and current head of 5-0, the governor's elite task force. And yes, he would. He jumped out of a plane to catch one of my teammates for a mid-air hookup. Several of us spent Thanksgiving Day at his house. I guarantee the meal will be first-rate. I'll warn you that he lives with his 5-0 partner, Danny Williams, and Williams' daughter, Grace. They will be one of the first couples to have a civil ceremony early on New Year's Day. If you have a problem with that, you can bow out now."

"No sir, a couple of guys in my unit were gay. I was proud to stand and fight with them. Besides, I would do about anything to get out of here for a few hours and eat some real food." Dave was almost dressed when Steve came back in.

"Okay, I've got your pass. By the way, I'm Steve McGarrett. You're Dave Ryan?" Steve shook hands with Ryan. "I hope you're hungry. Some of my 5-0 team, really they're more like family, are joining us for dinner."

Steve and Mike caught up on SEAL Team 9 during the drive home. Steve learned that this was Dave's first trip to Hawaii so he pointed out some of the landmarks as he drove. Kono and Charlie were already there when Steve arrived with his guests. Steve made the introductions. Everyone remembered Mike, and Dave was warmly greeted. Lori and Max arrived a few minutes later, and Kamekona arrived soon after.

Dinner would be ready soon, but Danny and Steve put out the veggie, fruit and cheese platters and served drinks to tide everyone over. Besides the ham and fruit salad, potatoes au gratin, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce, and glazed carrots were on the menu. Dave was on the brink of being overwhelmed by the group until Kamekona walked in. He obviously wasn't in law enforcement and seemed an unlikely addition to the group, yet everyone greeted him like an old friend.

Dinner was served around four. The dining room table was able to seat all the guests with the addition of two extensions. The table was beautifully set with a linen table cloth and napkins, china, and wine glasses. The 5-0 family who were familiar to the drill helped get all the food out while everything was hot. Max poured the wine and Charlie sliced the bread.

Steve said the blessing at Danny's request. "Lord, thank you for the blessings we have received. Please bless this food and everyone here. Bless those who will not celebrate today with their families because they are protecting us. Bless our friends and family who cannot be with us today. Amen."

There was a chorus of amen's followed by a lot of plates and dishes being passed around. The meal was delicious, made even more so by the warmth of goodwill shared by everyone at the table. Dave was amazed to hear that Steve and Danny baked the bread and pies they would have for dessert. He liked Danny almost immediately; Dave was from eastern Connecticut and knew a lot of Danny's favorite haunts. Steve was a little more reserved by nature, but Dave liked him too. He was impressed by the open affection Steve showed to Danny and Grace.

Steve asked each person to name their favorite Christmas gift as a child. The results ranged from a surfboard (Kono) to a microscope (Max) to roller blades (Lori). Grace proclaimed her dollhouse as her favorite, which led to a revelation about how Steve and Grace used Barbies and Joes to plan imaginary missions. Danny thought that Steve might be embarrassed for the others to find out about his games with Grace, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, Steve was proud of the missions Grace planned by herself. She and Ali even planned missions together when they had the time.

Cleanup went quickly after dinner, and the group spent some time on the lanai as the sun set. Dave enjoyed sitting in the fresh air with the friendly group. Dessert was served later with coffee or tea. Besides the pie, Danny assembled a tray with an assortment of Christmas cookies and some of Steve's beer cake.

Rachel and Stan had a nice chat with Grace using her laptop and webcam. Steve and Danny took plenty of photos that morning and uploaded them to share. Danny had a Facebook page set up solely to post pictures and videos of Grace for Rachel and Stan. Rachel had set up a similar page to share with Grace. Both Rachel and Danny agreed that no other 'friends' would be able to view their pages to ensure that the information would remain private for Grace's protection.

Charlie and Kono offered to drop Dave and Mike back at the base, but Steve insisted that he would see to it. Since Max, Lori, and Kamekona were ready to leave, Danny and Grace rode back to the base with Steve. He drove the Marquis to accommodate the larger group. Steve took the scenic drive to show everyone the beauty of Oahu on Christmas night. There were fireworks in different locations, and the lights were beautiful. Dave and Mike were a little tired by the time that Steve, Danny, and Grace walked the men back to their room. The men shook hands and Grace hugged her new friends before they left.

Grace was very tired and very happy when Steve and Danny tucked her in that evening. The men were a little weary too. The day was busy, but neither could remember a happier Christmas. Danny remembered the last couple of Christmases with Rachel; there was always tension between them that took the shine off the day. He felt in harmony with Steve; that was the only way he could describe it. Whatever he said or did, Steve accepted him as he was. Steve still teased him, and both loved their daily banter sessions. But Steve never asked him to change who he was or what he did.

They sat on the lanai finishing the last of the wine from dinner. Their chairs were close so the men sat shoulder to shoulder. They said little, content to hold hands. Shortly before midnight, they went to bed. There was one more gift they wanted to share.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Everyone slept late on Monday. It was their last day before the Williams clan descended on them from the mainland. Jen promised to come over later today with a helper to clean the house before then. Mary and her now fiancé, Scott, would arrive late on Thursday; they were the only family to be staying with Steve and Danny. The Williams were staying at one of the local resorts. Steve and Danny were picking up the tab at the resort and had arranged some sightseeing tours for the family.

Steve expected it would be chaos and he couldn't wait. They would exchange Christmas gifts with Danny's family on Tuesday afternoon, and Steve promised to grill an assortment of meats and fish for dinner. He knew the kids would want to play in the surf, and he checked to see if the beach volleyball net was still intact. Steve had a massive list of food to buy, arranged by which store stocked the item.

Their first stop at a local department store to pick up folding tables and chairs. Steve expected they would have a need for them in the future. Their 5-0 family was expanding, and they seemed to pick up additional guests from time to time. They also bought an additional outside patio set. Steve and Danny agreed to install a larger outdoor grill as part of a joint Christmas present, and Steve had a feeling that they would be hosting more outdoor parties. It was a gleaming piece of art, and Steve couldn't wait to test drive it.

After a trip home to unload their purchases, the family made the rounds for food and party supplies. Besides the cookout on Tuesday, there was a lasagna dinner scheduled for Wednesday that would include their Hawaii family. No one passed up an invitation for Mom's lasagna. On Thursday, they were attending a luau, and Friday was another family dinner that would include Mary and Scott.

Friday's dinner menu was another Williams favorite, turtle soup. Danny's grandmother made it every special family occasion. His grandmother was deceased, but Mom and Danny's Aunt Cathy had spent the last five years duplicating the recipe. Mom canned the turtle meat and shipped it with some Christmas gifts. Steve and Danny now were on the hunt for the remaining ingredients. The rest of the meal would be picnic food: hot dogs, potato salad, chips and dip, and some finger foods.

Mom reported that she successfully shamed her daughters into joining her in the kitchen more often, and she laid down the law that they would help with meals while visiting Danny and Steve. It was late afternoon before the last item was bought and put away at home. The fridge in the kitchen was full, and the old fridge and freezer in the garage were packed tightly.

Danny offered to take the family out to dinner at their favorite noodle house. Steve and Grace were happy to accept; they were tired from shopping all day.

"I thought things would slow down a little after Christmas. I must have been crazy. It's just starting!" Steve was feeling a little overwhelmed. He hoped for a little downtime with Danny and Grace, but he realized that the madness was just beginning. He remembered the crowd and the noise from their visit last summer.

"Hey, it won't be too bad. At the end of the day, they will all head back to the hotel. And on Thursday, Mom suggested that the family would take Grace sightseeing with them and we could get some alone time." Danny reached over to massage the back of Steve's neck. He knew Steve would end up with a killer headache if he wasn't careful.

"Really? I love that woman. Okay, that will get me through the next couple of days. Thank God for Costco. This week practically paid for the membership fee." Steve leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, and you like trolling for samples on the weekend." Danny watched in amusement as Steve flirted with the various 'sample' ladies. No matter what the age, he always charmed second and third portions.

"Hey, I share them with Grace, don't I?" Steve looked to Grace for confirmation. "Besides, I need to make sure the food is fit for my family. It's an obligation I take seriously." It was a load of BS and they all knew it. Danny took it as a sign that Steve was feeling better.

"Danny, don't get me wrong. I love your family, and I'm thrilled that they will be here for us this week."

"It's just a lot, especially coming so soon after Christmas. I've said it before. We'll have next week. Until then, just signal me if you need a break. You can go for a run or a swim. At we'll have quiet at night until Mary and her fiancé get here. I know you'll want to catch up with her, and you'll want to check out this guy she's with."

"I've already run a background check. He seems like a nice stable guy so I'm not sure why Mary is attracted to him."

"Hey, maybe she's changed. You changed; I changed."

"You're right. We changed, and she seemed different when she was here last month. I just want her to be happy."

Their food arrived and they were busy taking the edge off their hunger. Grace liked the noodle house, but she insisted on twirling the noodles like she was eating spaghetti. Steve found it charming. Normally, they would take a stroll after dinner, but they were all tired.

They collapsed on the couch when they got home. They kicked off their shoes and propped their feet on the coffee table. They were too tired to talk and too tired to watch TV. Finally, Grace mustered enough energy to go upstairs and get her shower.

When Steve heard the shower running, he attacked Danny. Steve had him down on the couch with a torrid kiss. "I wanted to do that all day. You drive me crazy sometimes. After Grace is in bed, it's you and me in the bedroom."

Danny wanted to offer a token protest, but he was way too aroused. He wanted Steve too. Okay, he would play hard to get next month. For tonight, he wanted Steve, and he wanted him now. He did a quick calculation and figured they could get Grace tucked in sometime in the next hour, less if she was too tired for story time.

Luck was with them. Grace was ready for bed as soon as she donned her jammies. Thirty seconds later, Steve and Danny were in their bedroom with the door locked. They pulled at each other's clothes until everything was on the floor.

Steve was in control tonight, or maybe out of control would be more accurate. He was frustrated by the idea that the house would be full of people when all he really wanted was to be alone with Danny. The thought of standing in front of their family and closest friends to pledge their love and commitment to each other turned him on more than he thought possible. Steve always thought he would die single. He thought if he ever married, it would be under extreme duress. Instead, he couldn't wait for the day.

And when he thought about a week with Danny, only Danny, he nearly went insane with wanting. He wanted everything. He wanted hot, steamy sex. He wanted to make slow, sweet love. He wanted to lay naked in bed with Danny without worrying who might tap on the door any minute.

Steve had Danny pinned to the mattress, although Danny could have easily flipped him off if he wanted to. He stopped and rested his forehead on Danny's. "Danno, I didn't ask. I know you're tired. We're both tired. I just need you now, but I'm asking. Please don't say no." Steve kissed Danny very softly and sweetly.

"Steven, I'm in this position because I want you too." Danny looked down between them. "Does this look like a no?"

"Danny, I've got one too. I know it has a mind of its own sometimes." Steve held his position and waited for Danny's answer.

"Okay babe, for the record, yes. Yes, please. Yes, pretty please get moving because you are driving me crazy here." Danny kissed Steve, and there was nothing very soft or sweet about it.

That was all it took to get Steve moving. He loved Danny, and he loved Danny's body. Some of his frustration had ebbed and he went slower than before. He wanted to make it last. They would have to settle for quickies with family in and out of the house the next few days. Tonight they had time.

Steve felt absolutely boneless when it was over. From what he could see, Danny was mostly the same. They held onto each other, lazily stroking a hip, a thigh. They were too sated to be tempted for Round 2. It was a lovely feeling.

"Steve, for the record, you don't have to ask to do that again. And I can't wait for our honeymoon. I'm thinking I can pack what I need for the week in a lunch sack."

Steve kissed Danny, appreciating the way his mind worked. "Yeah, and you'll probably still have room for a sandwich in the sack. Do you want to soak in the tub for a little while?"

The men finally made their way to the bathroom, hitting the shower briefly while the tub filled. This time, Danny climbed in first. He wanted to hold Steve, soothe him. They sat in the large tub while the jets pulsed warm water around their aching muscles.

Danny held onto Steve, softly telling him how much he loved him, how it was going to be with them. Danny would always love him. He would always be his backup. They would grow old together and watch Grace's children play on their private beach.

Steve listened to the beautiful tale Danny was spinning, only it wasn't a fairy tale. It was reality; it was their life together. Steve knew then that Danny understood how he was feeling today. He knew that Danny would always understand.

When Steve and Danny finally crawled into bed, Steve knew he would get through the next few days. Danny would have his back. That was all he needed to know. Steve spooned in front of Danny like the way that Danny held him in the tub. He was asleep in minutes.

Danny woke him shortly after 3 a.m. At first, Steve thought that they must have gotten a call. He was rolling toward the side of the bed when Danny stopped him. "Hey, hold on, you don't need to go anywhere. I just wanted…."

Steve stopped his forward momentum and rolled back toward Danny. He hooked his arms around Danny and waited patiently. "What do you want Danno? All you have to do is ask."

Danny leaned forward and whispered something in Steve's ear.

"Oh, I think we can do that. You want to right now?" Steve felt rather than saw Danny's nod. Steve was more than happy to comply. Usually once Danny fell asleep, he was out for the night. It wasn't unusual for Steve to wake up once or twice. Sometimes when he did, he would wake Danny and see if he wanted to play. This was the first time that Danny woke him in the wee hours of the morning for a booty call.

After the intensity of their earlier interlude, Danny wanted something more playful. It was dark in the bedroom, so dark that Steve and Danny couldn't see each other. They normally made love when it was light enough outside to see or with the light on. They appreciated seeing as well as touching their lover. Danny thought he could use the darkness tonight.

Danny rolled Steve onto his back. "Stay put. It's my turn." He was poised over Steve, trying to decide where he wanted to touch, to taste first. He didn't need the lamp on to know where everything was. He knew Steve's body almost as well as he knew his own. He kissed the scar just under Steve's collarbone where Victor Hesse's bullet nicked him. His hand skimmed over the healed burns from Wo Fat's torture, and then the scar from his prison stay.

Danny pulled the shirt over Steve's head. The sleep pants came next. Danny kept his clothes on for now. He continued his assault on Steve's senses until Steve couldn't keep still. He rolled Danny over and pulled off his sleep clothes. "Danny, please, you're driving me crazy. You need to…."

Steve didn't have time to finish his sentence. He realized that Danny wanted to see who could hold out the longest. Well, Danny could claim the victory if he just gave Steve what he wanted. Steve realized that he was on the bottom again, but he didn't care. It didn't matter to him who was on the bottom or who was on top. It just mattered that they were together.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Tuesday started quietly enough. Steve was stilled spooned with Danny. Their hands were linked, fingers interlaced. Steve wanted to get his run and swim in today. It would balance the chaos that would ensue when the Williams landed later today. But Steve wasn't ready to leave their bed yet.

Steve wasn't looking for morning sex although he wouldn't turn it down. He knew Danny would be anxious to have everything just so before his family arrived. That would mean Danny would be distracted, and Steve preferred to have Danny a little more focused when they made love. Besides, Danny had soothed him last night; Steve intended to return the favor today.

"Morning, babe. Did you sleep well last night?" Danny nuzzled the back of Steve's neck. He felt terrific after their evening together even if Steve was a little intense. Danny was accustomed to Steve's mood swings. Steve was so closed off for most of his adulthood, and sometimes he was totally overwhelmed by his feelings. It happened more often the first months they were together, but it made sense that it would flare up now. The family would be arriving today, and their ceremony was in less than five days. It was a lot to process.

"Yes, I did. How about you?" Steve rolled over to face Danny. Danny's hair was wild this morning; Steve liked seeing him like this.

"I am very well rested this morning, thanks to you. I woke up early this morning and couldn't get back to sleep. I sort of had a dream, you and me together. Well, you know how it is. I was a little restless about everything, and I had this nice warm body next to me."

"So I guess I was better than a sleeping pill or a little self-gratification."

"Such big words so early in the day! I'm impressed." Danny shifted a little closer to Steve. "Oh, that's not the only thing that's big, and after what we did last night and this morning. Now I'm really impressed. I can help you with that."

"Uh, thanks Danny, but we have a lot to do today before we meet the family at the airport. Don't you want to get started?"

"That stuff can wait. There's something else I want first." Danny saw the doubt on Steve's face. "Really, we don't have a lot of time, but I want you this morning. Well, I want you all the time, but here we are alone in bed."

That was all Danny needed to say. Steve would never turn Danny down, especially when he looked so appealing. It was sweet and fast; Grace would be up soon. So far, she hadn't interrupted one of their lovemaking sessions, but it was a constant threat. This morning that wouldn't be a problem.

Grace was exhausted from all their errands and preparations. Steve went in to wake her while Danny started breakfast. "Grace, it's time to wake up. We have a lot to do before Nana and Poppa and the rest of the family gets here." Steve shook Grace gently until she finally opened her eyes.

"Daddy, what time is it?" Grace sat up and crawled into Steve's lap. He hugged her, relishing a quiet moment in what was sure to be a chaotic day. "It's almost nine o'clock. Danno's fixing breakfast for us. Do you want to come downstairs?"

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes." Grace slid off Steve's lap and headed toward the hall bathroom. Steve went down to help Danny finish breakfast. It was oatmeal and raisin toast, so there wasn't much to fix. After breakfast, they made beds and made sure everything was picked up. Steve and Danny set up the patio set and carried the other new tables and chairs outside. The forecast for today was warm and sunny, so the cookout would go off as planned.

Danny ordered Steve to go for his daily swim while he had the chance. The family was due to arrive on a 2 p.m. flight. Danny arranged for rental cars but they planned to meet the flight. Steve was taking his truck to load up some of the luggage, and Danny would lead the caravan of cars to the resort where the family would stay.

Steve had made some simple directions so the family could find their house easily. He expected that would take them a while to get settled in their rooms, and they would have a late lunch/early dinner when the family came over. Then they would exchange Christmas presents. By the time that was finished, the kids would be able to go in the water.

When Steve came in from his swim, he took a quick shower and came down to help Danny prep for their meal. They were having grilled corn on the cob, and Danny was shucking the corn. Steve rubbed some butter on the ears and wrapped them in foil. Cobbler with ice cream was their dessert, and Danny had two large cobblers in the extra large oven. Most of the tossed salad was pre-made, but Steve added grape tomatoes, zucchini, and green onions to the lettuce. There were chips and dip and a veggie platter to go with the meal.

Steve also had rib-eye steaks and butterfish marinating. There was a platter of hamburger patties for the kids who hadn't developed a taste for the finer foods, and hot dogs because it was one of Grace's favorite foods. The bill from the butcher's had been astronomical, but it was a small price to pay for a family dinner.

All the prep work was finished with time to spare. Team McGarrett-Williams was a winning combination, and they worked well in the kitchen. Grace was starting to get a little hyper in anticipation of the family's arrival. Danny and Steve were also excited.

Once again, they drove to the airport and waiting in baggage claim to greet their visitors. On the way over, Steve detoured to the resort to get the room assignments and card keys. Steve caught up with Danny and Grace at the baggage carousel. Danny saw the kids first, mostly because they were jumping and skipping into the area. Steve saw Mom and Dad and then the rest of the party. Paula was next with her husband, Bill. Jackie and her husband, Mark, were last as usual. In minutes, the mass of humanity was hugging Steve, Danny, and Grace. The kids were swarming over their Uncle Steve. The boys (Mike, Tim, and Eddie) had a terrible case of hero worship; they were awed at his tattoos. And the little girl, Lucy, fell in love with Steve after listening to Grace's stories of her new daddy.

Steve pulled his truck to the curb outside baggage claim to load up luggage. After making sure he knew which bags belonged to which family, Steve gave each family their room number and key. Danny followed the shuttle to the rental car building and gave his credit card to the rental agent. Within an hour of touchdown, the family reached the beautiful resort.

Mom and Dad were again awed by the warm weather and amazing scenery. The others were completely overwhelmed by the resort. None of them had ever stayed in such a high class place. Mom and Dad worked hard, and all of their kids went to college. But the expense of raising a family in the expensive northeast precluded fancy vacations in high-priced resorts. This trip was a strain on their budgets, but no one wanted to miss Danny's and Steve's ceremony. Only Mattie made any real money, and they all knew that ended badly.

Steve had all the luggage waiting in their rooms. Paula and Jackie both had family suites across the hall from each other. Mom and Dad were staying in a small suite down the hall. The family thanked Steve and Danny again for picking up the room and rent car tab. Steve left first so he could get the grill going. He knew that once they settled in, the family would be hungry. He had the corn on the grill by the time that the cars pulled in the driveway.

Steve heard the kids whooping from the backyard and smiled. The house would be alive with family this week, his family. Everyone came out to the lanai to admire the view. The kids all wanted to swim now, but the parents diverted them. Mom herded the girls back into the kitchen to get the rest of the meal finished. Steve took orders and started grilling the meat for the kids. He learned last summer that it was much easier to feed the kids first. Bill and Mark set up one of the new tables to hold the food and brought out the coolers with soft drinks for the kids and beer for the adults.

Once the kids were taken care of, Steve put the steaks and butterfish on to grill. He was seriously hungry by now, and the meat was tantalizing. The new grill made his job so much easier. Finally, the grownups sat down to their own meal. The kids were mostly finished and started a soccer game a little closer to the water. Tim and Mike were old enough to make sure the younger kids didn't go into the water.

There wasn't much conversation at the table at first. Everyone was too hungry to talk, and the food was good. When they took the edge off their hunger, they exchanged stories about how they spent Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Mom raised her eyebrows when Danny reported that they went to Christmas Eve services. That made her almost as proud as hearing that they opened their home to a couple of wounded servicemen, one a complete stranger.

Bill and Mark saw Danny and Steve a little differently than last summer. Whether he liked it or not, this was Danny's home now, and he and Steve had home field advantage. Their new brother-in-law owned a very nice house with his own beach, and he had the means to pick up the tab for much of their stay. The home was decorated lavishly for Christmas, and the place was clean and organized. That was more than they could say about their own homes.

When everyone had eaten their fill, Mom organized a clean-up crew. They ate on disposable plates, although they used flatware from the kitchen to eat the steak. There wasn't much to pack up for the fridge, but that was quickly done. The kids sensed it was almost time for presents, and Steve knew it wouldn't be a great idea to make them wait. Jet lag would make them cranky if they didn't handle them carefully.

Danny once again donned his Santa hat and the Williams family exchanged their gifts. The kids were content to play for a little while until their parents deemed it safe to go swimming. They took turns changing into their suits as quickly as possible since the kids were getting impatient. The family moved en masse to the surf and dove in. Well, the kids dove in; the adults carefully waded in. They expected the water to be at least a little cool, but it was pleasantly warm.

Steve in a t-shirt and board shorts was intimidating enough; Steve in the water was downright scary. In fact, the other guys were a little stunned at the six packs both Danny and Steve sported. From their tans, it was obvious that Steve, Danny, and Grace spent part of their time taking advantage of the private beach. Steve looked like some kind of water god as he stalked the surf, looking for another kid to launch off his shoulders.

The sun was going down by the time that the kids (and adults) tired. Dessert was served with coffee or tea for the adults and milk for the kids. Danny's mixed berry cobbler was delicious, and the ice cream was one of the premium brands available only locally. By the time that dessert was over, it was obvious that the kids were done for the night. Mom, bless her heart, made sure that everything was picked up and put away before anyone left for the resort.

It was agreed that they would meet back at the house in the early afternoon. Mom and Dad were coming over in the morning to start on the lasagna. They had the 5-0 extended family joining them for dinner tomorrow night, including Kamekona and Joe White. Chin and Malia, Kono and Charlie, Lori, and Max all happily agreed to meet the rest of Danny's family when they heard that lasagna was involved.

Lasagna took a while to prepare, but the rest of the meal was simple. Salad and garlic bread would complete the menu, and Steve arranged to have a platter of cocoa puffs and other island desserts delivered in the afternoon.

Finally, the house was quiet and Grace was upstairs taking a shower. Steve stood by Danny, his arm around the other man's shoulder. "Well Danny, I would say that went very well."

Danny laid his head on Steve's shoulder. "Yeah, that was great. You did good babe."

"You mean we did good."

They were both pleasantly tired, but everyone had pitched in to help. Danny dried Grace's hair while Steve made one last pass through the house. They tucked Grace in and took their own showers before heading downstairs. They drank a beer and watched reruns of "Dragnet" for a while before calling it a night. They were tired and content to meet in the middle of the big bed to sleep tonight. Tomorrow would be another busy day.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Steve was more relaxed on Wednesday. There was no prep work to worry about this morning. Mom and Dad wouldn't be over until close to noon. Grace was so exhausted from playing with her cousins that she would sleep late this morning. Steve was content to stay where he was, belly-flopped on his side of the bed with one arm hanging over the side.

Danny woke up exhilarated from yesterday. He felt like he was king of the world. He left New Jersey with a giant "L" tattooed on his forehead: "L" for loser. He couldn't keep his marriage together, and his ex was moving halfway around the world (or so it seemed) with his precious Grace.

His parents and his sisters never made him feel that way, but he knew that his brothers-in-law thought that he would end up drinking himself to death or worse. They weren't far from wrong. It was ironic that his family wasn't able to help him then, but the most socially inept person he ever met did. Steve thought he was a great father and never expected anything but the best from Danny. Steve restored Danny's self-esteem just by being Steve. Maybe he wasn't as inept as Danny thought.

Danny couldn't tell if Steve was awake or not. Steve was facing the other way, and there wasn't an ounce of tension in his body. Steve knew the Danny was awake. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did.

Steve stirred just enough to alert Danny that the object of his affection was awake. Danny moved closer so he could sprawl across Steve. "Good morning, babe." Danny slipped his hand under Steve's t-shirt and stroked his back. After a couple of passes up and down, his hand slipped under the waistband of Steve's sleep pants and boxer briefs. Steve had a great ass, and Danny's hand pushed the clothing down enough that he could see as well as touch.

"Were you always an ass man? I guess being with another guy takes the fun out of being a breast man." The question startled Danny; he liked the total package: breasts, ass, and legs.

"Oh, I don't know." Danny pulled Steve until he rolled onto his back. He pulled Steve's t-shirt off and ran his hand over Steve's pecs and abs. "There's a lot to be said for a well-muscled chest." Danny's hand roamed from one side to the other, then up and down. Finally, the hand dipped below the waistbands again.

Steve closed his eyes and moaned. Danny might have goofy thumbs but he had magic hands. Steve reached up to pull Danny's t-shirt off so he could join in the fun. "I have to agree with you, Danno." Steve's hands were making their own private journey in Dannyland. He tried to remember his last time with Catherine and which parts were his favorite, but all he could think about was Danny here and now.

They rolled around on the big bed. Sometimes they did that as they tried to assert control, but this morning it was all in fun. Each wanted to touch everywhere and moved to get a better shot at the target of the moment. Danny ended up on top, and Steve was too lazy to care. Either way, he got what he wanted. Besides, Danny looked so happy from his vantage point.

After they both found their release, Danny collapsed on top of Steve. Steve banded his arms around Danny, wishing he never had to let go. Danny was content to lie there, listening to Steve's heart beat wildly. When Steve's heart slowed to a more normal rhythm, Danny raised his head to look at Steve.

Steve's eyes were closed and he had this impossibly sexy smile on his face. "Well, you have definitely ruined me for other men or women." Steve never opened his eyes, but he reached up to rake his fingers through Danny's hair. "I love you Danny, so much it almost hurts sometimes."

Danny slid up so that he was eye to eye with Steve. "Look at me Steve." Danny waited until Steve mustered the energy to open his eyes. "I love you too, but this time it doesn't hurt. Before with Rachel, even when we were doing okay, it hurt. I don't know why, except I was never sure that she would always be there for me. I don't doubt you at all. I love you, and I'm so fucking happy."

Steve's smile turned from sexy to goofy. "Me too, Danno, me too." They stayed like that, holding onto each other, until the need for the bathroom finally made them move off the bed. They showered together, playfully making sure that each got all the important parts clean. Grace was still asleep when they came back into the bedroom.

"What should we do? Do you want to let Grace sleep a little longer and wake her when breakfast is ready? Mom said something about her spending tonight at the resort with Lucy so she could go sightseeing with them tomorrow. We'll miss cuddling with her." Steve missed their time with Grace, but he deferred to Danny's judgment.

"I say we get our sleep clothes back on and bring Grace in here with us for a while. She's been asleep long enough." That's exactly what they did. When they were both dressed, Danny got back into bed while Steve went down the hall to get Grace. He came back into the bedroom, cradling Grace to his chest as though she was the most precious thing in the world. Danny's heart turned over at the sight.

Steve placed Grace in the middle of the bed and rolled over next to her. Steve and Danny curled around her in their usual position. Grace woke up during her trip down the hall, but she was content to cuddle with her dads like this. She missed it yesterday by sleeping in, and she was pleased when Daddy came in to get her.

Grace reached up with both hands and patted each man on the cheek. Both responded by kissing her on the cheek. She was treated to a stereophonic "Good morning, Grace" from Steve and Danny. She loved being the center of attention with them. It was once this way before her mommy and daddy divorced. Then she was the major focus of each of her parents until her mommy married Daddy Stan. He was nice to her, but it shifted everything.

Danny was still devoted to her, and then he became part of the 5-0 family. She liked them a lot, especially her daddy's new partner, Steve. Over time, she grew to love him. He was goofy and funny, and she could tell that he liked her a lot. When Danno told her they would be living with Uncle Steve (as she called him then), it was one of the happiest days of her young life.

When she realized that Uncle Steve and Danno loved each other, she wasn't threatened the way she was when her mommy married. Instead, she felt the focus of two people who loved her as much as they loved each other. Things had improved with her mommy and other daddy. Still, she couldn't imagine that Danno would go off on a trip with Daddy and leave her in Hawaii for several weeks, especially at Christmas. Daddy would never ask Danno to leave Grace like that.

She didn't say a lot when her mommy told her about their trip, but part of her was hurt. How could they leave her like that? She wondered if Danno and Daddy would get tired of her too. She tried so hard to be a good girl. She became upset when she thought that she let her daddies down, like when she cried when Nana and Poppa left after Thanksgiving or when she got sick in her bed a few weeks ago. She tried really hard to take care of her daddies so they wouldn't get tired of her.

Sometimes, the fears and insecurities went away. Today was one of those days. She knew that her daddies liked to cuddle in the morning when they didn't have to rush to get to work. Daddy and Danno always made her feel welcome when she joined them, but it was something special when Daddy came in to take her to their bed. She wasn't an intruder this morning; they needed her as much as she needed them.

"We missed you yesterday. You were being a sleepyhead. So you're stuck with us this morning. Aunt Jackie and Uncle Mark want you to stay at the resort with Lucy tonight so you can go sightseeing with them in the morning. Would you like that?" Danny spoke softly to Grace as he stroked her hair.

"Do you want me to go?" Grace wondered if they needed to get her out of the house for a while. She knew Mommy and Daddy Stan would be back next Monday and she would spend time with them until Danno and Steve returned from their vacation. She missed her mommy, but she would miss Danno and Daddy more while they were gone. They had become the center of her little world.

Somehow, Steve always knew when Grace was insecure about her place with them. Maybe it was because he had gone through so many of the same feelings when his dad sent him away so many years ago. "No, we don't want you to go, but it's an opportunity to spend the night with your cousin Lucy. She misses you because you're her only girl cousin, and you're about the same age. The other boys give her a hard time and make her feel like an outsider. Instead, she could spend the night with you in your room here. Your bed is big enough, and we would drive you to the resort to meet up with the others before they leave. We could join them for breakfast if you like. They have a wonderful breakfast buffet there, and the chef will make you a special omelet or a waffle while you wait."

Danny was surprised at Steve's offer. He missed what was going on in Grace's head, but Steve knew. Not only that, he was offering to have another little girl in the house tonight. They had been looking forward to some alone time tonight and tomorrow before Mary and Scott arrived. Now Steve was giving that away to make Grace happy. He was hit with a new wave of love for both Steve and Grace.

The relief washed over Grace. "I'd like it if Lucy could stay with me here tonight. I think she would like that too. I told her about story time at night and cuddle time in the morning. I don't think they have that at her house. She told me I was lucky. Could you fix breakfast for us here? Nobody makes a better omelet than Daddy."

Steve had his goofy grin back at Grace's compliment. Danny kissed both Grace and Steve. "That sounds like a plan to me, Monkey. Lucy will stay here tonight, and Daddy will fix us omelets in the morning. Speaking of breakfast, how about pancakes this morning. There are a couple of bananas calling my name. I say we put them in the pancakes and shut 'em up."

Grace giggled at the idea. Everything was right with her world again. They had banana pancakes and ham for breakfast. The kitchen was cleaned up and Steve was dicing onions for the lasagna sauce when Mom and Dad came in. Danny called his sister, Jackie, to see if Lucy could spend the night with them. The arrangements were made; Lucy would bring an overnight bag when she came over this afternoon.

The day passed quickly. Mom worked with Steve and Danny to finish the sauce. They all sat outside and caught up with each other while the sauce simmered. Steve and Danny enjoyed the opportunity to sit with Mom and Dad without the chaos of the others. They had a light lunch on the lanai and started to assemble two large trays of lasagna when the rest of the family came over.

The sisters and their families spent part of the day exploring one of the markets where local vendors offered a variety of wares. The kids were given a choice of playing in one of the pools or going back to Uncle Danny's house and his beach. The kids voted for the beach. They were hoping to lure Uncle Steve back into the water.

Once the work in the kitchen was done (at least for now), Steve offered to play lifeguard so the kids could go in the water. The other grownups were content to sit near the sand and supervise from a distance. When the kids tired of using him as a human diving board, Steve played shark. He would disappear under the water for an impossibly long time, surfacing to attack when they least expected. The kids were alternately terrified and thrilled. Their Uncle Steve was their all-time favorite uncle.

His 5-0 family drifted over mid-afternoon. Steve showered off and dressed to help in the kitchen. They decided to eat in the backyard and moved the tables where they would have more room to move around. Steve looked outside and saw their families co-mingled. Chin and Malia were talking with Bill and Paula, and Charlie and Mark were deep in some discussion. Kono was showing off some surfer moves to Jackie, while Max, Lori, Mom, and Dad were playing pinochle at one of the tables.

Steve and Danny had a chance to join the party for a while as the lasagna baked. Steve enjoyed the afternoon and was thrilled with the results. Mom supervised as he made one large pan of lasagna and Danny made the other. Food held little pleasure for many years; meals were for families. Now Steve worked to balance nutrition with guilty pleasures. During the week, he made sure to work out daily. That routine had been wrecked by his injuries and subsequent infection from North Korean, but he still made an effort to exercise some daily.

For today, he counted his time with the kids as his exercise and sat down to enjoy his supper. He was pleased to see the families seated randomly. As he and Danny had hoped, their families were getting acquainted. He enjoyed his own mealtime conversation with Max and Mark. At the other table, Danny was joking with Dad and Chin. The children were sprinkled around both tables. They were impressed to discover that Kono was once a professional surfer and that Lori was a profiler for Homeland Security.

All too soon, the evening came to a close. Jackie and Paula left with their families when the kids became a little cranky. Lucy stayed behind with Grace; the boys were jealous and wanted equal time. Steve had to promise to set some time aside for them on Friday to play soldier to quiet their protests.

Lucy had been looking forward to this all day. She took her shower after Grace was finished. Danny and Steve both needed to help the girls with their hair. Lucy had a major crush on her Uncle Steve. He dried her hair and sat next to her on Grace's bed for story time. She got to read part of a chapter, and she blushed when her uncles complimented her reading. Then both men kissed her good night and tucked her in.

When Steve and Danny left the bedroom, it was quiet for only a few minutes. "Do they do that every night?" Lucy wanted to make sure it wasn't something that happened only because she was there.

"Uh-huh, every night. We don't read some nights because we watch a movie together, or because we're really busy and I'm too tired. But they tuck me in every night. Don't Aunt Jackie and Uncle Mark tuck you in?"

"Mommy does, but I usually just kiss Daddy good night before I go to bed. And we never read in bed. Are you sure it's okay if we go in their room tomorrow morning?"

"Uh-huh. I woke up late yesterday morning and missed it, and I almost missed it today because I slept late. But then Daddy came in and carried me to their room so I could cuddle with them this morning. And then Danno told me you wanted to spend the night with me, and I could stay with you at the hotel. I asked if they wanted me to go, and Daddy said you could stay here if I wanted you to. Tomorrow, Daddy is making us omelets for breakfast. He makes the best omelets, but Danno makes the best pancakes."

Now that Lucy had all the information, she was content to go to sleep. She thought that her cousin Grace was the luckiest girl in the world. She got to live in Hawaii, and she had two daddies who loved her so much.

Danny made sure to pay extra attention to Steve than night in bed. "Thank you for letting two little girls have their sleepover down the hall instead of twenty minutes away." Steve's last coherent thought was that if Danny would do this every night, Grace could have a sleepover all the time.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Jackie was surprised to wake on Thursday without an SOS from her brother, Danny. Lucy wasn't a good overnight guest; Jackie usually got a distressed call in the middle of the night that Lucy was 'homesick' and could she pick her up. Lucy managed to get through the night if she was staying with her grandparents or her Aunt Paula, but that was about the extent of her tolerance for sleeping in a strange bed. When Danny called to see if Lucy could spend the night with Grace at his house, Jackie started to explain why it wouldn't be a great idea. Unfortunately, Lucy came in then and picked up on the request. She absolutely insisted that she wanted to stay with Uncle Danny and Uncle Steve.

Jackie and her sister were trying to figure out the attraction the men held for their kids, particularly Steve. Both women found him incredibly hot and sexy; they still weren't sure why he would be interested in their brother. "I don't understand, Paula. Danny is okay looking, but he can be so annoying when he gets wound up. Steve seems to enjoy it. In fact, Steve seems to like everything about Danny. And he's so good with Grace and the other kids."

"Well face it, Jackie. Our husbands don't pay that kind of attention to us or our kids even when we were newlyweds. I confess that I'm amazed that they keep the house so clean. Danny never was that neat. And where did they learn to cook? Mom's over the moon that one of us is finally interested in the family recipes."

"Well, maybe we should pay attention to our big brother a little more. It looks like whatever he's doing is working out pretty well. I'll pump Lucy when she gets here to find out what happens when everyone goes home."

 _Meanwhile back at the ranch_

Steve and Danny woke up to the sound of two giggling little girls. To their credit, Grace and Lucy were content to stay in their bed until almost eight o'clock. Shortly after eight, they heard the patter of two pair of feet come down the hall.

Grace tapped on the door and opened it when she heard Danny call them in. "Can we come in Danno?" Steve and Danny were waiting for the girls. They agreed that it would be a very bad idea to start anything remotely sexual when they could be interrupted. Besides, they would have most of the day to do whatever they wanted while Grace went sightseeing with the rest of the family.

Danny and Steve had enough space between them to accommodate both girls. Lucy predictably gravitated toward Steve's side of the bed. The girls settled in for a morning cuddle.

"Good morning Grace. Good morning Lucy. Did you ladies sleep well last night?" Grace and Lucy giggled at Steve's question.

"Uh-huh, and I didn't get homesick last night. I slept all night." Lucy was so proud of herself.

"We didn't stay up and talk for too long, Daddy. Lucy didn't steal the covers or anything."

"That's good news Monkey, because you and Lucy are going to have a busy day. You're going sightseeing with Lucy and her family, and tonight we have a luau at their hotel."

"Lucy, are you enjoying your visit to Hawaii so far? It took Danno here a long time before he liked being here."

"Uh-huh, I wish we could visit all the time. It's really cold at home, and we can go swimming here and everything." Lucy loved the ocean and the palm trees.

"Well, we hope you come back to visit, don't we Steve? We love having family here. Steve's sister is flying in tonight with her fiancé. Then all of our family will be here. That's a real treat for us."

Steve agreed with Danny, and then went on to tell the girls what they would be seeing today. They had a helicopter tour scheduled for later this morning, and a Jeep tour scheduled for the afternoon. The luau started at 6 p.m., followed by fireworks on the beach. Mary and Scott would be in around 9 p.m. They were renting a car and would arrive at the house by ten.

Steve and Danny were getting hungry and herded the girls out so they could all get dressed. Steve made them omelets for breakfast as promised. Steve amused Lucy and Grace by juggling eggs while the skillets heated up, a skill Danny didn't even know that Steve possessed. They ate on the lanai, a treat for Lucy. She loved watching the waves crash on the shore.

After breakfast was cleaned up, Steve and Danny took Grace and Lucy to the resort where the family was waiting to start their tour. A small shuttle bus picked them up to take them to the tour company. Steve arranged for a custom tour; even lunch between the two tours was included. The fee was exorbitant, but it was the most expedient way for the visitors to see some of the favorite tourist attractions.

As Danny watched the shuttle drive off, he had to ask Steve, "So why does my only niece have such a major crush on you? And my nephews have an equal case of hero worship."

Steve blushed and shook his head. "I honestly don't know Danny. Maybe it's because I'm different from the rest of your family. They're all from Jersey; I was born in Hawaii. I was a Navy SEAL, which always does it for the kids. They're great kids, Danny, all of them. That little Lucy is adorable."

"Yeah, I know. I don't think she gets much attention at home. Her brother, Mike, has some problems at school, so Jackie and Mike spend a lot of time working with him. Lucy is smart as a whip and gets good grades. I think she feels invisible sometimes. She really appreciated all the attention she got here with us."

"That's too bad. From what I could see when we visited there, the pace is pretty brisk in Jersey. Here on the island, we're more laid back. It must be hard to raise two kids when both parents work."

"Well, we're raising Grace and we both work. We have a few more resources available than they do. It helps that we don't have to worry about the yard or the house when we're really busy." Danny once more considered how their combined salaries plus Steve's nest egg provided a comfort cushion his sisters didn't have. Plus it helped that both of them equally participated in shopping, laundry, meal preparation, and Grace's care.

"Yeah, I think we're pretty lucky on all counts. And you definitely have the hottest husband," Steve said with a smirk.

"Hey, and here I thought that I was the hottest husband." Danny would not let that slip past him without an argument.

"Oh, you are hot, but I'm hotter." Steve slipped his hand on Danny's thigh and let it wander. "And I'll prove it to you when we get home. What do we have, four or five hours before Mom and Dad drop Grace off? Mom said she would call when they're on their way over. I think I can work with that."

"You always were a little too sure of yourself. I don't think that will be enough time." Danny threw down the gauntlet. He was sure that it didn't matter who won the contest; they would both be satisfied before Grace came home.

Steve pulled in the driveway and they raced to the door. Danny won only because he was closer and he wasn't driving. He had the door open and the alarm de-activated just as Steve made it in the front door. Danny closed the door behind Steve and threw the deadbolt lock. He pushed Steve against the wall in a steamy kiss, and then tore Steve's t-shirt open. Danny worked on Steve's board shorts next, followed by his boxer briefs.

Steve smirked again. "See, I'm hotter. You can't wait to get my clothes off."

"Now why does that make you hotter? I've already got your clothes off, so I'm in control." Danny was starting to get a little pissed off."

Steve was suddenly serious. "I must be hotter because you chose me. You are the most amazing man, the most amazing father I've ever met. You put up with the insanity I call my life. You came halfway around the world to save me and bring me home. And just so you know, I would do the same for you. I love you, Danno."

"Oh, I love you too, Steve." Steve still surprised him sometimes. Just when Danny was ready to start a mighty rant, Steve says something remarkably sweet.

Steve switched positions with Danny. He pulled Danny's shirt off. "Do you know why I hated your ties? I could tell that you were really ripped underneath those dress shirts, and I wanted a peek. I thought I'd never see you shirtless. I can still remember the first time." Steve had Danny's shorts and boxers off in a flash.

"Yeah, I remember too. We were washing the Camaro and your truck that Saturday. Later that same day, you walked in just as I was getting out of the shower. Then you dropped your shorts." Danny played the scene in his head. "Seeing you naked like this, it's like the first time again. When we make love, it's like the first time."

"For me too, Danny. Where do you want to take this?" Steve was through teasing Danny. He wanted him now.

"By the Christmas tree. I want to make love by the Christmas tree with the lights on." Danny had been thinking about this since the tree went up. He always wanted to make love by a Christmas tree, but Rachel never wanted it outside the bedroom.

Steve pulled Danny over to the tree and snapped the lights on. They settled on the floor there. The next round took place in the kitchen, a fantasy of Steve's. They grabbed a bite to eat before moving upstairs to the bathroom, and later the bed. They stayed there until they got the phone call that Grace was on her way home. Steve and Danny barely had time to straighten their bed and take a shower before Mom and Dad pulled up with Grace.

Danny went out to meet them while Steve made one last pass through the downstairs to make sure they hadn't left any evidence. Grace had a wonderful time with her family. She loved the helicopter, and Steve made a note that he needed to take Danny and Grace up soon. Danny sent her up for a shower so she could rest a little before their luau.

"Well, that was cutting it close, babe. Are we good down here?"

Steve pulled part of Danny's torn shirt out of his pocket. "I found this behind the couch. I guess I owe you a shirt."

It was Danny's turn to smirk. "Don't worry about it. It was your shirt anyway."

The luau was another big hit with the family. They were still talking about their tours, and the food was amazing. The native dancers came out as the meal ended, and Steve and Danny let Grace lead them to the stage to join the dancers. The other cousins joined them because they would follow their favorite uncles anywhere. It was a very tired crew that finally made their way to their suites.

Danny and Steve hurriedly made their way back home with Grace. Mary and Scott would be there soon. Danny helped Grace get ready for bed while Steve checked the guest room. He turned a lamp on before he left and laid out fresh towels in the hall bathroom.

Scott and Mary were on their way to Mary's childhood home. Scott was very nervous about meeting the big brother. He knew that Steve was a former Navy SEAL, so he guessed the man was probably pretty muscular. Scott wasn't a slouch in the fitness department, but he would be no match for Steve McGarrett. He knew that Steve probably figured out that he was having sex with Mary. Scott wasn't sure how to reconcile the Navy SEAL with someone who was entering into a civil union with his 5-0 partner. All he could do was cross his fingers and hope that McGarrett wouldn't rearrange his face.

Mary almost passed the house; the Christmas lights threw her off. "Scott, look. This is it. It's beautiful!" Mary scrambled out of the driver's side to look at the lights. Steve was out the door and grabbed Mary for a hug.

"Mary, I'm so glad you're here. Doesn't the house look great? Come in and see the tree." Steve was so excited to see Mary.

Mary was almost in shock. She was amazed at the change in Steve last month, but this was even more surprising. This was her big brother from when they were kids. God, she had missed him. "Slow down Steve. I want you to meet Scott. Scott, this is my brother, Steve."

Steve released his hold on Mary long enough to shake hands with Scott. "Welcome to the family, Scott. Come in and meet the rest of us."

"Wait, can we get our bags first? I don't want to come back out." Mary pushed the trunk release and pulled out her tote bag. Steve wrestled the large luggage out of the trunk while Scott grabbed his computer bag.

They made their way to the front door where Danny and Grace were waiting for them. Grace raced out to hug her Aunt Mary. Mary crouched down to hug Grace, and then stood to greet Danny. "Hey Danny, the place looks great. Whose idea was all this?"

"It's good to see you Mary. I guess it was a mutual thing. Steve bought out the Christmas barn, then Grace and I helped." Steve made the introductions between Scott, Danny, and Grace. He carried the bag upstairs with Scott and Mary trailing behind.

"Mary, you know where most everything is. I put towels out in the bathroom for you. Are you guys hungry? We've got plenty of food downstairs. There's leftover lasagna from last night's dinner. Danny and I made it with Mom supervising. She said we did a good job. There's other stuff too." Steve was so damn happy to have Mary here.

"Slow down big brother. I'll probably regret having something so heavy this late, but I've got to try the lasagna. I could use a Longboard too." She looked to Scott, who nodded his approval. "Make that two of each. Give us a minute to fresh up. We'll be down in a minute."

Steve went down to heat up the food. Scott sat on the bed feeling drained from the first meeting. "I have to say that is not what I expected from your brother after hearing about you talk about him." He wondered if they strayed into the wrong house.

"Scott that is not the brother I've known for the last twenty years. That is the brother I grew up with. You can relax. He's happy for us, and he's happy we're here. And yeah, he knows you're sleeping with me. He's not going to punch you out unless you hurt me." Mary knew exactly what had been going on in Scott's head.

After a quick detour to the bathroom, Mary and Scott went down to the kitchen. Steve was just taking the lasagna out of the microwave while Danny pulled the beers out of the fridge. Grace was really tired but she didn't want to miss out on the visit with her Aunt Mary. She sat with them until her head drooped on the table.

Danny plucked her up to take her to bed. He made sure that she got her goodnight hug from Steve and Mary before he took her upstairs. Danny rejoined the group as they were moving to the living room. Mary was telling Steve how much she appreciated his Christmas gift to her: a beautiful photo album with pictures of their childhood. Steve filled in as many names and dates as he could remember. Mary had been sent away to the mainland with only her clothes and had little in the way of mementos. The album was priceless to her.

They stayed up to visit until after midnight, when jet lag and the time change finally got to the visitors. They said goodnight in the hall before they headed to their bedrooms. Steve told Scott and Mary to sleep in as late as they liked. The Williams family wouldn't be over until late morning.

Steve and Danny were happy to cuddle in bed; they were still quite satisfied from their earlier activities. In less than 48 hours, they would be joined by civil union. All their family was on the island now, and tomorrow would be a big family dinner. It was going to be a great weekend.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Friday was another beautiful day in paradise. Steve and Danny were in a bubble of happiness and contentment. Their closest family would be with them today and tomorrow. They would have their ceremony shortly after midnight on Saturday. And they had time this morning to just be together. They quietly made love. It was very sweet without anyone trying to exert control. It was like they couldn't get close enough to the other. Steve would have suspended time if he had the power.

They knew that Grace would sleep late, and both were ready to get up. Steve decided to go for his swim, and Danny drank his first cup of coffee at the edge of the lawn while he waited for Steve to return. The water was a startling blue this morning, much darker than the sky. Then Steve emerged from the water. Danny thought, maybe for the hundredth time, that he looked like a god with water streaming down his chest.

Steve strode over to the other chair where he hung his towel. A thermal mug of coffee was waiting for him. "Thanks Danny. It's been just about the perfect morning so far." He leaned over to kiss Danny, again very sweetly.

"Babe, I think it is the perfect morning. What sounds good for breakfast?" Danny was content to sit with Steve like this for a while, but he was getting hungry. He suspected the others would rouse soon too.

"We could have sausage and waffles with fresh fruit. The sausages will keep on warm in the oven, and we can heat up the waffles maker as we hear the sleepyheads upstairs move around." Steve remembered how much Mary enjoyed breakfast with them last month. She was a big waffle fan too.

They sat until their mugs were empty. Steve went in to wash the salt water off and change into dry clothes. He brought his suit down to dry out on the lanai; he knew he would be back in the water to supervise the kids later. Danny was mixing the waffle batter, so Steve started the sausages. By the time that he finished cooking the sausages, Mary stuck her head around the kitchen door.

"Any chance there's biscuits and gravy to go with the sausage?" She had dreams about Danny's biscuits.

"No, but I'll make you a Belgian waffle with fresh berries." Danny was ready to spoon batter onto the waffle maker. "This one will be ready in about five minutes."

"You're on. Let me tell Scott and wash my face. Do you want to let Grace sleep?"

"Yeah, I'll get her up when it's time for the last waffle to go in. She was up late, and she's had a busy week."

They didn't have to wake Grace. She came straggling down just as Steve was going up to wake up. She was rubbing her eyes and had a bad case of bed head. Steve went over and picked her up. "Good morning Grace. Would you like a waffle this morning?" Steve knew it was a rhetorical question. Grace loved breakfast food of any kind. Belgian waffles were a special treat.

"Uh-huh. Can I have syrup and berries on mine?" Her head was resting on Steve's shoulder, and she was content to stay like that until her waffle was ready.

Scott watched the activity in the kitchen with interest. The men were good in the kitchen, and the scary big brother was holding the little girl like she was a fine porcelain figurine. Okay, the big brother was a lot less scary than he expected.

They sat at the kitchen table until all the food was gone and the coffee pot was empty. Mary wanted to show Scott some of the local sights, so they changed and went out for a while. Steve cleaned up the kitchen while Danny took Grace up to fix her hair and help with her bed. While he was there, he made their bed and straightened up the room.

Steve and Danny started cutting up the veggies for the turtle soup. Mom left her recipe with instructions so they could do the early prep work. It was therapeutic sitting there slicing and dicing. They talked about what they still needed to do over the next two days. They wanted to get haircuts, but that would wait until tomorrow morning. They both had new shirts and trousers for the ceremony, and they decided to go with slippers after attending Chin's ceremony. The caterer would set up any extra tables and chairs they needed both for the ceremony and the meal. The florist was scheduled to deliver the leis late in the afternoon.

Mom and Dad came over a little after eleven. She was surprised to see a lot of the ingredients were already in the big soup pot. They worked another hour to finish the soup preparation. Danny made up several gallons of lemonade and iced tea. Steve did some laundry before everyone else came over. He and Danny needed to pack for their week away; all kidding aside, they would need some clothes.

The rest of the Williams family came over around two o'clock. Steve was drafted immediately by the boys to play soldier; he promised them and he always tried to keep his promises. He brought out the toys of his boyhood, and they huddled in the backyard for over an hour. By then the kids wanted to play in the ocean. Steve grabbed his suit from the lanai and went up to change. The boys already had their suits on and waited patiently for their big playmate to join them.

Scott and Mary came in just as Steve was leading the kids to the water. "Who is he now, the Pied Piper?" Mary laughed in amazement as the kids swarmed over Steve, each one vying for attention. Grace and Lucy had been neglected, so they demanded equal attention now.

"Mary, the girls have a crush on him, Grace included, and the boys have this hero worship thing going. It works out pretty well since they are all about the same age mentally. Steve is just a big kid at heart once you take away his hand grenades." Danny knew he should be jealous, but Steve was so happy out there with the kids.

The turtle soup was a huge success. Mary, Steve, and Scott never had it before and they loved it. The Williams clan agreed that Mom had nailed the recipe. They had grilled hot dogs, various salads, veggies and chips with assorted dips, and a fruit and cheese platter to go with the meal. Mary had a nice chat with Jackie and Paula, and Scott was pleased to discover another finance weenie in the group. Bill worked for an accounting firm.

The families headed back for the resort after dessert. The cocoa puffs and pastry trays had been another good choice. The kids liked that they could have a sample of different treats; the grownups just liked everything.

When the house was quiet again, Steve, Danny, Scott, and Mary sat out on the lanai with a cold beer. Grace was upstairs taking her shower. It was a nice companionable way to end the day. Grace brought her brush and hair dryer down so Steve could help dry her hair. Mary and Scott watched in fascination as Steve patiently dried Grace's hair and brushed it until it was smooth and gleaming.

Steve looked up and saw that he had their full attention. "What? I'm a full-service daddy." He smirked, and Mary recognized the old Steve again.

It was still early when everyone went upstairs for the night. They were all a little tired, and tomorrow would be a long day. Plus the couples wanted some time alone. Steve and Danny decided to forgo any sexual activity until after their ceremony tomorrow night. For tonight, they were content to take their showers and cuddle in bed. Steve didn't think he would be able to sleep, but with Danny stroking his hair, he finally dropped off. Danny was awake a while longer, but fatigue finally claimed him too.

Steve woke early on Saturday and all he could think was that tonight was the night. He was spooned against Danny, usually one of his favorite positions. This morning he wanted to face Danny. He wanted to watch him sleep. He looked so different in sleep. Steve cautiously rolled over. Now he could put his arm around Danny and hold him. Yeah, this is what he wanted.

They lay like that for a long while. Danny woke up to see Steve's hazel eyes watching him. They looked almost blue. "Good morning Danno." Steve couldn't keep his hands still; he needed to touch Danny, even if sex was off the table. They came together in a kiss that went on forever and left them breathless.

"Okay babe, maybe you should go out for your run and swim. If you stay here any longer, I'm going to have my way with you. I really want us to wait until tonight." Danny kissed Steve one last time and rolled to get out of bed.

Steve expected the day to drag, but it went quickly. Steve had his morning exercise and then breakfast with his family. Danny made his sausage, biscuits, and gravy breakfast to please Mary. Steve scrambled the eggs and poured coffee as the family was lured downstairs by the wonderful scents coming from the kitchen.

Mary agreed to stay with Grace while all the guys went for haircuts. The Williams clan spent the day shopping for souvenirs and later sitting by the pool while the kids played. The caterers delivered the supplies and set up for the pre-ceremony gathering. The florist delivered the leis. The day passed in a blur of normal activities. And then suddenly, it was time.

Steve and Danny were upstairs getting ready. They were quiet, each caught up in their own thoughts. The family had just arrived. They could hear the kids asking for Uncle Steve. Mary was down the hall curling Grace's hair. Dad came up to check on Steve and Danny. "I just wanted to tell you that Mom and I wish the very best for both of you. We know that you'll be very happy together. Everything downstairs looks great. Relax a little; you want to remember what happens tonight forever."

That settled them a little. They checked their hair one last time in the bathroom mirror. Their eyes met, and they smiled at each other. Danny held out his hand to Steve, and they walked downstairs to meet their guests still holding hands.

The rest of the guests came in small groups. Chin and Malia rode over with Charlie and Kono. Lori and Max came in a few minutes later. Joe and Kamekona walked in with some of the SEALs, both from SEAL Team 9 and Steve's own team. Chin's cousin who would be issuing the license came with her husband. Emelina came with her husband and Ali. People spilled into the backyard where the white Christmas lights illuminated the area. Shortly before midnight, the governor and his wife rode up with a security detail. The last to arrive was the Hawaiian priest.

Finally, the group waited assembled by the beach and counted down to midnight. At the stroke of midnight, fireworks erupted all along the shore. Steve and Danny stood by one of the tables as the Kelly cousin issued the first civil union license for Hawaii. At their nod, the musicians started playing. On cue, the group found seats to watch the ceremony. The priest took his position, and Steve and Danny walked down the center aisle with Grace.

Chin and Mary were witnesses for the couple. The priest performed a traditional service with a few changes for the new ceremony. Then it was time for Steve and Danny to say their vows. Danny asked to go first.

"Steve, the first day we met, you pulled a gun on me, got me shot, and took me down in one of your ninja moves when I got in your face. And you saved my life. I love you, and I love my life with you. You made me whole, and you gave me a family again. I love you Steve. I will always love you."

Steve had to take a deep breath before he could say his vows. "Danny, you saved me too. I spent years building a wall around my heart so nothing could hurt me. Then I met you, and I loved you so much that I couldn't stay behind that wall anymore. I am so happy that I found the courage to let you in. I am so happy to have you here every single day. I love you Danny, and I always will."

Then Steve and Danny turned and held out their hands to Grace. She came up and stood with her dads.

"Steve, you are my partner and a second father to Grace. We are a family, now and forever."

The men exchanged rings and leis, and shortly after that, the priest proclaimed then joined.

A round of applause went up when he introduced Danny and Steve McGarrett-Williams. They kissed, the first PDA for them in front of so many. Mary thought that Steve never looked so happy. He had his big goofy grin back. Danny was laughing with his family, and Grace demanded that Steve pick her up so she could give him a big hug.

The caterers had the meal set up quickly, and they all found a place to sit. As in previous meals, the various groups and families co-mingled. Steve, Danny, Grace, Mom, Dad, Mary, and Scott sat at one table and led the buffet line. The lead server indicated when it was time for the next table to move to the buffet. It was a joyous celebration with good food, good drink, and good friends. After finishing their meal, Steve and Danny circulated to each table and spoke to each guest. Dad was right. They wanted to remember every minute of the evening.

Chin and Mary insisted that they should be able to toast the lucky couple. Chin's toast was heartfelt while Mary's was funny. A dessert table had been set up, and coffee was being served to anyone who needed some caffeine for the drive home. Sometime around 1:30, the guests started their farewells. The last guest left shortly after 2:00.

Mary had suggested earlier that she and Scott could get a room for the night so Steve and Danny could have some privacy. It was Danny who pointed out that most of the nicer hotels were booked, and Grace would be staying with them anyway. They agreed to meet the family at the resort around noon for brunch. The family had a flight out later in the afternoon but would be checking out of the resort late morning. They would leave for the airport after brunch, so this would be their farewell meal. Scott and Mary had an evening flight the same day.

Steve and Danny tucked a very sleepy Grace in bed. She wouldn't remember even coming to bed in the morning. They walked down the hall to their bedroom. Steve let Danny go in first and locked the door behind him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do first, so he started with a victory dance. Danny turned in surprise at the noise. Steve stopped his little dance and laid a hot steamy kiss on Danny.

"We did it! We're officially together, out there for everyone to see. I wasn't sure that it would feel any differently, but this is great. You're mine, and I'm yours, and Grace is ours. This is perfect!"

Danny had never seen Steve like this. He was so happy, even beyond happy. Danny felt the same way. He looked at the bed and saw that someone had pulled the covers down and sprinkled rose petals on the sheets. Steve saw it at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Steve thought this was Mary's work, but Danny was betting on Kono.

"So, ever made love on rose petals?" Danny had to ask.

"Nope. I've never even bought roses for a woman." Steve picked a petal up and rubbed it between his finger and thumb. "It's soft, Danno. I say we give it a try." He pulled Danny's shirt out of his waistband and undid the buttons. The shirt was off, quickly followed by the trousers and boxers. Danny was doing an equally successful job of stripping Steve.

Together, they rolled onto the bed. It was a happy, joyous, mating. It was their first time as legal partners, and they would remember it when they were old and gray. When it was over, they agreed that the rose petals were interesting but not something they would repeat. It took a while to get all the petals gathered up before they could sleep.

They would say goodbye to the Williams and Mary and Scott tomorrow, and Stan and Rachel would be home on Monday morning. Steve and Danny would drop Grace off and go to the cabin. They would have a blessed week of being together without any interruptions.

"Happy New Year, Danno. I say we make 2012 the best year ever. Whatever happens, we'll face it together."

"Happy New Year, Steve. You're right; we'll face life together."

They held each other as they slept. It was a peaceful sleep with happy dreams. 2012 was off to a good start.

 _Happy New Year's to you all. May 2012 bring you peace and blessings._


End file.
